


【翻譯】你的氣味將我標下 Your Scent Calls Me, Bids Me Home

by sandykill



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Feels, Fluff, Geralt POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Sex, Snark, Touch-Starved, cuddle piles, dad vesemir, domega jaskier, eskel is clever, growing together, happy ever after, lambert is an asshole who cares, service alpha geralt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 狼學院是最後一個與這世界的領地建立正式連結的獵魔士學院，他們不怎麼想要加入那些遊戲，但他們需要生存。維瑟米爾安排了一份傑洛特與雷天哈普的朱利安・潘克拉茨的伴侶合約。傑洛特知道作為他們狼群的Alpha他必須這麼做，但他也害怕這場婚姻，為那名將被跟屠夫，這大陸所恐懼的怪物綁到一塊的omega感到擔憂。他畏懼那場婚禮，而當他遇見這名朱利安時，就像他所有的恐懼成真，對方徹底的漠不關心且冷淡。但事情並非全都如表面所見的那樣，然後在他們回到凱爾莫罕的家過冬時，一切都改變了。並且有時候當我們直面我們最糟的恐懼時，我們反而能得到我們最甜美的夢想。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Scent Calls Me, Bids Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752766) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> 作者註：  
> 所以頭幾章會稍微沈重一些，但接下來就只會是很多很多的甜跟幸福快樂跟抱抱。

他們是狼，他們不會感覺到恐懼。但他們或許為了他們是最早到家的而感到擔憂。踏上道路幾十年，這是第一次，維瑟米爾沒在那迎接他們。就連蘭伯特都提出要進樹林，去維瑟米爾通常為冬天的肉品狩獵的地方查看，但當他們去到那時，沒見到任何有關那男人的跡象，所以他們自己進行了一些狩獵。他們過去從沒發現為了他們將要塞準備好的維瑟米爾做了多少的事。他們三個人全都投入才做了他過去一人所做的事。

艾斯凱爾把溫泉刷洗乾淨，啟動那裡頭所有的魔法。傑洛特整修馬廄，蘭伯特清理煙囪並準備好過冬的木材。他們全都筋疲力盡。要塞準備好了，除了維瑟米爾的房間。他們全都不願意進到那私人的空間，直到最後同意他們要一起那麼做。他們幫那房間通風，準備好爐火，然後在艾斯凱爾擺正書架時，他們發現了維瑟米爾保存了一些他們還是孩子時畫的圖。

他們全都飛快地離開了那房間，一致同意永遠不提起那個。並且永遠永遠不會提起他們在蘭伯特眼中看見的淚水。他聞起來是那麼的困惑，憤怒與喜愛的奇異混合。通常來說出現在omega身上的憤怒氣味會令alpha感到噁心且疼痛，但傑洛特是如此習慣那從蘭伯特身上傾瀉而出，如果那不存在反而更令人不愉快。他們全都找到能各自單獨做的工作，但夜晚降臨時仍不見維瑟米爾，傑洛特先有艾斯凱爾接著是蘭伯特敲響他的房門。他把自己的床讓出空間，在蘭伯特窩進他懷裡索求一名alpha安慰他的不安時沒說任何一個字。

蘭伯特是唯一一個允許傑洛特安慰他的omega。就算他伸出手去握著艾斯凱爾的手，他的鼻尖仍蹭著他的脖子。那一晚他們都睡得不安寧，但當他們醒來時他們全都能聞見維瑟米爾，立刻放開彼此，匆忙退開的蘭伯特用手肘頂開傑洛特。他們換好衣服，前往了大廳。

維瑟米爾在大壁爐前，一臉筋疲力盡。他們全都動作起來，蘭伯特點燃壁爐，艾斯凱爾趕去廚房取了一些食物，傑洛特將維瑟米爾的靴子還有手套脫下，清潔他頰上的割傷。「崽子，謝謝你們。」維瑟米爾給了他們一個微笑，傑洛特能感覺到他們周圍的空氣不再緊張，因為現在維瑟米爾在家了。「我很抱歉我回來得晚了。我在克拉克(Kerack)處理一件問題，回來的路上有狐尾草。」

「合約？」艾斯凱爾遞出燕麥粥時問。

「克拉克？」蘭伯特哼了一聲。「那是個屎坑，都是一些幻想自己比真正中更重要的貴族，然後在他們想要讓自己更重要時搞砸他們的人民。所以，我是說就像標準的貴族，但他們是自大到骨子裡的的傳統主義者。」

「而他們是唯一願意跟我們簽訂合約的貴族家族，」維瑟米爾回道。「我花了幾乎一整季的時間穩固一紙婚約。」

「維瑟米爾，你要結婚了？」蘭伯特皺眉：「為什麼？」

「我沒有，」維瑟米爾回答。

傑洛特感覺到他導師落在他身上的凝視，混雜著歉意與堅決。「是我，」傑洛特輕聲說，必須要坐下。「為什麼？」

「這幾年裡我們的道路變得越來越艱難，不是嗎？」傑洛特點頭，知道他的兄弟們也都一樣。「其他的學院讓他們的一名獵魔士締結婚約，取得一些尊重，那讓你們能取得更好的合約，更好的報酬。所有的獵魔士都沒人想要，但我們成為了其中的佼佼者。不過就算如此，與一所獵魔士學院連結仍然對人類有著好處。」

「但克拉克？」蘭伯特哀嚎。

「那也給了我們奇達里士(Cidaris)、維登(Verden)與布魯格(Bruge)，」維瑟米爾說。「一整片保證提供房間、食物與治療師協助的領地。冬季的補給。不是這世界最令人興奮的部分，但為了保全我的崽子們，就算重來我仍會那麼決定。」

「艾斯凱爾會是更好的選擇，」傑洛特說。

「那個貴族家庭，有個omega的孩子來建立合約，而他們很傳統，只接受alpha。」

「你能找個貴族alpha來娶蘭伯特，」傑洛特幾乎是在乞求了。

蘭伯特翹起嘴角，而那不足以掩飾他眼中與氣味裡的痛楚。「拜託，傑洛特，說得好像有誰會願意與一名無法生育的omega建立合約。」

「我是名無法生育的alpha，這他媽的哪裡不一樣？」傑洛特看向維瑟米爾。「這沒有任何不同。」

「有的，崽子，而且你是明白的。那是狗屎，但人類就是那樣思考的。在你開口前，艾斯凱爾，一個貴族家庭選擇一名beta？建立合約？」維瑟米爾搖頭：「不可能的。而且－」

「他是漂亮的那個，」蘭伯特說。他與艾斯凱爾臉上都有著疤痕，看起來更加的殘缺。他微微挺起身子。「對吧？」

「而且，你也絕對不會向任何一個人類alpha低頭，你知道那些貴族會想要你低頭的。」維瑟米爾朝蘭伯特伸出手，蘭伯特只是將他的手拍開。「那不是－」

「不，當然了，他是符合邏輯的選擇，而且我也不想要個該死的alpha，你是對的。」

傑洛特想要抱住蘭伯特，但朝他伸出的那條手臂會在瞬間被折斷。而且雖然那是個狗屎理由，但貴族的確會將beta視作劣等選項，不論艾斯凱爾有多麽地聰穎善良且完美。對傑洛特來說是好得多的結婚對象。「我是人們口中的屠夫，沒有貴族家庭會同意的，如果他們有選擇。」

「他們沒有，不真的有，」維瑟米爾解釋。「他們是個小國，就像蘭伯特說的，一個屎坑，但是個被夾在中間的屎坑。坦白說，將一名獵魔士收入門下能讓奇達里士與維登對他們更有興趣，能成為更好的貿易夥伴，如果他們擁有能促成那合約之一的人脈。」維色米爾的身旁有個袋子，他從那裡頭拿出幾張紙交給了傑洛特。

傑洛特掃過那份合約，讀起來像是任何合法的文件－不需要真正去閱讀的東西對他來說較容易。他能閱讀，但要專注在更長的文件上很困難。他將那傳給艾斯凱爾：「幫個忙？」

艾斯凱爾點頭，快速掃過那合約。「一名男性omega，朱利安・阿爾弗雷德・潘克拉茨。在秋末時嫁出。為什麼不是在我們春天下山時？」

「朱利安似乎正要完成大學課程，奧森弗特，」維瑟米爾吃完了手中的燕麥粥後把碗放下。「他會在春末夏初時完成最後的測驗，然後在我們將他帶走前他們想要一點家族時間。」

「我以為這類合約裡的配偶會留在他們原本的地方？那不過只是形式？」傑洛特困惑，因為他很確定獅鷲學院的人們是那樣進行的。那不是真正的婚姻，只是用來保全與穩固疆界之類的。「艾斯凱爾？」

「子爵會與你一起旅行，冬天裡與狼群同住，」艾斯凱爾唸道。「那家族認為這能加深我們學院與他們的連結。這完全不合理。」

「喔喔喔，他們討厭他，想要把他扔給傑洛特，」蘭伯特大笑。「他們不介意你是屠夫，因為他們真心希望你會在冬天時就把他做掉。他們能擺脫掉有問題的孩子，並且如果他死了－他們就不用履行對我們的承諾了。聰明。」

傑洛特看向艾斯凱爾，後者仍在仔細地閱讀著。他也發出沈吟，以及不屑的哼聲。「有多糟？」

「維瑟米爾協調出了完整的合約，」讀完之後艾斯凱爾說：「但字行間有些值得注意的地方。蘭伯特不全是錯的。但我說不上來是什麼。」

「我有看見他的畫像，並且與一些僕人確認過是那男孩沒錯，」維瑟米爾說。「在鎮上稍微探聽過。他們對還是孩子時的朱利安有著喜愛的回憶－充滿創意、過分好奇，根據各種說法，像是個夢想家。但在他十七歲離家上學之後，他回家時也不太常會見到他出現在鎮上。僕人們提到他與他父母間存在一些問題。爭執。但不願多談。在我明白說出合約中我們這方是利維亞的傑洛特時，他們知道你是誰。」

傑洛特吸進維瑟米爾，他也是名beta，通常有著不帶情緒的氣味，但那裡頭有著什麼。「什麼事？」

「他們認為你能矯正那男孩。認為或許屠夫能讓他回歸理智走回正道。」

傑洛特因那其中隱藏的含義瑟縮，離開了大廳。他前往訓練場，拿起一把劍後練起招式。他的氣味狂亂地介於憤怒、屈服以及苦澀的悲傷之間。這時的他對人類來說聞起來會很噁心，他也能想像這會讓他兄弟們的鼻子有多痛苦。他練了一遍又一遍，直到汗水的氣味蓋過自身的氣息。當他轉過身時，艾斯凱爾與蘭伯特站在那，顯然等待著他冷靜下來。「他們想要屠夫，」他說。他感到迷茫。「他們想要把自己的孩子交給屠夫，什麼樣的人會這樣？」他看著那把劍，在他的手中是如此自然，如果手中少了那份重量反而更令他不自在。「他們將要用上一整個夏天告訴那男孩那名為屠夫的獵魔士，這片土地的禍害，將把他糾正成合適的模樣。他會害怕我的。」

「他不會因為那些古早的故事害怕你，他會因為你早上的口臭害怕你，或是因為你拉屎後廁所的味道，又或是因為你字面意義上的就算能救你一命也說不了笑話的事實。或是你的廚藝，或是－」傑洛特把劍往蘭伯特的頭扔去，那名獵魔士輕易地接住了。「或是你的準頭，操的這就是為什麼你從來不需要更換你的十字弓，你的準頭爛到你從來不用它？」

嗯，沒錯，那是真的，但仍然。「我要跟一個將會把我當作怪物的男人結婚。」傑洛特靠在牆上，雙手按住眼睛。「我必須是，他們期待我是，他們想要，」他搖著頭，在艾斯凱爾抱住他時往他懷裡靠去。

「不會那麼糟的，」艾斯凱爾說。「你想，貴族的兒子，剛離開大學，跟我們一起待一個冬天，然後他會逃回家，你會繼續原本的日子。」

「或許？」蘭伯特站到他身前。「或許，他能行的？跟你想成為的你在一起？」他咬住嘴唇。「世界無奇不有？」

傑洛特驚訝地望著他：「蘭伯特......你是個浪漫的人？」

「不是，操你的，只是在說如果你過去找得到人睡那麼或許你沒那麼爛，」蘭伯特大聲說。

「我現在要抱你，」傑洛特警告，因為你不能在光天化日下沒那傢伙的允許就抱他。他等到那對方給了個無所謂的聳肩後將他拉進懷裡，他把他轉了個方向，讓他的背躺在傑洛特胸口，傑洛特的手圈在蘭伯特的腹部前。「你不介意有另一個omega在這？」

「隨便一個omega的話不行，」一會後蘭伯特回答，「但如果維瑟米爾從心底認為這次的合約可行，那應該就可以？」

不過傑洛特還是擔心，這幾十年來蘭伯特是凱爾莫罕裡唯一的omega，這是他的地盤，而分享不是他最擅長的事。Alpha們的領地是人，omega們是場所，這原理沒變過。「艾斯凱爾？」他沒有放開蘭伯特，但把自己的腿壓上艾斯凱爾的。「你怎麼想？」

「一起踏上道路挺實際，但那其中又有點什麼，我會利用這冬天研究這合約與我們已知的這類型關係有什麼不同。」艾斯克爾一條手臂勾上傑洛特肩膀：「我從來都不喜歡與人類締結婚約的主意，我們太過......他不會理解我們的。」

「我知道，」傑洛特輕聲說。「我知道。」他們不一樣，比起人類，他們更嚴肅也更不嚴肅的看待性別。因為過去裡他們有更多人，而現在，他們是個很小的狼群。他們比人類更執著於此，但同時也不怎麼在意那分類代表的意義。他們就只是......他們。他咬住蘭伯特的耳朵，蘭伯特肘擊他，很快的他們滾進訓練場打成一團。

傑洛特任由自己的思緒從未來上被引開，距離那場婚禮還有十個月，他會盡可能地把那煩惱留給眾神。結果不是很成功，因為每當他獨處時，他的腦袋就轉向他未來的伴侶。艾斯凱爾幫助他閱讀那份合約，講解了許多傑洛特不明白的字眼，然後離開讓他自己去讀有關他將要結合的那位omega的部分。

朱利安・阿爾弗雷德・潘克拉茨。

到他們一起舉辦儀式的時候他都還沒滿二十。

合約上說他是omega，但他看不懂加在性別旁的那個奇怪的符號。他翻找艾斯凱爾說能幫上他的那些書，然後找到了。他是個「不潔」的omega。傑洛特永遠不會承認那他花了好一段時間才明白過來那是指朱利安不是處子。他的腦袋原本一直卡在以為朱利安是個髒兮兮全身都是土的傢伙。他該死的才不在乎朱利安之前做過什麼。但貴族所擁有的規矩都很怪，所以他想這大概是件重要的事。

朱利安會帶著兩千克朗過來，那是筆不小的數字，他們也能為他準備合適的服飾到凱爾莫罕過冬。

他能說四種語言，閱讀五種，而且他還非常有可能以最優等完成大學學業。傑洛特陷入徹底疑惑，在所有的alpha之中，那些人怎麼會把擁有這麽多才華的繼承人交易給他。蠍尾獅學院或是獅鷲學院比較合理。但他們已經擁有南方的合約，那些強大的。那些代表五年之內不會有狼能越過尼夫加德的邊界的。

「我盡可能地依照記憶畫出肖像上的他，」維色米爾走進圖書室時說。他把一張素描遞給傑洛特。

傑洛特看著那用炭筆畫的圖。「他是個孩子。」

「肖像是幾年前畫的。我想他應該有變得成熟一些。」

「他的臉頰有著嬰兒肥，」傑洛特小心地把畫放下。「我不能跟一個文雅的，有著那上頭列出的所有教育程度的貴族結為伴侶。」

「你能說好幾種語言，」維瑟米爾反駁。

「我幾乎連一種都無法讀。」

「你的雙眼不讓你讀，不是你的頭腦，」維瑟米爾在他身旁坐下。「你很聰明，腦子很好，傑洛特。你一直都是。那些突變藥劑只是......」他搖搖頭。「事情就是這樣，而你適應得很好。並且擁有一位能夠輕易閱讀的伴侶，能夠跟你取得很好的平衡。」

「你知道他只需看我一眼就會感到厭惡。」蘭伯特叫他漂亮的那個只不過是玩笑，因為雖然他沒有他兄弟們那樣的疤，但他的頭髮、雙眼、力量，關於他的一切對大部分的人類來說都是醜惡的。「他們將告訴他的那些故事，或是他將會聽到的那些故事。婚禮當天他會抖個不停的。他沒在我們見面的那一秒昏倒的話算我們幸運。」

「你太誇張了，」維瑟米爾反駁。

「我有讓那發生過，幾名妓女，也有過貴族女人，在我走上前領賞時。」

維瑟米爾哼了一聲。「你當時是不是全身都是屎或血？」

傑洛特大笑，「或許。」他看著那張圖：「他看起來不像個朱利安。」

「誰會？僕人們說他有個小名，但我從來沒聽到是什麼，」維瑟米爾拍了下他的肩膀。「世界上有著其他更糟的命運，崽子。」

「是嗎？」

「結為配偶只在故事裡死人，」維瑟米爾離開讓他繼續閱讀。

傑洛特知道那是個謊言，他踏上道路足夠多次，看過足夠多的人，知道他們會殺害彼此。他不讓自己想到蘭菲莉，他大致上接受了那一天發生的事，而當時他沒有什麼辦法能改變那一點。十年的時間足夠讓那傷痛消逝，就算他所得到的名聲仍殘存在世界上。他繼續讀起合約，但就像每當他試圖閱讀太過多正式書寫的文字的時候，那些字開始變得模糊。他已經從那上頭得到他所需要的了。他拿起那張素描，帶回自己房間。他小心地把它放到壁爐上，決定放任自己小睡一下，減緩閱讀通常給她帶來的頭痛。

如果朱利安就像合約書上寫的受過那麼多教育，他會譏笑或是反感於傑洛特對閱讀的障礙的。他可以讀，但字母們有時在紙面上翻滾跳動，又或是被正式書寫時變得難以閱讀－那讓他頭痛。揭示板很好閱讀，簡單的書寫，沒有那些難以辨認的花體字。讓他狩獵變得容易的那些突變藥劑搞壞了些什麼。他記得在他的眼睛變化之前，他在陽光下閱讀一切，接著那變得困難，那很疼。沒有什麼比那更打擊他了。但他們全部一起幫著他適應，而他走過來了。但這是另一個他的伴侶可能會厭惡他的理由。

傑洛特闔上雙眼，這一切的發展都會徹底出錯的。他無比希望有方法可以避免。但沒有。

幾個月後，他震驚了，因為蘭伯特通常直接在夜裡離開，而此時他在傑洛特的房間裡，手中拿著一本用藍色包裝著的新書。他為傑洛特製作的書。幾十年來蘭伯特自學到如何裝訂書籍，並仔細地為圖書館裡傑洛特最喜歡的那些書製作複製本，用傑洛特的眼睛能夠專注其上的字體。第一件成品完全是靠希望而沒散開，但最近幾次收到的那些非常精美－任何一座圖書館都會希望能擁有那些書本的品質。

蘭伯特永遠不會開口說他愛傑洛特，他的狼群首領，但那存在於每一本書中。「所以，」蘭伯特說。

「所以，」傑洛特附和。

「我猜我們秋天時在操他的克拉克見了，」蘭伯特點了下頭後沒再多說一字地離開了。

傑洛特為了這支持的表現露出小小的微笑。他打包好行李，與維瑟米爾和艾斯凱爾道別，知道秋天時他們也會在那。傑洛特踏上道路，至少道路上，他沒有半點機會太過擔心他即將的伴侶。

他希望這個朱利安・阿爾弗雷德・潘克拉茨只會不喜歡他，而不會光是看見他就感到厭惡。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

克拉克就像傑洛特所記得的那樣。就像任何地方，有著農田與一道海岸線。他看過更糟的，也看過好上更多的。這不完全是蘭伯特所說的屎坑，但很少有什麼東西符合蘭伯特描述的模樣。就快要是最後一場秋收慶典，天氣很快就要變了。他們有著比足夠多還多的時間能採買補給然後回家。他們能同時間回到家感覺有些奇怪。

而且他還會帶著一位伴侶回家。

傑洛特拿著這片大陸的地圖，很輕易地抵達那塊領地。那是座不小的屋宅，符合治理這領地的人的類型。許多旗幟掛在各處窗台，每樣東西都顯露出額外的浮華。他深深吸了口氣，在花朵與田野的氣味底下，他能夠聞見另外幾隻狼已經到了，那令他稍微放鬆了一些。

但下一秒他擔心起他是最後一個到達是否會讓人有比較差的印象，而且還身上還佈滿他穿越維登時不小心撞上的一場狩獵時沾上的糞土。他是沒有遲到，但也不算準時，因為身上還有那麼多的糞土和內臟需要刷洗掉。他下了馬，一名馬僮走上前來牽蘿蔔。他不太願意把她交出去，但也知道他只是在找理由拖延。他取下那些他不信任交給僕人的行李後走進屋子。迎接他的是總管，後者在看見傑洛特時嗅了一下，皺起臉。

「我建議或許在與朱利安主人見面前，我們先帶您到您的房間，」那男人建議。

傑洛特只是聳了下肩膀表示同意後跟著那男人走。他狼群的氣味越來越濃，當他進到房間然後見到他們坐在裡頭時鬆了口氣。在總管說著會有人送洗澡水來給傑洛特，並且他與朱利安和雷天哈普大人的正式會面將安排在一小時後時，他們全怒瞪著總管。

門被關上時蘭伯特立刻哼了一聲：「很高興知道那傢伙看不起人的態度對我們全都一樣。我們原本還以為那或許是因為最重要的alpha沒跟我們在一起。」

「他們對你們不好嗎？」傑洛特不接受他們對他的家人那樣。

「不，我們只見過僕人，他們都很親切但保持距離，」艾斯凱爾說。「我到這幾天了，蘭伯特今早才到，維瑟米爾是昨晚。」

「在維登接了一份任務，有些額外的錢能夠買補給品，」傑洛特回道。「強化食屍鬼的巢穴。」

他得到了各種呻吟咕噥的回應，然後他們小聲地聊著，直到洗澡水到達。僕人們也為他帶來建議的合適於與貴族家庭會面的服裝。只消看一眼傑洛特就知道那裝不下他的肩膀。他有確保行李裡有套乾淨的上衣與褲子。他清洗身體，不發一語，任由他的狼群的聲響包圍著他，最大程度地安撫著他。他穿上衣服，這很蠢但，還是，「蘭伯特？」

「什麼事？」蘭伯特看向他，然後明白了他想要什麼。「喔，好啦，」他嘆氣。傑洛特坐到床上，蘭伯特為他梳頭，將他側邊的頭髮編起，在後腦勺收攏。這是很簡單的髮型，但仍比他平常的髮型費心。他希望這力氣花的值得。「好了，你喔超漂亮。」傑洛特將蘭伯特的手拉至唇邊，摩挲了一小小會。

他們全都站著，呼吸著彼此，知道此刻之後這氣味將完全由根基改變。「我們可以從窗戶離開，我們辦得到的，」艾斯凱爾說。

傑洛特非常想要接受那提議，但他的兄弟們，他的父親，會因為他們沒與人類建立這項關係而受苦。「我們去見朱利安吧。」他們離開房間，總管在看見傑洛特沒換上那一套服裝時哼了一聲，但沒說什麼。他們被帶領著穿越主屋，進到一間正式的會客廳。他們會擔心自己巨大的肌肉折斷椅腿的那種。

房間內有好幾個人，但只有一個對傑洛特來說是重要的。

那裡頭只有一名年輕omega，那個將於明早與他結婚的人。他坐著，完美的儀態，穿著他見過的許多貴族omega會穿的那種衣服。精緻的褲子，優雅的鴿灰色短上衣(doublet)。上好的裁縫，刻意讓那名omega的美麗閃耀而出。讓他的氣味，而不是他的服裝，被他們注意到。

傑洛特聽見蘭伯特咬牙低吼，並且不得不同意他。那名omega的氣味被遮蓋了。沒有完全被隱藏，如果那麼做的話會是這合約中真正打在他們臉上的一巴掌，但那被壓抑了一些。「為什麼他的氣味要被壓抑？」傑洛特問。

那讓朱利安空白的目光閃過一道光芒——他都還不認識這剛抵達這客廳的命運，然後他的目光回歸平淡。有趣。

「這是你們向人打招呼的方式？」那名女人猛地開口。「有些禮貌，但接著－」伯爵清了下喉嚨，他的妻子闔上了嘴。

「您好，利維亞的傑洛特Alpha，您榮耀了我們的家，還有我們的omega兒子，」那男人微笑。

「您好，」傑洛特回道：「朱利安。」蘭伯特輕聲笑著，因為那藐視了領主，但那男人無法真正對傑洛特問候自己未婚夫的行為說什麼。「我帶了一份禮物給您，如果您允許我上前。」他等待著，然後看見那女人在朱利安肩上的手收緊。

「可以，」朱利安說。

傑洛特走上前，在那名omega——到了明天就會是他的omega，的面前跪下。靠近時他的氣味清晰了一些，而他能猜到為什麼那被壓抑。恐懼，他們在隱藏他的恐懼。但他沒有說出來。他將把手鍊從口袋中取出。「允許我？」朱利安遲疑了一下後點頭。傑洛特小心地將手鍊戴上他的手腕，然後扣上。「很適合您。」

「你怎麼會知道什麼東西適合我？」朱利安悄聲問。

「朱利安，」領主開口，單單一個名字，傑洛特能輕易聽出上千的威脅。

「雖然不多，但我希望能知道的更多，」傑洛特回答。他站起身走回狼群身邊。他與艾斯凱爾交換目光，輕輕點了下頭。

「我們應該討論一下明天的儀式，」艾斯凱爾說。「狼院有項特別的傳統，我們希望能看見那被加到儀式中。」

「當然了，」領主說。「我們很樂意滿足你們的需求。」

「朱利安必須允許我們所有人氣味標記他，」艾斯凱爾說，傑洛特注意到那女人眼中的嫌惡，但朱利安仍沒有任何反應。不過他摸著傑洛特為他戴上的那條手鍊。「他將成為傑洛特的伴侶，但我們全都會用自己的性命守護他，我們要公開地表明我們的連結。」

這完全是胡扯，比較像是個測試，要看有什麼是這些貴族會允許、狼群能真的從這場聯姻中得到的，他們會僅是合約上的字母，又或是其精神？

那名女人顯然想要反對，但領主同意了。晚餐被叫上，而那是痛苦的一餐，比傑洛特參加過的那些痛苦的晚餐還要痛苦，他甚至參加過一場有著不同的七個人試圖謀殺和毒殺他的晚宴。他非常針對性地坐在離朱利安有些遠的位置。但又足夠近的能看著他。足夠近的能看見那男人徹底地心不在焉，沒放上一丁點的心思在晚餐上。他注意到一名僕人同情地捏了他手臂一下，朱利安的雙眼又一次地閃過一道光。

他們討論著結婚儀式，討論著有什麼必須做的。當聽見傳統服飾時，朱利安在控制住自己前發出了一聲嗤笑。他父親說他顯然因典禮當前太過興奮，他應該回房去了。朱利安禮貌地行個禮後離開了，傑洛特的目光追隨著他離開的背影。

他們繼續交談著，而傑洛特沒專注在話題上，直到一段話抓住他的注意。「抱歉？您說什麼？」他很確定自己聽錯了。

「這場聯姻的圓房，當然要是公開的，但有鑒於不會有孩子，我們同意了那不需要在所有人面前進行，只要一小群人就可以了－十來位證人觀看你咬他並成結。」

「他現在完全沒有發情的跡象，」傑洛特反對，因為他的鼻子能輕易分辨出朱利安距離發情還有三個月，「這時候咬他會弄傷他，而且只能形成一半的標記。」然後，另一部分更令他在意。「你期望我讓你觀看我操你的兒子？」

「沒有我，」那女人突然開口，「但有領主、證婚官員，和幾名賓客。」

「你知道在妓院，你想看的話要付雙倍的錢，」傑洛特說。他聽見蘭伯特和幾名僕人的竊笑聲。「這根本不是需要那麼做的那類型婚姻。」

「傳統，」領主毫無退讓的意思。

傑洛特瞄向艾斯凱爾，後者只是聳了下肩膀，不確定地。「好吧，」傑洛特說。有蹊蹺，他不明白是什麼，但他會找出來的。剩餘的晚餐時間幾乎一片沈默，只有叉子刮過餐盤、啜飲紅酒，以及蘭伯特讓刀子在指頭間翻轉的聲響。他這輩子有過更尷尬的晚餐，但不多。他不斷地看向朱利安空下的座位。

他們離開會客廳回到房間。「所以，操的什麼鬼？」傑洛特望著他的兄弟。「我們要在人們面前開操？我需要在人們面前宣告標記他？」

「這在貴族中不罕見，但－」艾斯凱爾皺眉。「這不在合約裡頭。傳統？」

「他們在懲罰他，」蘭伯特開口。他抽出幾把匕首，清理起它們。「很明顯。」

「怎麼說？」維瑟米爾問。他正在檢查是否有僕人逗留在外偷聽。艾斯凱爾拿出合約，再一次讀起它來。

傑洛特站在爐火前。「不潔的，」他看著合約想了起來。

「是啦，」蘭伯特點頭。「他們不高興那個男寶寶在學校裡淘氣了，不再是個處子。我打賭他在被標上那記號後變得更加淘氣了，而現在，對他來說很好，也很壞。原本只是觀看確保子嗣的合法性。而現在不會有子嗣，這就變成全然的羞辱，為了他們原能擁有更好的配偶安排被破壞。」蘭伯特咧嘴：「至少我讀過的那幾本有趣的書是這麼寫的。」

「他們要對自己唯一的兒子那麼做？」傑洛特皺眉。「做那種不重要的事，只因為他在學校享受生活？誰在乎處子之身啊？」

「那種可以為了一塊沒用的地發起戰爭的人會，」蘭伯特回答。「那種可以把自己的名字追溯到人類能寫字之前的人會。混蛋東西。」蘭伯特把磨刀石收起。「我在意的是他的氣味是天殺的怎麼一回事。他懷孕了而他們想要將那藏起嗎？」

「不，我的鼻子能辨認出懷孕的氣味，沒有任何藥水或衣物能將那從我之前藏起，」傑洛特說。「那是要藏起他對我的恐懼。」他們全都點頭，這似乎是最有邏輯的理由，但他們顯然全都不是很高興那一點。

「你有不喜歡他的長相嗎？」

「沒有，」傑洛特回答。朱利安是名英俊的男人，那些嬰兒肥大部分都沒了，而且他有著很美的雙眼。「我需要一些空氣，」他說。他離開他們走到外頭，繞到房子的後方。僕人們正忙著擺設明天的場地。他忍不住幫忙搬起桌椅。他試著詢問有關朱利安的事，但沒有人願意回答他的問題。最後，他感覺到背後有著一道目光，他抬頭看去。

朱利安從窗裡往下看著。傑洛特點了下頭，朱利安也點頭回應。他們隔著玻璃互相凝視了一會，直到傑洛特繼續幫忙起那些僕人。當他再次回頭向上看去時那男人已不在原處。

最後，傑洛特回到了他的房裡。只剩艾斯凱爾在那等著他。「什麼事？」傑洛特問。

「從你門底下塞進來的字條，」艾斯凱爾回答。他把字條遞給傑洛特。「我留下來以備不時之需，」他輕聲補充。

傑洛特拆開那張紙上的封蠟，裡頭只有少少幾個字，但字跡非常端正，代表那些字母不會好好待在紙面上不動。「我比較喜歡被叫做，」傑洛特緩慢地讀著，而他辨認不出最後一個字，他把那張羊皮紙微微轉向艾斯凱爾。

「亞斯克爾，」艾斯凱爾沈吟：「他喜歡被叫做亞斯克爾。」

「他父母沒那樣叫他，」傑洛特看著那些字母。他用手指小心地劃過它們，因為有時候當他的手指沿著它們移動，能幫助它們在他的腦中固定住。「亞斯克爾......花？」

「花毛茛(Buttercup)，」艾斯凱爾說。「不是個與他的氣味有關的小名。有趣。」

「哼，」傑洛特同意，「謝謝。」

「明天別在公開場合裡這麼叫他，」艾斯凱爾建議：「這只是想將一小片的他交給你，我猜。」

「你對他是怎麼想的，艾斯凱爾？」

「我想明天會很糟，」一會過後，艾斯凱爾開口。「那將會傷害你，傷害他。我們將看見的是你們能有多輕鬆地度過那些，如果你們可以的話。」

傑洛特點頭，接受了艾斯克爾的擁抱，然後只剩下他了。他躺到床上，一點也睡不著。

亞斯克爾。

他用手指在自己的皮膚上描繪著那個名字，記憶著那些字母的形狀，好永遠都能閱讀出它們。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：
> 
> 警告：就像上一章提到的，這章會有公眾性愛與標記的元素。那沒發生在所有人面前，而是在亞斯克爾的房裡，少於十人參與（來自古代貴族的圓房傳統）。狼群盡可能地扭轉那情況了，傑洛特沒有與亞斯克爾發生性愛，但對亞斯克爾來說仍是有些羞辱。這段劇情發生在蘭伯特把傑洛特叫入屋內之後。這對劇情的塑造很重要，並且奠定了未來幾章亞斯克爾對傑洛特會有什麼樣的反應。

「我......」傑洛特看向維瑟米爾：「不。」蘭伯特竊笑著，傑洛特往他扔了一把刀。

「你會像是個宮廷小丑，」蘭伯特在笑聲之間說，接住了那把刀。

「是我就不會說話，他們給你送來了omega灰，」維瑟米爾提醒他。

「是啊，我已經往那上頭撒了泡尿然後點火燒了，」蘭伯特，用刀子著清理他的指甲縫，毫無悔意。傑洛特一點也沒責怪他正散發著的邪惡滿足心情。

不過傑洛特想了想，如果他那行為可以沒事的話：「我可以那麼做？因為我可以那麼做，」他說，「讓我那麼做。」

維瑟米爾嘆氣，那種所有狼隻都熟悉的當他們正在挑戰界線時的聲音。「我們可以讓蘭伯特不因那行為被責怪，但你不行。他們是如果今天你不完全照他們的意思去做，他們會直接叫停的那種人。」

「好啊，」蘭伯特說。「叫停就叫停。」他看向傑洛特：「誰需要財務穩定？我們能應付的來的，我的木工進展得不錯，我不知道，我們可以讓傑洛特在妓院工作，那會有收入的。我們能行的。」

傑洛特無視了那件他不久後需要被逼著穿上的亮紅色服裝走向蘭伯特。「我要抱你了，」他如往常地警告，然後慢慢地將那名omega拉進懷中，輕蹭他的脖頸。「謝謝，」他對著蘭伯特的脖子悄聲說。不是為了那個將傑洛特推入窯子裡的建議，而是他願意放棄與貴族聯姻能對他們學院所帶來的安全穩定。「我會沒事的。」

蘭伯特扯了下他的頭髮，「不你不會的，你必須穿紅色。」

傑洛特打了個寒顫。「它好亮，」他哀號。

「總比這個好，」艾斯凱爾走進房裡時說。他們全都看向了他。

「好吧，你通常都穿棕色的護甲？」蘭伯特說。「只是不是，你知道的，這個豬屎棕。是好看的棕，像是牛屎。」

艾斯凱爾穿著目的為大聲尖叫我是名beta我一點都不重要的衣服。傑洛特最後緊抱了蘭伯特一下後走上前去抱住艾斯凱爾。「你看起來比我等等就要是的樣子好多了。」

「Alpha紅？」傑洛特點頭。「他們看起來真的想要今天完全照傳統走。至少維瑟米爾能穿Alpha方父母的綠。」艾斯凱爾嘆氣。「明天早上我們就能離開了，帶著錢和補給品。」

「在我與一名徹底的陌生人結合並操過之後。」

「我有個計畫讓那容易一點，」艾斯凱爾說。「相信我？」

傑洛特親吻他的額側：「永遠。」這是真的，他信任他的狼群勝過這世界上的一切。洗澡水被送上，傑洛特對連兩天都能泡澡心懷感激，這是他通常只能在要塞裡過冬時才有的奢華享受。他用著他們提供的肥皂搓洗自己，那肥皂完全無味，應該是為了讓他的”alpha”氣味能徹底顯現。「我想今天他的氣味還是會被抑制？」如果真是那樣會是個污辱。

「我想會的，而且我想我知道是為什麼，」維色米爾正讀著一本書，還有著好幾疊放在身邊。傑洛特知道維瑟米爾會把那些書都偷回到他們家的圖書室裡的。那傢伙總是從惹惱他的貴族那偷書。「他的氣味被遮掩是因為他擁有強烈的氣味，他們擔心那對你來說太超過。」

「你是指因為一般的敏感度？」傑洛特皺眉，大部分的人不怎麼理解獵魔士的感官能力被提高了多少。他喜歡這個解釋，好過他們那麼做是為了讓亞斯克爾不會聞起來是即將與一頭怪物結婚的純然恐懼。

維瑟米爾搖頭：「不，是因為他們認為一名像你這樣強大的alpha會拒絕一個有著強烈氣味的omega，認為或許你們倆從根本上就合不來。他們不想要你發現這點，直到一切拍板定案。」他翻過一頁。「老實說？我有直覺，他們非常不喜歡他們的孩子，而我們非常不喜歡他們。或許代表了朱利安沒那麼糟。」

「亞斯克爾，」傑洛特說。「他喜歡被叫做亞斯克爾。」那張紙條被小心地收在他的包裡，保存著。「但不是今天，正式儀式需要使用正式名稱。」他離開浴桶擦乾了身體。蘭伯特抬起眉毛，於是他的頭髮再一次被編上辮子。當蘭伯特趴上傑洛特的背部讓自己的氣味安撫著他時，他的肩膀放鬆了一些。但他不能停留太久，因為傑洛特不能在聞起來像另一名omega時參加他的結婚典禮。

他穿上那套坦白來說醜得要命的服裝，那甚至不是血紅色，而是刺眼的亮紅，灼傷他的雙眼。合身，令人發癢。顯然很昂貴，但令人發癢。那磨痛他的皮膚，而他幾乎覺得那是否就是重點，好讓他把它們脫掉，迷倒那名omega。傑洛特討厭貴族。他深呼吸幾次後維瑟米爾站到他身旁。「我們很感謝你，為了我們做這個，alpha，」維瑟米爾說，而他從來沒這麼做過。通常他們全都同意，假裝，維瑟米爾是他們的狼群首領，雖然那其實是傑洛特，他們當中唯一的alpha。當維瑟米爾的手掌覆上他的脖子，將他們的額頭靠在一起時，傑洛特倚進那觸碰。另外兩人也重複了相同的動作，然後他們離開房間好去穿上接下來的儀式需要的服裝。

他們站到被交代的位置上，賓客們坐了下來。沒有歡樂的氣氛，而是責任的、義務的。那是典型的貴族婚姻，而他們也沒有真正的狼院婚姻的參考標準。傑洛特能聽見逐漸加大的音量從昨晚他看見亞斯克爾的那道窗戶傳來，但只能辨認出幾個字。那名女人看起來是在提醒亞斯克爾他的義務，在他帶給這個家族的所有羞恥之後他所想要的都不重要。

「我已經開始喜歡他了，」蘭伯特低聲說。

很快地，音樂響起，雷天哈普領主與他的妻子走上前並坐了下來。傑洛特看向站在花園門邊的亞斯克爾。他身穿結婚儀式的白色鑲邊omega灰，那凸顯了他的膚色。他手中拿著花朵，傑洛特看著他把那些花放下，手指微微地顫抖著。他的眼中有著那道火焰，然後再一次地回歸平淡。那些花朵沒有被重新拿起。傑洛特猜那或許是個小小的反抗。

他挺贊同那行為的。傑洛特在亞斯克爾走近時吸了口氣，他能聞出那男人的氣味仍被遮掩。但他喜歡他能感受到的部分。傑洛特展示一點笑容，而他嘴部的肌肉不太習慣上揚，他能聞見群眾當中升起的恐懼。他的微笑太過像是在齜牙威嚇，他讓自己回到面無表情。

亞斯克爾在他身旁，他們站在那，看著彼此。傑洛特在狀態最好時都對解讀他人有著困難，更何況是在一個人蓄意讓自己的臉像亞斯克爾那樣徹底空白時，他從對方的臉上完全看不出什麼。但他看見那男人還戴著傑洛特買給他的手鍊。這代表著什麼，他猜。郡長讀起他的台詞，儀式按照該有的樣子進行——他們說出他們的誓言，讓他們的手被綁到一塊，然後傑洛特發誓會保護並引導準則。他對引導的部分冷笑了一下，因為那看起來就像是把對方當小孩看。在發誓會服從時，亞斯克爾的臉上帶著幾乎同等的冷笑。傑洛特對那給了一道小小的微笑，亞斯克爾幾乎回應了。

最後，他被指示氣味標記他的omega。他靠向對方的脖子，用鼻子摩擦著那一處。傑洛特能感覺到貼合在亞斯克爾脖子上的魔法。所以他們是那麼做的啊。表面魔法，而不是藥水。從好處想，那代表了能更快被移除。不需要從身體系統被代謝掉，只需要移除。「亞斯克爾，」他抵著那片肌膚低語，小聲地連他的狼群都無法聽見，但亞斯克爾在聽見時微微地顫了一下。

儀式完成了，很快地宴會來到賓客們真正關心的部分，免費的酒精、吃不完的食物。傑洛特在亞斯克爾被他家人拉開時小聲地發出低吼。他轉向艾斯凱爾：「來點干擾？如果我必須要在今晚操他，我想要在那之前至少跟他談過話。」沒有任何一頭狼對他們關於儀式的要求被忽略發表評論——他們本就預期到會那樣了。

艾斯凱爾點頭，顯然正在擬定一份計畫。但那是個長期計畫，因為他要等三小時才能抓到機會，在人們開始鬆懈下來時。傑洛特與亞斯克爾應該要共舞的，但亞斯克爾的父母發表了一番關於不該讓一位崇高的戰士在眾人前難堪的言論。取而代之的是亞斯克爾領著他母親踏入舞池，而那被完美的執行了，完美的無聊的一場舞。人們鼓掌，然後一切活絡了一些。傑洛特看著艾斯凱爾打出暗號，維瑟米爾前去引開亞斯克爾父親的注意，艾斯凱爾負責母親，接著蘭伯特脫掉他的短外衣跳起瘋狂的獨舞，大多的目光都被他吸走，沒人注意到傑洛特走向亞斯克爾。

他小聲地，音量又足夠引起亞斯克爾的注意地清了下喉嚨。亞斯克爾緩慢地向後退了一步，接著再退一步，等著他的父母注意到他的動作，但他的狼群夠煩人又足夠堅定，執行著有效地轉移注意。如果他再有更多動作他就可能會被注意到，但仍是個機會。「我是傑洛特，」傑洛特只說出這個。操，他有幾個小時能思考要說什麼，而他就只說得出這個。他的名字，像亞斯克爾這樣一個受過教育的人絕對會認為他嫁給了呆子。

「我知道，」亞斯克爾說。「你好。」

「你好。」傑洛特等著，但那男人沒再說出其他的字。「我......我會盡我所能地保護你的尊嚴，在......你知道的，」他無法說出公眾性愛。

「在，你知道？」亞斯克爾真正地轉過身來直視他雙眼：「我不知道，」他說。「要保護什麼尊嚴？」

傑洛特驚恐地退了一步，他看見亞斯克爾因他的氣味瑟縮。他看向正往這邊看過來的艾斯凱爾，後者也捕捉到了他的氣味。艾斯凱爾毫不在乎地將那女人推開。「什麼事？」艾斯克爾說著走向他。

亞斯克爾拉開與他們之間的距離，而傑洛特現在無法專注那點。「他不知道會發生什麼事，」傑洛特悄聲說。

「我會解決這個，」艾斯凱爾保證。「去走一走。」

傑洛特朝亞斯克爾看了一眼，他正試著保持鎮定，但顯然兩名憤怒的獵魔士——其中一名還是剛與他成婚的alpha怪物，對他來說太超過了。傑洛特匆忙離開，走在田野中讓自己冷靜下來。他進到冥想中一小會，只是在聽見一名獵魔士的口哨聲時讓自己回到現實。天已完全暗下，從花園傳來的聲音來看，派對顯然已完全陷入酒醉。

到處都沒有亞斯克爾與另外一群人的影子，那代表時候到了。蘭伯特站在門邊，是他發出哨音的，而被人群們圍繞的亞斯克爾的母親正在抱怨朱利安有多麼令人失望，這個已經是他們用盡力氣所找到的能夠與他相配的人了。傑洛特在走經過她時放出非常微小的一道伊格尼之印點燃她的裙子。

蘭伯特朝他咧嘴笑著，非常同意那項惡作劇，然後領著他上樓。「維瑟米爾堅持那必須在他房間裡進行，好確保他更舒適。相信我們？」

「當然，」傑洛特輕聲說。

「我們會盡所能的，」蘭伯特保證。

傑洛特走進房裡，能聞見從艾斯凱爾與維瑟米爾身上發出的憤怒氣味。他環顧房間，試著找出威脅，而他身旁的蘭伯特的氣味瞬間轉為辛辣。傑洛特跟著蘭伯特的視線看去，吞下一聲怒吼，但洩漏出的聲響足夠令房內所有的人類向後退去。

那個主持儀式的男人手裡拿著一條omega牽繩。

牽繩鏈在他的omega上。

「不，」傑洛特無法阻止自己的咆哮。

「他媽的沒錯，不，」蘭伯特怒吼著跪到亞斯克爾身前，後者全身赤裸。他一刀割斷亞斯克爾脖子上的皮革，眾人齊聲驚呼。「狼是野性的生物，不可為他們上牽繩。」

「這是傳統－」領主開口。

「我們為了你們的傳統已做了許多，而我無法不注意到我們所要求的傳統在儀式上被排除了，」艾斯凱爾評論。「既然你們連我們最簡單的要求都沒能允許，那麼你們就需要允許我們這麼做。否則我們直接離開。」

  
傑洛特毫無頭緒他們打算做什麼，但他看見蘭伯特打手勢要他上前，於是他走到亞斯克爾前方，伸出了手。

「他應該要用爬－」

「如果你說完那句話，我就應該要割斷你喉嚨，」蘭伯特低吼，所有狼隻都點頭附和。

傑洛特低頭望著亞斯克爾，點了下頭：「來吧？」他試著讓自己的氣味平靜下來，少點侵略性，少點憤怒。亞斯克爾握住他的手，傑洛特將他扶起。如果傑洛特是個崇高的、像是他有時讀到的那些故事裡的騎士，他會把視線保持在亞斯克爾的臉上，但眼前就擺著一尊裸體，於是他看著。

亞斯克爾的身材良好，以一名omega來說身上覆蓋著不少的毛，這點傑洛特毫無意見。一根令他想舔的甜美老二，但他不能，因為現在的他被期待著做某些事。他們走向床，亞斯克爾一臉聽天由命地爬上床，用雙手與膝蓋支撐著，展現出自己。

傑洛特脫去衣物，享受著那些人看著他的身體時臉上所露出的反感，那些疤痕，那巨大的老二，全都超出他們纖細的神經的承受範圍。亞斯克爾完全沒有看。在傑洛特爬上床的那一瞬間，其他的狼移動著站到床邊形成一堵牆，立在那些觀看的眼睛與傑洛特和亞斯克爾之間。

「他們必須開操，並且傑洛特必須在你們在場時咬他好讓一切正式成立，你們從來沒說你們必須要看見任何一部份，」艾斯凱爾說。他微笑，接著他們三人全抽出他們貼身藏著的匕首。「當然了除非，你們想要挑戰我們狼群保護彼此尊嚴的傳統。」

傑洛特超愛他的家人，雖然他從沒大聲地把那說出來。他的手安撫地沿著亞斯克爾的背部往下。他很想將那男人轉過身來好看著他的臉，但那些混蛋絕對想要這個以傳統的姿勢進行。傑洛特知道自己硬不起來，在這一切情況下。但他們有道遮擋著他人視線的牆。他發出一些表演的呻吟，接著讓雙手撫摸起亞斯克爾，試著安撫，試著安慰。他什麼都沒有說，只是摸著亞斯克爾，但永遠都是他的背、腰、腿，沒有其他太過親密的部位。

「真是個安靜的alpha，」郡長靜靜地說。「我以為會有更多口語上的宣告。」

「多麽漂亮的小omega呀，準備好迎接我的老二，你真是飢渴啊不是嗎，是的你這淫蕩的婊子，等我在你裡頭成結時你會大聲尖叫，我要給你的是你從來沒感覺過的，而你那飢渴的小穴包裹著我的感覺一定非常讚，」站在那遮擋他們視線的蘭伯特用著徹底平板的語調唸道。「我會摧毀你，永遠地，還有只有那種爛透的alpha才會在床裡說的那些狗屎玩意，因為他們沒法真正履行他們所說的話。」

亞斯克爾在傑洛特的雙手底下顫抖了一會，傑洛特擔心他是在哭泣，但接著一道最微小的，更只像是個喘氣的笑聲，在亞斯克爾忍住之前從他雙唇間洩漏出來。傑洛特把手從亞斯克爾身上退開一些，但看起來仍像是在用手指操他。

「你可以現在就進入我兒子了嗎，我想要回到宴會上了。」那男人猛地開口。

「嗯這不是很好嗎，能知道你是個可悲的情人，」維瑟米爾淡淡地答道。「真是怪了，一頭狼會比貴族更懂禮儀。但或許也沒有那麼怪，我兒子比起我遇過的大部分的人都要更好。」

聽到維瑟米爾那麼說，傑洛特微微紅了臉。他往亞斯克爾靠近了一些：「準備好讓我操你了嗎？」

他能感覺到亞斯克爾的緊張，因他對這一切的困惑，但接著那男人說了：「是的alpha，我等待著您宣告擁有我。」

傑洛特移動，往前推動他的臀，假裝自己正在進入那小子，但事實上頂多只有肌膚間的磨蹭。

「操，好大，」亞斯克爾嗚咽。「請慢一點，太大了。」

傑洛特發出嘆息，亞斯克爾配合演出令他鬆了口氣。傑洛特擺動著臀部，他晃動著的老二不時擦過亞斯克爾，那對此事毫無幫助，但他們需要這看起來真實。亞斯克爾假裝著承受太多而幾乎哭泣，傑洛特厭惡他的父親為此露出的愉悅表情。「我要鎖住你了，」傑洛特試著往自己的語氣裡放進更多侵略性。

他堪堪忍住那瑟縮，在亞斯克爾哭喊著表示那有多痛時。這個omega是個非常好的演員，說著所有傑洛特永遠不想要成為的，永遠不想要在他的床裡聽見的事。但他們必須演出這一齣。傑洛特必須要咬他、宣告擁有他了，而這一點沒有方法可以造假，他彎下身：「對不起亞斯克爾，為了這一切，」他低聲說，對方小小點了下頭。傑洛特大力地咬下，而這一次亞斯克爾痛苦的哭喊是真心的，因為發情期外的標記是件痛苦的事。他舔著那咬痕，清蹭著安撫，接著兩人在床裡倒下。

除了他們的其他所有人都滿意地點點頭，魚貫離開了房間，完全沒有想過事情或許沒有按照他們的計劃進行。當房間裡只剩狼群與亞斯克爾的那一秒傑洛特立刻翻身離開，把被單披上亞斯克爾，然後穿上內衣褲。他拒絕穿回那套可怕的禮服。「亞斯克爾，你還好嗎？」他問。他看著正把被單往上拉的亞斯克爾給了他那相同的空白目光。不，不太一樣，那裡頭混進了困惑。

「我很好。謝謝你的好意，」他輕聲說。「你們現在可以離開了嗎？」

「不行，否則他們會知道我們騙了他們。必須等個三十分鐘，」傑洛特解釋。「不過其他人可以離開了？」當亞斯克爾點頭之後，其他人都離開了，傑洛特坐進一張椅子裡。那裡有一本書，他打開書本，假裝自己在讀，而亞斯克爾就只是躺在那。「嗯，你想要我們多留一會，還是一早就離開？」

一道尖銳的笑聲，「他們會一早就把我們踢出門的，想要擺脫掉我們。我——」他清了下喉嚨。「無論我的alpha想要什麼，我都會遵從。」

「那麼我們早上就離開，一早，讓我們離這房子遠遠地。」應該過去足夠長的時間了。「晚安，亞斯克爾，早上見。」

回答他的只有一個微微地點頭，再無其他。傑洛特離開後回到自己房間。其他人都已換好衣服並打包好行李，傑洛特嘆了口氣後也換起衣服。他們全都離開去到屋外，在星星底下一起紮營。「他討厭我們，」傑洛特說。

「這個嘛，你長著一張欠揍的臉，」蘭伯特說，就算他正讓傑洛特的手臂環住自己。

「時間會說明一切，」艾斯凱爾說。

「朱利安討厭你，真好奇亞斯克爾是怎麼想的，」維瑟米爾回道。

傑洛特不太明白那是什麼意思，但那不重要。反正明天該來的終究明天會來。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

到了早上，他們看見僕人們正在準備一輛由兩匹體型不錯的馬拉的馬車。裡頭有著葡萄酒、皮草，還有一些合約裡說好的其他必需品。一個沈重的錢袋被交到維瑟米爾手上，一切看起來都按照計畫進行。但傑洛特有些疑惑，因為那裡頭看起來沒有幾樣東西像是亞斯克爾的私人物品。他叫住一位僕人：「亞斯克爾的東西呢？」

「我們被吩咐他只允許攜帶他自己一人能拿得動的東西。沒有多餘的補給品給他。」那名僕人如此坦承時看起來一臉痛苦，而傑洛特無法阻止從自己喉嚨裡發出的低吼。那名僕人匆匆離開。傑洛特走上前朝那四名坐在馬背上的護衛皺眉。

「你們為什麼在這？」

「抵達邊界前的私人護衛，」其中一人回答。

「我向他們說過不需要，但既然他們不肯聽，我決定了就那麼無視他們，」維瑟米爾說。「我想過殺掉他們，但事後清理刀子的時間不值得。」

傑洛特享受著那些護衛後退遠離維瑟米爾的模樣，接著他徹底無視了他們的存在。他看向屋宅的前門，亞斯克爾出現了，仍穿著omega灰，貴族的外出服，完全沒有任何一點像是他們穿來應付外頭冰冷空氣的衣物。沒有多出的馬，所以那一定代表了他要待在馬車上。他看起來支離破碎，然後回到了那平淡的目光。傑洛特走向他：「那是因為你正要離開你安全有保障的家嗎？」

「不，alpha，我跟隨您的引導，」亞斯克爾回答。「我該待在哪？」

「馬車上，蘭伯特會跟你坐在一起，除非你會駕駛馬車？」

「我不會，」亞斯克爾微笑。「我不會拖延到我們的旅程的。」他背著一個簡便的行李袋走了過去，當他把那袋子放馬車後，看起來像是習慣動作地，他朝自己的另一邊肩膀伸出手，但那上頭什麼都沒有。他垂下肩膀，上了馬車。蘭伯特看向傑洛特，後者指了下馬車後開始移動。蘭伯特點頭，很快地坐到亞斯克爾身邊，然後他們出發了。兩名護衛在前，兩名在後，維瑟米爾跟在他們後頭，傑洛特與艾斯凱爾看見他的十字弓位在戰鬥準備位置。

傑洛特轉身進到屋內。「它在哪？」他低吼。他感覺到艾斯凱爾來到他身側。

「如果你現在就已經把朱利安搞丟了那不是我們的錯，他現在是你們的問題了，」朱利安的母親說。

傑洛特向來都盡可能地不用自己的alpha氣息威嚇他人，單是他的體型與他一直擁有著的名聲就已讓他們足夠害怕。但此時此刻他什麼都不在乎了，不花費力氣去壓制自己的氣息。那女人縮起身體哭了起來，徹底被嚇壞。「他沒帶著的，顯然從他那遺失的東西是什麼？」

「他的魯特琴，」她回答，幾乎是被他強大的alpha權威逼出的。「他是去服務您的需求的，他不需要那個摧毀他的東西。」

「在他的房間裡嗎？」她點頭。「艾斯凱爾，」傑洛特說，艾斯凱爾跑上樓。傑洛特看著那女人。「我永遠不會理解人類，」他說，「這一切都只因為他不是處子？」

「我們原能用他跟更重要的人物簽訂合約的，他原可以是有用的。」她怒瞪著他：「相反的他毀了他自己，還有我們，與動物們綁在一塊變成我們唯一的選擇。」

傑洛特在她面前蹲了下來，她試圖逃開但無處可去。「你要知道我們這些動物，充滿保護慾。所以未來我會非常仔細思考你是如何說他的。祝你有個美好的冬天，我們會在春天回來，來清除任何的怪物。而根據我們所聽見的，你是如何說你自己的兒子，等過了寒冷的那幾個月黑暗的那些夜晚，我們或許會對何謂怪物有個非常寬鬆的定義。」

「拿到了，」艾斯凱爾說著舉起一個盒子，傑洛特猜那裡頭就裝著魯特琴。

「春天見，」傑洛特說，然後他們離開了。「操，」傑洛特呻吟。

「他們是最糟的，」艾斯凱爾同意。「我無法想像被那種人養大。」

「無法想像，」傑洛特說，「但他們也無法想像我們是如何被養大的。我們該趕上去了。」那不用花太大力氣，他們頂多用快步(amble)前進。傑洛特將魯特琴斜背到背上，他們讓馬匹小跑(canter)前進，並且如預期地輕易趕上那群人。他放慢蘿蔔的速度，天氣很好，所以這會是趟還不錯的路程。幾個小時後護衛們停下。

「朱利安，到邊界了，我們就送你到這，把你的命運留給屠夫。我們會幫你立座墓碑，」其中一人說，然後他們大笑著掉轉馬頭離開了。

傑洛特看向他們所有人，接著他們一起過橋離開克拉克進入特馬利亞(Temeria)。他們前進了一小段路後傑洛特建議他們停下吃午餐。騎馬的人下了馬，而他走近馬車朝亞斯克爾伸出手。他幫忙那男人下到地面，然後點頭：「我不會殺掉你的。」他想這句話很不錯。一份保證。

「我屬於你，你可按你意志對我做任何事，」亞斯克爾說。

「我的意志不打算殺你，」傑洛特重複。「還有這個，」他從肩上取下魯特琴，把琴盒交給亞斯克爾。「這是你遺失的？」

那平板空白的虛假表情裂開來，亞斯克爾的雙眼湧上淚水。「這是。這......我原本想要做個吟遊詩人。」他悲傷地笑著。「我被告知那是件愚蠢的事。」

「那是條艱難的道路，」傑洛特說。「你有那份才能嗎？」

「我很希望有機會能知道，」亞斯克爾用細小的音量說著，無奈地。

「食物，」蘭伯特大喊，他們向他走去。

那是沈默的一頓飯，沒有人確定該跟亞斯克爾說些什麼，也不太確定他們是否能在他周圍做自己。傑洛特只是很高興看見亞斯克爾吃了不少東西，喝了一些水。

亞斯克爾在打開琴盒時幾乎露出微笑了，但他接著發出一道粗啞的哭聲，他的omega氣味轉為心碎與悲痛。他們全都憑本能跳了起來，其他三人掏出了他們的武器在亞斯克爾身邊圍出保護的圓圈，而傑洛特跪到他身旁。他在想該不會是琴盒裡有蛇。他查看，然後皺起眉頭：「魯特琴是這樣攜帶移動的嗎？」

「不，」亞斯克爾說。他把它從琴盒裡取出，然後在發現琴頸與琴身沒連在一起時啜泣出聲。「不，他們把它搗毀了。」他小心地將那些部件放回盒子裡後鎖起。傑洛特看著亞斯克爾站起身，把琴盒帶回馬車上。然後他離開他們所有人，但在傑洛特出聲提醒他待在他們視線範圍裡之前停下了。

亞斯克爾發出的那聲吼叫中的挫敗、憤怒、苦澀給他的感覺太糟了，傑洛特不得不伸出手：「有誰，」他哀求，因為如果他沒把自己錨定在誰身上的話，他會過去的，而那不是亞斯克爾想要的，他會厭惡傑洛特的安慰。艾斯凱爾握住了他的手，傑洛特把自己壓上那名beta，吸進那幾乎無味的氣味。

蘭伯特的手接著按上他的背。「哈，」蘭伯特說。

「什麼？」

「他們想要擊倒他。摧毀他。但他沒有碎裂，」蘭伯特望著亞斯克爾。「那男人正在我們眼前重組。」

「成為什麼？」

「我他媽的怎麼會知道，我們只認識了你的伴侶四十八小時，」蘭伯特哼道。「但我們是塊空白的石板不是嗎？真好奇他會在我們身上寫下什麼，我們會在他身上寫下什麼。」他們全站在那，沒有假裝自己沒在看他。但他們給予他空間。他們全都知道天殺的別去接近一個正處於如此憤怒之中的受了傷的動物。最後，亞斯克爾安靜地往他們的方向走回。

傑洛特走到他的狼群之前：「我們會給你買一把新的琴，」他說。

亞斯克爾解開他的外衣，憤怒地將它脫下。傑洛特看著他把那衣服揉成一團，盡可能地往遠處丟去，然而沒能丟得多遠，畢竟是布料。他們全都看著它飄揚落地。亞斯克爾轉身看向他：「我永遠不會再穿omega灰。」他顯然正試圖讓自己看起來一臉叛逆反抗，表達著他不會害怕他的alpha為此的反應。

傑洛特只是聳了下肩膀，「我們該上路了。」他走到一棵樹後方小便，當他回來時，亞斯克爾還站在原地。「有什麼問題嗎？」

「我剛剛說了，我以後都拒絕再次穿上omega灰。你沒聽見我說的嗎？」

「有啊，我聽見了，不穿那件衣服會讓你不能上馬車嗎？」傑洛特皺眉，「你不穿那件衣服就沒辦法旅行了？」

「我不明白，」亞斯克爾看著他。

「我也是，」傑洛特看了回去。

「梅莉特列救我，我居然是這件事裡有腦的。你，新來的，傑洛特不在乎你穿什麼。我指的是一丁點都不在乎，只要你穿的東西能讓你行動並在旅途中存活。你需要那件醜不拉嘰但顯然貴得要命的外衣才能坐進我駕駛的馬車嗎？」

「不，」亞斯克爾慢慢地說：「今天很溫暖，我穿著這件上衣就行了。但這樣子不得體？」

「我們在浪費時間，」傑洛特說。「走吧。」他很確定事情解決了，因為他到底為什麼要在乎亞斯克爾穿什麼，那是他自己的身體。但那名omega聞起來茫然困惑，令他想要去保護。他試著思考該說什麼。「你穿著那件上衣夠好看了。如果你會冷，告訴我，我們會往你肩上披件皮草。」他微笑，然後騎上蘿蔔，事情解決。他們開始前進，而傑洛特能感覺到亞斯克爾的視線不時落在他身上，但他沒有看回去——他明白那是在試圖衡量他人。他們抵達一座小鎮，狼隻們全都還能再前進幾個小時，但傑洛特回頭看去，注意到亞斯克爾一臉疲憊，旅程已消耗完他的體力。

「我們去找間過夜的房間吧，」傑洛特說，然後看見亞斯克爾在控制住前鬆了口氣的表情。

「我們可以再走三小時，輕鬆地，」艾斯凱爾說。他抬頭看向空曠的天空：「今晚適合露營。」維瑟米爾發出認同的咕噥聲。

「我累了，需要休息，」傑洛特試著讓他們明白。

「傑洛特？你很少覺得累，」艾斯凱爾一心想著他們有多喜歡一起露營。

「我可以露營，沒問題的，」亞斯克爾開口。

「噢，」艾斯凱爾縮起肩膀。「我的錯，我們當然需要找個房間。」

「事實上，」維瑟米爾慢慢地說，顯然正在擬定計畫。「艾斯凱爾與我先走，我們能買好一些補給品後早你們的馬車幾天到達凱爾莫罕。把要塞整理成為適合我們的新貴客的模樣。」

「我不值得你們那樣費心，我才應該要是那個－」

蘭伯特翻了個白眼：「所以他們把你的腦子搞壞了，跟著你的氣味一起？」

「喔，嗯，嘛，」亞斯克爾搓了搓脖子，但沒再說什麼。

傑洛特想了下前頭的旅程。「去吧，」他對艾斯凱爾與維瑟米爾說：「我們應該會比你們多花四到五天。」

「我不想拖慢你們。」

「有兩條通往要塞的路，能給馬車走的那條路程較長，」傑洛特解釋。「長得太茂盛的植物也可能會再增加一點時間。」而且他們不可能逼迫那名omega跟上他們通常在旅途中的速度。「走吧，」傑洛特說。維瑟米爾點點頭後離開了，艾斯凱爾走上前來，他們相互氣味標記了一會，傑洛特用鼻子蹭了蹭他，然後艾斯凱爾離開了。很快地他們已離開視線之外。傑洛特轉向馬車上的那兩名omega，其中一名臉上的壞笑不曾離開，另一名只是一臉困惑。「亞斯克爾？有什麼問題嗎？」

「你......跟我預期的不一樣。」

蘭伯特哼道：「我能猜得到你預期的是什麼樣。」

「說真的你不能，」亞斯克爾反駁。「我能繼續前進的。」

「等我們接近凱爾莫罕時我們會要求你很多事，在那之前我們可以輕鬆一點，」傑洛特說。他們進到鎮裡，找到安放馬匹的馬廄，然後蘭伯特說他能在馬車上過夜，保護他們的貨物。「你確定？」傑洛特捧著他的脖子：「我們都可以－」

「拜託，傑洛特，你看見這個城鎮了。絕對會有人試圖偷走我們的家當。」

他說的沒錯，而且他看人也很少出錯。「我可以嗎？」傑洛特問，得到一個點頭作為回答。他靠過去，氣味標記他。蘭伯特聞起來就像平常的樣子，像是憤怒、苦澀，以及熱蜂蜜酒。「我該怎麼做？」他貼著蘭伯特的肌膚悄聲問。因為他不知道該怎麼單獨面對亞斯克爾，他該說些什麼，他該如何表現。

「傑洛特，我們全都不擅長面對人類，」蘭伯特悄聲回道，傑洛特不由得笑出聲來。在蘭伯特與傑洛特站在那呼吸彼此的氣味時亞斯克爾已爬下馬車，從後頭取出他的行李。

「準備好了？」

「我需要穿上一件外衣，」亞斯克爾說。

「你會冷嗎？」傑洛特看不出來。他覺得氣溫很剛好，但他不確定人類會怎麼覺得。「那裡有毛皮。」

「不，我不冷，只是－」亞斯克爾皺著眉：「沒有穿外衣。」

傑洛特看向蘭伯特，後者只是困惑地聳肩。「你沒穿，因為你把它扔了留在野外？你還記得吧？你那時候很生氣－」

「是的我記得你這蠢蛋，」亞斯克爾回嘴，然後眨了眨眼。「我是說－操。」

「不，他的確挺常是個蠢蛋，但沒錯我們不懂。為什麼你那麼在意外衣？」

「因為沒穿外衣的我看起來就像個在賣的，」亞斯克爾說。

「不你不像，」他們倆同時回道。傑洛特想了一下。「妓女們通常會展露肌膚。一大片地。大概吧，我看見你的脖子？但你穿著外衣時我一樣能看見你的脖子。」傑洛特聳肩。「如果你想要穿，很好，如果你不想穿，也很好。我想要食物。蘭伯特。」他點了下頭後開始往外走。城鎮的設計都大同小異，很容易就能找到旅店。他聽見一陣輕巧的跑步聲，然後跑步聲停下，亞斯克爾的步伐配合著他，只是微微落在他身後。傑洛特朝後伸手將亞斯克爾拉到他身旁。「我不喜歡有人那樣靠近的走在我背後，讓我覺得我正在被跟蹤，我不想不小心捅你一刀。」

「你想要故意捅我一刀嗎？」亞斯克爾問。

從他身上聞不見恐懼令傑洛特感到有趣，不過他的氣味仍被遮掩。「不，」傑洛特說。「我不想殺你。」

「我父母說你很可能在冬天裡就因為你的alpha慾望或是你鮮少壓抑的alpha憤怒殺了我。」

那語氣好像他只是在談論天氣。傑洛特沒有回答，只是幫他們取得了一個房間，點了燉肉然後指向他們要坐的角落裡的桌子。他坐了下來，亞斯克爾也跟著坐下，接著他們只是望著彼此。食物被送上，吃到一半時傑洛特開口：「你相信他們嗎？」

亞斯克爾有著美麗的笑容，他心想。

「不真的信，在你保護我免於公開的羞辱後不信，」亞斯克爾說。他本來要繼續說下去，但在往傑洛特後方看了一眼後安靜了。那副空白的表情又回到他臉上，似乎還駝下了肩膀。

傑洛特跟著看過去，有個男人盯著他們看。「你認識他？」

「我們應該上樓到房裡去，讓我好好做您的omega，」亞斯克爾說，音量足以讓另一頭盯著他們的男人聽見。一開始傑洛特沒有反應，然後發現自己在桌子底下被踹了一腳。他看向亞斯克爾，臉上的驚訝幾不可見，然後又被踢了一腳。「我能為您服務嗎？噢我強悍嚇人的alpha？」

如果蘭伯特在這的話他會笑瘋的。不過亞斯克爾怒瞪著他，傑洛特清了下喉嚨：「是啊，你應該......服侍我......從你那......合適的位置......你這低下的omega？」那句話最後變得有些像問句，但那肯定是足夠了，因為亞斯克爾輕輕地點了下頭，然後他們上了樓。傑洛特關上門。「他會跟上來監聽嗎？」

「不會，他應該會待在底下看我有沒有偷偷溜走，」亞斯克爾說。「我們要多久才會離開特馬利亞？」

「三或四天，」傑洛特說。「在亞丁待一晚，科德溫(Kaedwen)幾天，並在野外露營幾天後才會抵達凱爾莫罕。」

「我們能快一點嗎？」

「哪一段路？」傑洛特問，雖然他挺確定自己知道答案，「特馬利亞的部分？」點頭。「他們會推測我們的路徑，監看確保你沒有逃跑？」沒有什麼回應。傑洛特沒有蘭伯特那樣理解人類的能力，或是艾斯凱爾那樣了解如何將線索拼到一塊。但他有著很好的直覺。而他的直覺指向不潔那個詞。「他們監看是要你表現得宜。」傑洛特眨眼。「你的氣味被掩蓋不是為了藏起你對我的恐懼，那是要藏起你對他們的恐懼。」傑洛特看向亞斯克爾的脖子。「亞斯克爾？」

「拜託，」亞斯克爾望著他：「拜託，走快一點我能承受得住的。他們不會，他們不在乎山的東邊有什麼，反正都是異教徒的國度。」

傑洛特翻了個白眼。「我們能縮短一天，或許一天半的時間，」傑洛特在亞斯克爾看起來準備開口抗議時舉起手：「你或許能堅持得住再快一些，但我們必須省下體力面對山路。我們能再快一些，但此時把你逼得太緊，可能會造成後續的壞處。」

「我明白，」亞斯克爾說。「現在要做什麼？」

「現在，你休息，我清理武器。最後，明天到來。」

「你不想操我？」

「不怎麼想，不喜歡操覺得我會殺掉他們的人。覺得我是個怪物的人。」在他的人生中傑洛特已那麼做過太多次。

亞斯克爾看著他：「我父母想要我相信你是那樣的人。」他脫到只剩內衣後躺進床裡。「但我不信。」

「你不信？」傑洛特抬起一邊眉毛。「那你相信我是怎樣的？」

「你對待我已經比我血親自我七歲起對我的方式要好了，而你現在正在把我從他們身旁弄走。基本上我相信你比我可能會有的其他任何選擇都要更好。」

那徹地底令傑洛特感到驚訝。他想要繼續問下去，但亞斯克爾已轉過身去，傑洛特知道自己今晚將不會得到更多答案。


	5. Chapter 5

「不不不，你會修好它的，」亞斯克爾哀求。「你一定知道該如何修好它的對吧？修好它！」

「我們不是木匠，小狗，」蘭伯特低吼。當輪子斷裂時他從馬車上摔飛出去，那兩匹馬沒有陷入驚慌把亞斯克爾也摔出去簡直奇跡。傑洛特跳下蘿蔔，在確保馬匹們冷靜留在原地後，現在試著想檢查蘭伯特的傷勢。蘭伯特把他揮開。「我沒事，走開。」

「我現在要摸你了，」傑洛特警告，並快速地進行檢查，考慮到蘭伯特扭動著試圖用刀捅他，那實在挺困難。「沒有骨折，」他說，鬆了口氣。

「我知道沒有，我知道骨頭斷掉是什麼感覺，我就告訴你我沒事了，你聽到了，」蘭伯特捅他。但沒真的捅下，更像只是個蘭伯特幾乎跟他一樣強壯的提醒。他也退開了，所以那只是劃傷，而沒直直戳進皮膚。甚至沒穿透表皮，那表示嗯，或許蘭伯特默默地感到疼痛。傑洛特將他拉進擁抱，氣味標記著蘭伯特安撫他。「這就是為什麼我在道路上都像避開瘟疫一樣避開你，」蘭伯特試著低吼，但他倚進那擁抱。「我沒事你這白癡，只是一些瘀傷。」

傑洛特蹭了他最後一下，然後他們都站了起來。亞斯克爾瞪著他們看的表情中混雜著震驚、驚恐，和一瞬間的傑洛特無法辨認的其他些什麼。「他捅你！」

傑洛特抬起手摸向脖子，抹去了一些血。「比起捅更像是劃傷。」

「如果我想捅他，我會捅到他的。」

「我在照顧他。他總是警告我，照顧的話就會被捅。我做了選擇，」傑洛特聳肩。「這傷差不多十分鐘就會痊癒了。」

「真的嗎？」亞斯克爾仍盯著他的脖子看。「但你的omega捅你耶？」

傑洛特困惑：「蘭伯特捅我，不是你，」他慢慢地說，想知道輪子斷裂的驚嚇是否不知怎麼地造成輕微的精神崩潰。那看起來很有可能，照亞斯克爾以為他們可以把輪子修好的樣子看來。「這是蘭伯特，你是亞斯克爾。」

「我知道我是誰，」亞斯克爾怒瞪著他。他爬下馬車走了過來。「我只是在說，你的omega如此暴力的對待你，你不覺得有問題嗎？」

「什麼omega？你是我的omega，而你幾乎沒跟我說到話，」傑洛特朝四周環顧，好像會有哪個他不知道的神奇的omega會冒出來。「蘭伯特，他有跟我說話嗎？」

「沒有，也沒跟我說話。對於一個想要成為吟遊詩人的人來說他挺沈默的，我不知道這對那職業是可行的。」

「你怎麼知道我想要成為吟遊詩人，你們兩個有談論我？」

「你在我們都在周圍時說的，」蘭伯特提醒他。傑洛特認真開始擔心亞斯克爾的腦袋。還是他是愚笨的，那就是為什麼他的父母討厭他？或許那些學歷是偽造的。

「你當時走開了，我也說得很小聲，」亞斯克爾說。

噢，他沒發現，狗屎。他對獵魔士的了解到底有多少？「亞斯克爾，我們有增強的聽力，」傑洛特解釋。「你對獵魔士有什麼了解？老實說，知道多少？」

「我似乎與一個結為伴侶，然後他們殺怪物，」亞斯克爾說。「並且顯然地無法修好馬車，在我們已經接近我非常想要快點通過的邊界的時候！」

「蘭伯特，」傑洛特說，蘭伯特點了下頭，走向馬車開始整理貨物。「亞斯克爾你跟我來。」

「為什麼？去哪？」

傑洛特抬起手指著：「到那塊地去，與蘭伯特的距離足夠遠到你可以假裝他聽不見我們，」傑洛特開始往前走，他能聽見亞斯克爾跟了上來。他走了大約五十步後點點頭：「每句話中他只能聽見零星的幾個字。」他撒了點小謊，在他們當中蘭伯特有著最好的聽力，他會聽見全部的內容。但他也不想要再走得更遠了，以防壞掉的馬車那出現麻煩。「亞斯克爾，我很抱歉，但我們不可能按照計劃在今天通過邊界了。」

「我們離邊界只剩幾個小時的距離了！」亞斯克爾瘋狂地比劃著。「我都能看得見它了。」

「馬車不能用了，我們也離村莊太遠，無法帶人來修理它，」傑洛特保持冷靜。「那代表了蘭伯特現在正在一一查看你父母送給我們的禮物，評估哪些是真正值得保留的，並將那些放上拉車的馬。那代表了兩匹負重的馬，以及僅有一匹可騎的馬。蘭伯特討厭騎馬，而你－」傑洛特毫無頭緒。

「我跟馬匹不是很處得來，」亞斯克爾承認。他垮下臉：「你們真的不會修？」

「你會嗎？」

「我精修七藝，」亞斯克爾哼了一聲，氣噗噗拱起身子的模樣就像隻憤怒的小貓。傑洛特一直都很喜歡小貓，但牠們不是很喜歡獵魔士。「我能說五種語言，還能寫出讓你哭得像個小孩的歌。」

「所以，如果你無法修好馬車的話，為什麼我們能？」傑洛特說。

「因為看看你，看看你那些有夠大的肌肉，」亞斯克爾反駁。他盯著傑洛特的肩膀：「他們非常......厚實。」

傑洛特聳肩，移動了一下雙臂，而亞斯克爾為了某些原因仍盯著它們不放，大概是在思考傑洛特殺過多少東西。「用來殺怪物的。維瑟米爾對木工有些天份但他不在這，而且這也應該超出他的能力範圍。」他看出這事實終於進到他腦袋。「對不起。」

「我脖子上的咬痕在痊癒，你沒有咬上新的。」

傑洛特倒退一步：「我不會那樣傷害你的。」

「如果他們的間諜看見你沒有－」亞斯克爾走開了幾步然後走了回來。「咬我。現在，我能承受那疼痛。」

「我不是怪物，」傑洛特低吼。

「此時此刻你需要是！」亞斯克爾朝他大吼。「如果你不是的話他們會－」

「他們會怎樣？」傑洛特吸氣，但那層保護仍阻擋著他的氣味。「為什麼你還沒將那移除？」

「因為我們仍被監看著，」亞斯克爾說，「而且你會討厭我的氣味，alpha們通常都討厭我的氣味。」傑洛特沒有回應。「現在你應該要說你跟大部分的alpha不一樣。」傑洛特只是看了他一眼。「噢，我假設你不是，你是嗎？」亞斯克爾看向蘭伯特然後看了回來。「你要知道，我明白的。政治婚姻和其他那些的。」

「當然，」傑洛特附和，因為他一點都不明白，但幾天後他們都在要塞裡時艾斯凱爾就能加入了。「我不會那樣子傷害你的，」他向亞斯克爾保證。

「不，你會傷害我的，用著全新且有趣的各種方式。」傑洛特無法阻止那悲傷滲入到他自己的氣味裡。「你真的不想傷害我，是嗎？」

傑洛特搖頭：「不想。」

亞斯克爾抓了抓他脖子上癒合中的咬痕。「如果你不想傷害我，那麼我需要你傷害我。」

「這毫無道理，」傑洛特回道。「你需要告訴我這是怎麼回事。」但亞斯克爾的表情再次變得空白，然後一聲哨音從蘭伯特那傳來。他朝馬車走回，知道亞斯克爾跟著。「待在這，」他警告，因為蘭伯特的氣味是憤怒的，並且在加重中。他走近蘭伯特，操的就算那是蘭伯特，這氣味仍太苦澀。「怎麼了？」

「他們騙了我們，」蘭伯特說。「我們相信他們，因為他們把他們他媽的唯一的一個omega嫁給我們，而且我們是狼院－操他的老天在上你是屠夫！誰會把我們當妓女一樣搞？顯然那個貴族的雷天哈普家族會。」

「什麼意思？」傑洛特看進馬車。然後很快地他明白了。那看起來裝滿了禮物與說好的補給品，是那樣沒錯，但在最上面的幾層之後品質驟降到令人發笑。毛皮到處糾結、磨損露出縫線，食物在幾天後就會腐壞。被蛀蟲吃掉的布料。「有多少？」

「我是說，我們是我們，我們可以讓自己比他們認為的更有用，但那些馬他媽的肯定無法過度負重。」

「他們交給維瑟米爾的那袋錢，」傑洛特慢慢地說，在他伸手進馬車撈著貨品將它們按照有價值與垃圾分類時。

「打賭有一半只是金屬碎片或橡子。」蘭伯特幫忙他把貨物分類，而那兩堆東西說明了事實。傑洛特瞪著它們。它們完全可以放上其中一匹拉車的馬上。馬。傑洛特匆忙趕到馬車前頭，徹底地檢查牠們。沒有人比他更了解馬。而這邊也一樣。一匹完全沒有問題，而另一匹在他現在放上注意時，能聞見生病的氣味。他從頭到腳地檢查那匹馬，然後找到一處沒有正常癒合、裡頭已被感染的傷處，已經太遲來不及進行任何治療了。

傑洛特把臉貼上那匹馬的脖子。「我很抱歉，」他悄聲說。

「不，」蘭伯特猛地轉身。「你！」他大吼。「你他媽的父母到底為什麼那麼討厭你，讓他們這樣弄獵魔士？這都是些什麼狗屎玩意？」他比向那堆狗屎貨物。「操！」他大吼一聲大力踱步離開。

「你應該跟過去，」亞斯克爾靜靜地建議，傑洛特搖頭。

「不，這一次他真的會捅我，」傑洛特嘆氣。「操，我甚至都不感到驚訝。維瑟米爾會不高興的。」

「你沒有嗎？」

「我是生氣，」傑洛特承認，然後開始小心地打包有用的物品，「但是他簽的合約，把我簽給那些人，簽給你，而他們如此看低我們以至於欺騙我們。」傑洛特拿起包好的貨物綁上馬。他走向蘿蔔。「去，去找蘭伯特。」蘿蔔哼了一聲。「拜託，你不想看見我必須做的。」蘿蔔用頭頂了頂他，但往蘭伯特離開的方向走去了。「亞斯克爾，你不擅長騎馬，但至少你可以牽馬？」

「我可以，」亞斯克爾回答。

「很好，跟著蘿蔔，去蘭伯特那。」

「我才不要去你那暴怒的很合理的omega那，謝謝你喔，我在這很好。」

傑洛特搖頭：「照我說的做。」

「我為什麼要？」亞斯克爾回嘴。

「因為那匹馬在看見我殺掉另一匹馬時會陷入驚慌！」傑洛特高聲回道。「因為你的父母傷害了一個無辜的生物，而我現在要結束牠的苦難，因為這趟旅途對他來說是痛苦的但牠是個優秀的生物一直在忍耐，而我現在要讓牠解脫。」

「你也會，結束我的苦難？」亞斯克爾問，操的在傑洛特過去這幾天給出的那些所有保證之後那令人感到疼痛。傑洛特沒有回答，只是把所有人造用具從那匹病馬身上取下。傑洛特牽著馬走進他與亞斯克爾不久前才站在那的那塊空地。他對馬釋放了亞克席之印讓牠保持冷靜。他抬頭看去，看見另一匹馬已被推向跟隨蘿蔔走去，而亞斯克爾只是站在原地看著。隔了一段距離，但他沒有別開目光。

「謝謝你，你是一匹好馬，現在你可以休息了，」傑洛特對著那可憐的生物說。他的鋼劍在瞬間拔出，在下一個瞬間那匹馬死去。他擦去刀刃上的血後朝亞斯克爾的方向走去，劍仍在手裡。他有那麼瞬間看見亞斯克爾眼中的恐懼，但他一步都沒往後退。傑洛特停在他面前：「這個，」他的劍舉在身旁，「這永遠不會對著你舉起。只會為了你。」

「我的血親欺騙了你。把垃圾塞給你。」

「你是說那些貨物，還是在說你自己？」看起來造成了打擊。

「對他們來說是一樣的，」一會過後，亞斯克爾說。

「對你呢？」傑洛特等著。「你覺得你自己是垃圾嗎？被扔給狼群？你處於苦難之中嗎？」

「我要怎麼叫你？」

那讓傑洛特有些愣住。「你知道我的名字叫傑洛特。」

「沒錯，但你要求我怎麼叫你？」

傑洛特把劍收起。「隨你喜歡，亞斯克爾。」他邁開腳步，跟隨著馬匹以及蘭伯特的氣味。當他們找到他們時，蘭伯特正在練習劍招來讓自己冷靜下來，而傑洛特阻止不了自己。那是個根深蒂固的反應。如果你的兄弟在訓練，你必須跟他一起。他躲開揮來的劍刃，接著他們一起動作著，幾十年的劍舞銘印在他們的肌肉之中。傑洛特感覺到平和冷靜，在與他的任一名兄弟訓練後總是如此。他們結束在對著彼此繞圓之後，劍刃停在彼此的脖頸之上。只要再多那麼一點點的揮動，他們就會砍下對方的頭。但他們徹底信任彼此與他們的訓練，他們只是站在那，劍刃貼在肌膚上，直到傑洛特微笑。

「不，」蘭伯特說。「如果你抱我，我會割開你的肚子。」傑洛特只是繼續對著他笑。「什麼？」

「你用著有建設性的態度處理你的憤怒，我真為你感到驕傲。」

「我才不會對他有更多的大吼大叫。那又不是他的錯。」

「不是嗎？」亞斯克爾問。他看起來既震驚又困惑。「理論上我覺得是？因為我毀掉了我家族的前途？」

「你的家族或許夢想著會有什麼前途但是，拜託，我們都知道一名克拉克的領主終將會搞砸一切，不論他們唯一的omega擁有多麽純潔又甜美的屁股。他們會熱切地抓住相同地位的任何一個人。因為我打賭他們從來不懂的如何操作那些遊戲，並搞砸他們的機會。然後只要還是活著，他們就能把一切怪到你頭上，而不是那真正的來源。」

「你不......你應該要恨我跟你的alpha結合的，」亞斯克爾說。

傑洛特對著亞斯克爾的語氣皺眉，因他像那樣強調了你的，但他是凱爾莫罕僅存的alpha，而如果那男人是在那樣堅持傳統的家庭中被養大，他想亞斯克爾應該是認為其他所有人都屬於傑洛特的一部分。

「聽著，讓我們把這說清楚然後我他媽的不會再說一次，但這不是因為他是個alpha，這是因為他該死的是我們當中最好的而你父母決定要這樣搞他。我有點想要炸掉他們的房子，割開他們的血管然後把他們用他們自己的腸子吊死。」蘭伯特用著表達他徹底認真的平板語氣說著。「但你沒有裝載那輛馬車，對吧？」

「沒有，自大學回家後我幾乎都被關在我的房間裡。」

「而你也沒有亂搞那袋錢幣，」蘭伯特說。

「我們不知道－」傑洛特被蘭伯特對他擺出的那表情打斷，因為是啊。

「不，我沒有，」亞斯克爾挺起了肩膀：「我有做的是，嗯，我的確在大學裡到處亂搞。我跟兩名beta和一名omega睡了。」

傑洛特瞪著他：「在這等著。」他必須去走一走，蘭伯特跟了上來。「他真的那麼說了對吧，不是我的幻想？」他一定是在幻想。

蘭伯特清了下喉嚨忍住不笑。「他說了。噢我他媽的眾神啊。他說了。他真的那麼說了。兩個beta和一個omega。」

「沒有alpha。」

「沒有alpha。」

「他們認為他被毀了，就因為兩個beta和一個omega。」

「這個嘛你知道的，沒有omega能在沒有一個巨大的完美的alpha的結在他們的屁股裡時高潮。所有人都知道這個的傑洛特。我知道，因為我深受其害，從來都不知道那至高的愉悅是－」

傑洛特再也憋不住大笑了：「整整兩個beta，和一個omega，操，蘭伯特。」

蘭伯特也一起大笑：「傑洛特，他們不只是混帳，他們還是他媽的白痴。」傑洛特點頭，一手環上蘭伯特的肩膀撐住自己，因為他實在笑到不行。「他們是那麼的－」蘭伯特甚至無法繼續說下去，因為他笑個不停，剩下的句子都變成咯咯地笑聲。

「抱歉？」亞斯克爾大喊。他們轉過身，而他還站在原地。「什麼事那麼好笑？我剛告訴了你們我認為永遠不該告訴你們的事。我跟三個人睡過。」那只是再次戳中他們笑穴，他們憋不住。「那有什麼好笑的？」

「噢天啊，他剛剛跺腳了，」蘭伯特笑得更大聲了。「我想要留住這隻幼崽。」

「我們會的，我會的，畢竟都跟那些不潔的貨物綁在一起了，」傑洛特試著止住不笑但辦不到。「亞斯克爾，三個。整整三個人當中，沒有半個是alpha？」

「是的？我不懂笑點在哪。」亞斯克爾皺眉：「我跟他們都睡了不只一次。我至少做過十次。」

「操，」傑洛特與蘭伯特同時說，然後笑到岔氣。傑洛特走過去抱著亞斯克爾，用鼻子磨蹭了他一會，然後想起他不該這麼做，那男人不會想要他這麼做。他往後退開，然後再看見亞斯克爾差不多緊跟上來時停住。

「亞斯克爾，你從來沒有跟alpha睡過，你不是不潔的。」

「我確定我是，」亞斯克爾皺眉：「我是個蕩貨。」

「小崽子，三個人十次不算淫蕩。我都字面意義上的數不清了，在幾十年前就。我跟你保證，你有過的那些性愛沒有讓你『不潔』。」蘭伯特靠了上來，傑洛特退開讓蘭伯特伸手覆上亞斯克爾脖子。「在北方就連皇家宮廷都沒有半個人會把那視做不潔。沒有結，沒有人在乎。你的父母太過白痴，他們認為你不潔，然而操他的卡蘭特女王和亞丁國王，和其他半打的王族都不在乎這個。只有封閉落後地方的貴族會在意這事。」

「那獵魔士呢？」

「我如果在乎的話就不對了，考慮到我睡過了多少人，」傑洛特說，「雖然比蘭伯特少。」

「我是個蕩貨，」蘭伯特說。

「你對那沒問題？」亞斯克爾一臉震驚，看起來正準備好面對傑洛特做些什麼。

傑洛特不太明白。「我為什麼要？」他為什麼要在乎蘭伯特在他的路途上做些什麼，只要他能每年冬天都回到家就好。

「我......他們的護衛準備在邊界搶劫你們。我想要我們快一點是因為那麼或許他們就來不及準備好，我們就能成功通過，」亞斯克爾脫口而出。「我偷聽到他們。」

「他們認為他們的護衛能擊敗我們？」蘭伯特哼道。「感謝操他的老天我們把你從他們那帶走了小崽子，在他們的愚笨感染你之前。」

傑洛特不得不同意那句話。「走吧，我們就看著是什麼會迎接我們。」

亞斯克爾深吸了口氣。「你不覺得我是個蕩貨。」

「我很確定如果你努力的話，我們絕對可以把你變成一個蕩貨。擁有人生目標對人類來說很重要，」蘭伯特熱切地說。

「傑洛特？」

「當然了我們可以幫忙你搞定那個的，」傑洛特同意。他想要對他年輕的omega表示支持。

「你腦袋是不是哪裡少根筋？」

「我們被打中腦袋很多次，但我們在乎的通常只有關於殺死怪物、拯救世界的事。在乎你跟人睡過十次是浪費力氣，」傑洛特回答。

「噢......我說謊了，其實是八次，我只是想要聽起來更讓人印象深刻。」

「你看起來從白痴的扶養下存活下來了，我很印象深刻。」傑洛特對他露出個小小的笑容。而亞斯克爾發出大笑。不文雅地，但那包含在自肺腑發出的大笑之中的小小的情緒，令人入迷。未來看起來很嚴峻，還有著被搶劫的擔憂，但亞斯克爾漸漸地從他的殼中顯露出來，越來越多。

而傑洛特非常入迷。


	6. Chapter 6

他們在酒館裡吃了午餐，那是離開特馬利亞邊界前的最後一個村莊。「好吧，」傑洛特嘆氣。「說真的，就只有一個選擇不是嗎？」

「操他的老天，他們怎麼不直接掛個牌子說我們是雷天哈普的護衛，那還會比較不顯眼一點。」蘭伯特喝了口啤酒，將麵包撕開一半遞給亞斯克爾。「智障。徹底的智障，居然那麼明顯。」

「是我們的名聲還沒傳到克拉克，還是單純他們太過高估自己？」傑洛特想知道。

「我不明白？」

「你父母，」傑洛特撇了下頭。「那些人是他們雇用的。」

「在哪？我沒看見半個認識的，」亞斯克爾查看屋內的動作太過明顯。「這裡所有人看起來都一樣。不是農民就是退休士兵。跟任何一座村莊一樣。」

「靴子，小崽子。看看那桌那七個人的靴子，」蘭伯特用靠在杯子上的手指比了一下。「看看頂端的縫線，只有在克拉克和布魯格會那樣縫。那是狼的皮，不是牛皮，只會是克拉克和維登。鞋跟是克拉克和特馬利亞的樣式，所以，克拉克來的，然後為什麼穿著那樣好的靴子的人會出現在這，在這時候？除非他們是被派來搶劫我們的護衛。」

「你們真的辦得到那樣？」亞斯克爾一臉讚嘆：「就靠看著靴子判斷出人是從哪來是做什麼的？」

傑洛特只是聳聳肩：「那很明顯。」

「不呢，那才不明顯，」亞斯克爾反駁。

「亞斯克爾，見特馬利亞國王時我想要穿有蕾絲領的衣服，」蘭伯特說，亞斯克爾反感的表情令傑洛特哼了一聲。「怎樣，我以為那很有型。」

「在三年前很有型，」亞斯克爾回道，「只在－喔，符合技能的知識。你們了解靴子，因為你們需要辨認出那是士兵還是強盜還是什麼其他之類的。」

「這些日子裡那兩者通常沒有什麼分別，但了解縫線讓我們至少知道該把屍體送回哪裡。好崽子，」蘭伯特稱讚。傑洛特注意到那是如何地令亞斯克爾振奮起來。「你怎麼想，傑洛特？他們會跟蹤我們，還是會先離開去設置『陷阱』？」

傑洛特用眼角餘光看著他們：「陷阱，」一會後他說。「他們認為他們比我們聰明(smarter)。」

「當然了，艾斯凱爾與維瑟米爾通常負責腦袋的部分，但我們是機靈(clever)的那方。」

「我不明白，」亞斯克爾望著蘭伯特：「那一樣啊，不是嗎？」

「不是所有的知識都是相同的，」蘭伯特解釋，「維瑟米爾讀過所有被寫下或是沒有被寫下的關於曾踏足這塊大陸的每一隻怪物的書。你想要技術性的答案，想要知道歷史，問他。艾斯凱爾很像他，把任何文字放到他面前，他能推測出寫下那些字的人當下在想什麼。」蘭伯特喝完他的啤酒。「他們是我認識的人當中最聰明的。不過看看傑洛特，連個狗屁都讀不了，但能光是盯著一個人就立刻知道他們要做什麼。我愛艾斯凱爾，但要堵上腦袋的話，我想要傑洛特待在我背後。當事態不妙時機靈能讓你安全渡過。」

「抱歉，」傑洛特怒瞪吐出那祕密的蘭伯特。他走到櫃檯點了一些能在路上吃的食物。他聽見那些護衛離開——絕對是陷阱。接著是另一道腳步聲，亞斯克爾站到他身旁，倚靠在吧檯邊。「什麼事？」

「我不......嗯......很多士兵都無法閱讀，」亞斯克爾輕聲說。

「我能閱讀，」傑洛特哼道。他回頭看向蘭伯特，後者一臉懊悔，然後試圖用他那個我他媽的才不在乎表情藏起，但立刻又垮下回到懊悔，因為他們全都知道這是最令傑洛特痛苦的一件事。他點了下頭表示他明白蘭伯特的狗屎感受。

「只是不擅長。等我們抵達那個你要帶我去的不管哪裡。我在大學裡有做家教，我能教你，」亞斯克爾自告奮勇。

傑洛特望著他，他的表情是那麽開放又充滿希望。傑洛特痛恨毀掉那表情，但這不是如亞斯克爾想的那樣是可以被教導的事。「不用了，謝謝，我現在這樣就行了。」他如此說，然後看著那男人的臉垮下。

「當然了，不，很抱歉打擾你。」亞斯克爾走回到他們的座位，傑洛特低聲咒罵，為了毀掉那一刻的自己。他收起購買的乾燥水果與肉條後回到座位。亞斯克爾沒看向他。

「我能閱讀，」傑洛特說。「我曾經讀的那麼多。而現在我無法。那令我疼痛。」

「或許只是有些疏於練習了？」亞斯克爾的語調是那麼地猶豫。

「無關練習，是他的眼睛，」蘭伯特插嘴。傑洛特感覺到蘭伯特的腳踝在桌子底下擦過他的。「傑洛特與我們其他人有些不同，那不同令他明明了解閱讀的一切機制，也能那麼做，但令他疼痛。」

「字母在頁面上移動，翻滾跳躍，」傑洛特解釋。「我無法辨認正式書寫。僅是閱讀你留給我的那一行句子就令我頭痛。」

「噢，」亞斯克爾看起來是那麼地悲傷。「我不明白。」

「我們全都不明白，我學會如何寫出令他較容易閱讀的文字，自學如何製作書本，好讓他能夠擁有一些他最愛的那幾本書，但圖書室裡大部分的書都只是令他感到痛苦。」

「我能讀。」

「很好啊，」傑洛特半是諷刺半是真心地說。

「不是我是說，好吧應該說沒錯我是那樣說，但我在學校裡總是自願朗讀課文段落。我喜歡聽見故事的語句被大聲讀出。那是我所被允許的最接近吟遊詩人的行為了。我可以。我不介意對你朗讀，如果你想的話。」

傑洛特看向蘭伯特，後者給了他一個熱切的點頭。「那會很棒的。」

「我不想剝奪你們倆相處的時間，只是或許一週裡一兩次？」亞斯克爾補上。

「我們總是擁有很多時間。冬天裡搖搖欲墜的要塞，只有四個人，有的是時間，」傑洛特回答。他與蘭伯特只花六七個小時在一起，他們都是，然後剩餘的時間做各自的事。「那會很棒的。」亞斯克爾看起來次那麼地高興，掛著點亮雙眼的大大笑容。當他們真心快樂時他們也會有著那omega雙眼裡的那種明亮光芒。傑洛特為了他那麼做，並且他體內的每一項alpha本能都令他想發出轟隆的低吟。如果亞斯克爾的氣味沒有被遮掩的那麼徹底，現在的他聞起來會是什麼味道呢？

「你知道任何一首下流的詩嗎？我的小小蕩貨門生？」蘭伯特問。「我喜歡下流詩。」

「嗯，不知道，那樣不對，」亞斯克爾回答，「而且你叫我什麼？」

「我的蕩貨門生，我要好好訓練你，以你的目標把你教成幾乎跟我一樣蕩的蕩貨。」

「我－傑洛特？」

「他是我們之中睡過最多人的那一個，所以如果你想要把那個當作人生目標，他的確是能夠給予你最多幫助的人。」

「我們該去面對那個護衛們設置的陷阱了吧，看起來是個好主意。」

蘭伯特咧嘴：「你完全就有知道的下流詩，只是不想在你強壯的大alpha面前說出。我明白，但相信我，他也會很喜歡的。」蘭伯特大力拍了一下亞斯克爾的背，幾乎把他種進桌子裡。「省下那力氣去爬山吧。」

傑洛特覺得亞斯克爾臉上的紅暈很可愛。「我們應該再給他們一個小時，好確保那陷阱有真的被設置好。昆特牌？」蘭伯特咕噥著同意，而亞斯克爾一臉充滿興趣。「你會玩嗎？」

「一點點，不過我不再擁有我的牌組了。」

「我們在要塞里有一堆多餘的牌，等到了那裡後你能組一副，」蘭伯特向他保證。「大家都知道傑洛特接受用卡牌代替賭金。」

「那似乎有點蠢，」亞斯克爾看向傑洛特。

「有時人們沒有錢，我讓農夫用他們能給的東西支付，」傑洛特微微低下頭。不過他不想要亞斯克爾有完全錯誤的理解：「我也搗了許多海賊窩，從屍體上能找到有趣的東西。」

「我有點害怕我們對有趣的定義會有多麽不同。」

蘭伯特把自己的牌組交給亞斯克爾。「我想看你跟他玩。」

傑洛特聳肩，洗起他自己的牌，用他手指習慣的動作，簡單地移動操作那些牌。但亞斯克爾秀了一手，單手切牌、瀑布洗牌，還有其他種小丑會表演的方式。他發出印象深刻的低吟，那令亞斯克爾弄掉了幾張牌。傑洛特專心在自己的卡牌上。他輕易地贏了。他看向亞斯克爾，閃電般地伸手翻開仍在他手中可使用的牌。「再一場，這次別故意輸掉。」

「你或許不喜歡但如果我要贏，最好是先餵胖你的對手，然後在下一場將他洗劫一空，」亞斯克爾朝他微笑，傑洛特享受蘭伯特大笑的方式，那兩名omega顯然交上朋友了，那會給要塞帶來美妙的和諧。「這次想要賭錢嗎？我出門時偷了四十克朗。賭點大的，我下......」

「八克朗，」傑洛特說。

「為什麼是八？」亞斯克爾一臉困惑：「你的幸運數字？」

「可能會是。」亞斯克爾與人睡了八次使自己的名字染上不潔，讓他與傑洛特結為伴侶。而每當他看見越多真實的亞斯克爾時他就想了解更多。或許有一天八會成為他的幸運數字。

傑洛特再次獲勝，但這次進到了第三局，並且主要靠的是運氣。比分很接近。「做得好，我很期待冬天裡跟你一起打牌。賭金可能會是家事，或是愚蠢的小東西像是軟木塞和毬果。」

「那聽起來很有趣。」

「我們已經給了他們夠多的時間了，」蘭伯特說。「而且我們會想要確保能在天黑前越過邊界。」

傑洛特同意那點，他們收拾好卡牌，牽上馬匹。他們走上通往亞丁的那條路，沒人開口聊天。傑洛特與蘭伯特專心注意周遭，而亞斯克爾看起來一如以往，一臉陷入自己腦中世界的模樣。

「壞掉的馬車？操的你們是認真的嗎？」蘭伯特哼了一聲：「我要按照我的原則殺了他們，為了他們可能會繁殖後代，而我們不允許這世界上有那麼多的愚蠢遊蕩。」他搖頭：「在殺了他們之前我要為他們定義何為反諷。」

「我們需要留下至少一個好讓潘克拉茨知道發生什麼事，」傑洛特說。

「我覺得他們的屍體就足夠說明了，」蘭伯特反駁。「他們甚至沒有一個合適的陣型，我能看見他們所有人，」蘭伯特幾乎是在哀嚎了。「我有一輩子沒殺掉任何東西了。」那個一輩子只是兩個禮拜。

「等我們到家後我們會有很多時間，你跟我一起去獵鳥身女妖，」傑洛特向他保證。「乖點。」

「好啦，不過我要找個來上。」

「你們不是應該認真一點看待這事嗎？」亞斯克爾問。他看起來很緊張，傑洛特捧住他的脖子，搓揉著靠近那現在幾乎已經完全消失的咬痕的位置。亞斯克爾似乎放鬆了下來。

「不，他們就是群扮演士兵的孩子，而我們要讓他們看看這麼做的自己犯了什麼樣的錯誤，」傑洛特解釋。「你待在這。直到我說安全為止。」傑洛特望著他：「發誓。」

「好的，當然。我絕對不會第一個衝進危險當中，」亞斯克爾大大的雙眼充滿真誠。他緊抓著斜背在身上的袋子。「我能幫忙看著馬，」他保證道。

「謝謝，我知道蘿蔔被交給對的人，會得到很好的照顧，」傑洛特看著亞斯克爾的肩膀挺起，像是決心要好好去做。很好，這樣他的心思就在這了，而且他們也不認為這會花上太長時間。蘿蔔能保護亞斯克爾的安全的。

傑洛特沒有拔出劍，他懷疑對付這些白痴他甚至不需要那麼做。他與蘭伯特走向那輛「壞掉」的馬車，蘭伯特幾乎在小跳步了。「你可以洗劫他們就好，」傑洛特勸誘著。

「不管怎樣我都會那麼做的，」蘭伯特微笑著。那對微笑來說太過尖銳太過雀躍。

「如果你對他們好一點，我幫你洗一個禮拜的衣服。」蘭伯特討厭洗衣服。但他的笑容沒有改變，因為他更討厭被惡搞。「你留下一個活口就好，真正的活口而不是在我們離開時只剩一口氣，我幫你洗兩個禮拜的衣服。」

「好吧，」蘭伯特答應。他們幾乎抵達馬車旁了。「你們好嗎各位親愛的旅行夥伴們！」

傑洛特咕噥一聲，因為那有點太超過了，真的。蘭伯特與那幾名男人交談，同意這附近的路真是糟透了。在馬車後方彎下身檢查車輪的那人顯然準備朝他們的腿發射弩箭。他回頭看去，亞斯克爾待在原地，握著兩匹馬的韁繩。他一臉驚恐。傑洛特不喜歡那樣。「潘克拉茨付給你們的錢沒多到值得讓你們死在我們手裡，而我們只是想回家。這是你們離開的機會。」

「喔你可不可以停止當個內心溫暖的alpha，溫柔的戰士什麼的太煩人了。」

「這能平衡掉你的混帳，蘭伯特，」傑洛特回答。他看向他認為是領頭的那個人：「這是你能夠告訴孫兒們你曾面對過獵魔士並活著生下他們父母的機會。」

「等你們死後我有的是機會，」那男人咆哮。他拔出劍。所以這不是偷盜，是謀殺。  
傑洛特放出阿爾德之印，他們全都向後飛去。蘭伯特翻過馬車解決掉跪在地上的十字弓男。他們的身手算好了，傑洛特想，但那在面對一名陷入極度煩躁的獵魔士時那沒什麼意義。瞬間內全部的人都死了，除了那兩人以外。他們丟掉了武器跪到地上。

「你說了只需要一個活口，」蘭伯特從他正在洗劫的馬車與屍體旁大喊：「我來丟硬幣。」

「朱利安大人，拜託，我求求您，請饒恕！」其中一人大喊，幾乎哭了出來。

「不，不要－」傑洛特開口，但亞斯克爾已開始往這跑了過來。「過來，」亞斯克爾跑到他身旁時他說完。

「朱利安大人，非常非常抱歉，」那男人嚎啕大哭，那是合理的嘗試。面對年輕omega的纖細柔軟，他大概會開始述說自己是如何受到他雙親的威脅、有著飢苦的家人之類的。「很抱歉我們辜負了您，」那男人繼續說著，蘭伯特走向他們，準備要說些刻薄話了，傑洛特很確定。

「非常抱歉我們沒能完成您的救援計畫，沒能把您從那個屠夫手中救出，」那男人說。

傑洛特僵住了。他不可能真的那麼說。他聽見一聲咆哮於是轉頭看去，蘭伯特當然要把他們兩個都殺了。他一會才意識到那咆哮是亞斯克爾發出的。是在亞斯克爾往前走了幾步往那個跪在地上的男人吐了口水然後開始踢他時，傑洛特才意識到。

「小崽子有牙齒！」蘭伯特歡呼。

傑洛特看見另一名士兵伸出手，他走上前重重地往那隻朝亞斯克爾移動的手踩下，一道噁心的斷裂聲從他靴底傳出。「永遠不准再有任何一個屬於潘克拉茨的人能對狼院的omega抬起半隻手。」他的語調平靜，那是保證，不是威脅。

「是真的，alpha大人，他付錢要我們救走他，」那男人堅持。

「不我沒有，你這混帳！」亞斯克爾大吼，往那男人肚子踹了一腳，後者痛苦地彎下身。「我很感激自己被帶走！比起他們我寧願選擇任何你能想像得出的最殘忍暴力的alpha！」

「而你得到了，你得到了屠夫，」手骨斷裂的那人說。

「是的，母親與父親把他們所認為會發生的事表達的非常清楚了，那些他們想要我去害怕的。但我沒有，因為如果他是暴力的，那老實說如了他們的意。我絕不會付錢請求救援，因為我已經被救走了。」亞斯克爾看向傑洛特。「Alpha，你需要說 _我將你從遮蓋中解放_ 三次，然後舔這裡，」亞斯克爾指著自己的脖子，「那應該就能讓遮蓋消失。」

「我將你從遮蓋中解放，我將你從遮蓋中解放，我將你從遮蓋中解放，」傑洛特說，然後站到亞斯克爾身後。蘭伯特往前保護他們，準備好大開殺戒。傑洛特慢慢地蹭著亞斯克爾的腺體，舔了上去。似乎有片薄膜被拉開來，而就在那一點鬆脫的瞬間裡亞斯克爾把他推開，將那從他身上撕離。不是馬上，但很快的亞斯克爾真實的氣味開始進到傑洛特鼻中。

他所嚐到的他的omega的氣味，是操他的氣到不行。憤怒，全然的狂怒從他身上傾瀉而出，聞起來就像是佈滿鹽分的海岸、照射在水邊花朵上的太陽，又苦又甜。

傑洛特在那瞬間沈醉其中，下一個瞬間他在護甲裡硬挺。

他不懂為什麼那名alpha士兵那樣往後退開，大概是因爲聞起來如此憤怒的omega會觸發alpha的本能，觸發他的本能。但他沒有，因為他真的想看看亞斯克爾會怎麼做。

「操你的，居然說這樣的謊，」亞斯克爾怒道。「我完全不想要從他們身邊被帶走，永遠。因為他要把我從那爛透的地方弄走，遠離那對更加爛透的父母。你怎敢試圖向他抹黑我？我從來沒有做出任何一件錯事。從來沒有。操你的。」亞斯克爾踹向那alpha，後者低吼著露出牙齒，試圖釋放出支配的氣息讓亞斯克爾退開。

傑洛特看見他的雙膝顫抖，然後他定住它們。「我聞著一名獵魔士alpha的氣味好幾天了，他一直試著壓制自己的氣味，但那仍然大大贏過你正在做的狗屎氣味。」亞斯克爾接著露出微笑：「你認為他是個怪物，是頭動物，是嗎？你知道動物們，alpha總會按照omega的意願行動。這幾天以來我四肢著地讓他將我操到不省人事。操的那麼多所以，現在他由我指揮了，被我邪惡狡詐的omega方式色誘而完全淪陷著魔了。」

傑洛特與蘭伯特對上雙眼，很顯然地他的狼兄弟正處於好幾年以來最樂的狀態。

「我甚至不需要想，我的alpha就會去做任何我想要的事。舉個例子，如果我要他一巴掌搧掉那氣味，他會－」亞斯克爾轉過身看向傑洛特，在那些士兵看不見時他蔑視與平靜的舉止垮下。幫我？他的表情似乎是那麼說。傑洛特只是聳肩，走上前反掌給了那alpha一下，那力道使後者的下巴脫臼。「老天爺啊，」亞斯克爾在克制住自己前低喃。他清了下喉嚨，「而如果我想要你的喉嚨被割開，讓你沐浴在自己的鮮血中，嗯。」亞斯克爾蹲下：「你現在應該感覺想要說實話了？」

「您的母親付給我們額外的錢，讓我們在有機會時這麼說，」那士兵說，此時他的眼淚是真的了。

傑洛特看見亞斯克爾的肩膀下垂了一點。「蘭伯特，把他們綁起來。」

「嗷～我想要殺掉一個，你說好的。」他真的想，他才得到一點樂子而已。傑洛特只是看了他一眼，當蘭伯特敲昏他們時他沒說什麼。他領著亞斯克爾回到馬匹旁，然後把亞斯克爾放上蘿蔔，因為那男人看起來有些迷茫。他出發前進，幾分鐘後蘭伯特跟上他們。很快地他們越過了邊界，他們再往前多前進了一些，然後在一條小溪旁找到能夠紮營過夜的地點。傑洛特幫著亞斯克爾下馬，讓他坐到一棵倒地的樹木上。他照料動物們，蘭伯特起好營火並設置了幾個陷阱。他們都坐到那根木頭上，傑洛特在一側，蘭伯特在另外一側。

「我沒有相信他們，」傑洛特告訴亞斯克爾。

「在我讓他們說出事實後？」

「不，我在他們開口的瞬間就不相信他們，」傑洛特說。

「我們能聞出謊言，尤其大謊，小崽子，」蘭伯特解釋。他環上亞斯克爾的肩。「你超讚的！那些魄力都從哪來的啊？」

傑洛特不需要用聞的也能知道那是個謊言，因為沒有人在策劃好那一場戲後還會那樣子警告他。而且他不會相信的，因為如果他對自己誠實，他不想相信。他想要假裝亞斯克爾是快樂的，或是至少不反感於被簽給狼群－被簽給他。

「氣過頭，」亞斯克爾只是這麼說。然後他僵住了，一動也不動。「為什麼你們兩個這麼靠近？」

「我們可以移開，」傑洛特說。

「不，我不想你們移開，從來沒有人摸我，」他脫口而出。

「摸，」蘭伯特說，然後一根手指戳上亞斯克爾下巴。「摸，」他的肩膀。「摸，」他的鼻子。「不會電人啊，我也聞不出你是有毒還什麼的。」

「我聞起來不對。」

「你聞起來不對？」蘭伯特越過他看向傑洛特：「什麼是對的？」

傑洛特也不知道。「對我來說你聞起來很對。像是憤怒與蜂蜜酒。安撫人心。」

「蘭伯特那麼侵略性的氣味真的沒讓你感到反感？」

傑洛特搖頭。「他聞起來就像是蘭伯特。你聞起來像是海岸。野性與鹹味，和甜。哪裡有問題？」

「那讓我父母想起母親有過外遇，我可能是又可能不是我父親的兒子。」

「噢，所以他們討厭你是因為他們自己。」

「公平來說，也是因為我，我是個問題，」亞斯克爾說。

他是，因為他聞起來桀驁不遜又誘人，又像是有著許多秘密能夠讓他投入探索揭露。傑洛特伸手撥開他額上的頭髮。「摸，」他輕聲說。「我去檢查陷阱。」

他能聽見蘭伯特開始向亞斯克爾解釋踹人最好的方式。陷阱抓到了幾隻兔子，傑洛特將牠們處理好放到火上。他們吃著，然後他看著火光凸顯了亞斯克爾臉上的陰影。「唱歌，」傑洛特說。

「抱歉，什麼？」

「你說你想要成為吟遊詩人，你修習了七藝，你絕對會個一兩首歌。」

「或許來一首下流的？」蘭伯特扭動著他的眉毛，傑洛特喜歡那逗亞斯克爾發笑的模樣。

「我唱的真的不是很好。」

「是你說的，還是你的父母？」

「還有幾名同學和教授。因為我膽敢喜歡一般民謠，辜負了我的潛力。」

「感謝操他的老天我們把你救出來了小崽子，」蘭伯特搖頭。「你被太多蠢材包圍。」

「真的。通俗歌曲超有趣的！」亞斯克爾站起身，把雙手往褲子上抹了抹。他清了清喉嚨，然後唱起一首他們倆都認得的歌。就只是關於一名農夫的女兒以及所有被她邀請進茅草屋的男人們的蠢歌。他有著迷人的嗓音，而他的氣味在他唱歌時是那麼的快樂。在他們倆拍手鼓掌時甚至變得更快樂。

那夜稍晚，亞斯克爾在睡墊裡伸出手，然後看向他。傑洛特露出一點微笑，不想因為露出太多牙齒而嚇到他。「什麼事？」

「我能摸你嗎？」

「可以，」一會後傑洛特說。

亞斯克爾伸出手，把手覆上他的。「摸，」他說，只是他沒有放開。他握著傑洛特的手睡著，而傑洛特不介意。

「已經開始戀愛了蛤？」蘭伯特悄聲說。他靠在一棵樹上，清理著幾把匕首。

「不，還沒，」傑洛特感覺到亞斯克爾收緊他的手，他也握了回去。「再一兩天。」

蘭伯特嘲笑他，傑洛特不在意。他空著的那隻手沿著亞斯克爾的下巴移動。「摸，」他說。

「等我們到家後我要搬離你幾個房間，」蘭伯特宣布。「你們倆會超級討人厭。」

傑洛特懷疑亞斯克爾會想要那樣。但傑洛特開始希望他會。


	7. Chapter 7

傑洛特知道最後一段路程會很辛苦，但他從沒意識到過有多麽辛苦。蘭伯特躁動著，他們離要塞，離他的地盤那麼近了，他想要回家，回到他的空間。如果只有他們兩個，他們會加快速度，今晚就到家，因為傑洛特也很想回到家，想回到他的狼群身邊。但亞斯克爾的體力顯然正在快速地消失中，無法再走更遠了。他正努力堅持他可以繼續，但他已經在走路時摔倒兩次——逐漸加深的黑暗與幾乎垂直的陡坡對他來說太多了。

「我們停下過夜吧，」傑洛特堅定地說，因為他們抵達的是到家前的最後一個能真正算得上營地的地點。他所有的本能正尖叫者回家，但把那些推到一旁並照顧亞斯克爾是他的工作。

「我能繼續走，」亞斯克爾在抗議的同時再次被絆倒。傑洛特在他摔到地面上之前抓住了他。「我可以，」他堅持，他的氣味頑固，就算他的身體正違反著他的意志。

「他能繼續走，」蘭伯特點頭附和。他的手指敲著大腿。「我們能今天到家。」

「不我們不能，」傑洛特比了下亞斯克爾。試著讓蘭伯特展現一點同理心。

「把他放上蘿蔔，把他跟馬綁在一起然後我們－」

「蘭伯特，」傑洛特低吼，擺出了他的兄長表情。「他是個人類，不習慣這些。在黑暗中走這最後一段路對我們來說都很困難！我們紮營。」

「我們他媽的盡全力，」蘭伯特吼了回來，逼近的臉讓他的鼻子幾乎擦過傑洛特的。「你們倆去做你們喜歡的吧。」

傑洛特看著蘭伯特抓起行李繼續往前方的路走去。他感到擔心，但必須任由他去，因為蘭伯特能處理路上撞見的任何事而亞斯克爾不能。

「我真的沒事，」亞斯克爾搖晃了幾下，疲憊正要把他壓垮。

傑洛特搖搖頭：「不，你不是。」他領著亞斯克爾與兩匹馬前往一小塊空地。那裡有著一個火堆，他收集木頭，將那火堆點燃。氣溫下降了很多，但他們動身回家的時間夠早，土地還沒完全結凍。是有些雪，但道路還沒被蓋住。不過他還是把睡墊併排在一起。「今晚你會需要我的體溫，」傑洛特解釋。

「你打算要在這操我，在我感覺像狗屎在我們好幾天沒洗澡的時候？」亞斯克爾炸毛，像是隻憤怒的貓咪。「真的？現在？」

「不，」傑洛特搖頭。「就是字面意義的體溫，地面會變得很冷，在你睡著時吸走你的溫度。我能抵抗那個。」傑洛特看向營火。「我......我們不需要做那個的。永遠都。」

「我思考了所有的可能，那就是為什麼我感到困惑。但這是他不在的第一晚所以......」亞斯克爾拖長了所以，讓那變成六個音節的字。「所以，晚餐吃兔子？」很顯然地試圖從那尷尬的話題中回復。

「現在打獵太晚了，」傑洛特還剩下一些肉乾，把它遞給亞斯克爾，後者往肉乾上啃了幾口就還給傑洛特，連進食都覺得太累。「明天會有頓好的，」他保證。亞斯克爾看起來是那麼的疲憊，傑洛特所有的本能都呼喊著保護。但他不確定自己能做到什麼程度。沒有蘭伯特的煩人做緩衝令他猶豫。「摸？」他問，然後在亞斯克爾坐到他腿上時驚訝地眨著眼。那名omega往他懷裡蹭的模樣就像是試圖要讓自己嵌進傑洛特的肋骨裡。他沒想到會是這個。他原本想的是拍拍那男人肩膀之類的。但今天是辛苦的一天，或許比亞斯克爾過去的任何辛苦旅途都要辛苦。他們已接近旅途的終點但還沒到達，等到家時所有人都會累得夠嗆，更何況是這名年輕人。他需要安慰。

傑洛特非常小心地將雙手環抱住亞斯克爾。亞斯克爾似乎就這麼靠在他身上融化了。「你喜歡擁抱。」在他的胸口上是一道點頭。他冒險收緊手臂。當亞斯克爾發出一道尖銳的叫聲時他立刻放開。「對不起。我不知道該怎麼－」

「好緊喔，」亞斯克爾聞起來很快樂。他聞起來仍有些憤怒，那似乎就像蘭伯特，憤怒是他氣味基底的一部分，但現在被快樂覆蓋。「你抱得好緊。」

「是的？」

「還要，」亞斯克爾要求。傑洛特猶豫，他不想再次弄痛亞斯克爾。「再一次，不然我就捅你，」亞斯克爾的快樂氣味開始消散，憤怒升起。「蘭伯特能為了你過份照顧捅你，我能為了你不過分照顧捅你。」

「你沒辦法捅我的，」傑洛特忍不住笑了出來。一聲可愛的小小的怒吼，亞斯克爾的氣息高漲。他以為會被打或甚至被咬，但那男人只是......似乎抱他抱得更大力了。

「摸，」亞斯克爾要求，傑洛特環抱住他，收緊雙手。「摸，」他再次要求。

傑洛特毫無頭緒他想要什麼。「我在摸你啊，」傑洛特說。

「不像你摸他的那樣。」亞斯克爾的鼻子貼在他的喉嚨上。「我知道有些是屬於他的，但......我能也有一點點嗎？」

傑洛特試著回想他觸摸蘭伯特的方式。老實說他從沒想過那個，那是蘭伯特——他們彼此觸摸幾十年了。有著拳頭，有著刀戳。脖子上的手、額頭、鼻尖的輕蹭。傑洛特想要謹慎一些，因為過去幾天裡，亞斯克爾在路上告訴了他們那麼多，靠著字句，靠著懸在字句間的那些沈默。在克拉克時他渴望觸碰，讓一切更糟，因為在大學裡他擁有朋友，擁有日常的觸碰，擁有親密的觸碰。不是說亞斯克爾有給出太多關於那三人的細節，但他提到了熬夜時窩在一塊一起讀詩。傑洛特完全陷入了該如何做的沈思中，讓他好一會才注意到亞斯克爾氣味中的憤怒退去，逐漸被悲傷填入。

他將亞斯克爾推開一些，無視了那omega發出的不滿咕噥。傑洛特捧住亞斯克爾的臉，接著小心地將自己的額頭貼上他的。「摸，」他悄聲說。他的雙手落到亞斯克爾腰上。傑洛特閉上眼睛，吸氣。他意識到亞斯克爾正在讓自己的呼吸與傑洛特的同步。他們坐在那，靠近地，火焰溫暖他們的肌膚，冰冷的土地將那溫度帶走。除了那一小片肌膚的碰觸，他們感覺不到其他。

「噢狗屎，你們正在享受兩人時光，」傑洛特聽見，揚起嘴角。他早該知道蘭伯特會回來的。他從亞斯克爾身上退開，他睜開眼睛，看見亞斯克爾盯著他看。

「他回來了。」

「他當然會回來，你的omega如果像那樣直接離開你那他就是個傻瓜。」

傑洛特朝他皺眉。「你一直那樣說，那是雷天哈普的說法嗎？」他等著，但亞斯克爾沒有回答，只是從他大腿上滑下離開。傑洛特打了個顫，他的身體不喜歡觸碰著亞斯克爾原先所在的那片溫暖的寒意。他怒瞪向蘭伯特，後者只是回以邪惡的笑容。「我以為你回家去了？」

「我是，」蘭伯特把睡墊扔下，跳進去翻身躺下。「但你看，我是個善良又富有同情心的男人，如果讓你自己帶著崽子和背滿行李的馬走完最後這段路，那我就是個狗娘養的了。」

「你是個狗娘養的，」傑洛特不得不指出。

「沒錯，但沒那麼狗娘養，」蘭伯特朝亞斯克爾微笑。「所以，我打斷了什麼好玩的嗎？」

「什麼？」亞斯克爾臉上的紅色就算在影子中也那麼地明顯。「沒有，當然沒有。我不該有任何可能破壞現已存在的關係的意圖。」

「操的你到底在說什麼鬼？」蘭伯特哼道。「完全不知道你是在說什麼。過來，崽子，」蘭伯特張開雙臂。「總之想抱抱找我比找他好。」

「那樣做是不對的，不是嗎？」亞斯克爾看向傑洛特，一臉擔憂。「我不確定被給予這樣特定的單向的社交性、政治性和性－」

「不要再說那些詭異的貴族男孩話題了，」蘭伯特呻吟。「過去三個晚上你最後都巴在我身上不放，而那三次我都差點把你殺了，所以你能不能從一開始就抱，不要到最後才來嚇我？」

「我沒有！」

「你有，」傑洛特說。那真的是很可愛，亞斯克爾在睡夢中翻身，然後差不多是把自己整個人黏到蘭伯特身上。「你都睡在我們中間以保持溫暖和安全，然後當我起床時，你已經貼在蘭伯特身上，就像......藤壺是個好形容嗎？」

「我覺得很好，」蘭伯特同意。「或是樹上的苔蘚。」

亞斯克爾只是在他們之間來回看著。「我沒有，」他試著堅持。「我有嗎？我都是一個人醒來的。」

「是啊，因為我起床去撒尿，我們也都讓你盡可能多睡一點。」蘭伯特皺眉：「有什麼問題嗎？」

「那是不得體的。那太－」

傑洛特清了下喉嚨，因為亞斯克爾將要說出某些會造成不良後果的話，但他看見蘭伯特開始將自己關閉起來，氣味變得那麼平淡。他意識到，操的他真正意識到，蘭伯特能擁有另一名omega，另一名家人可以擁抱，對他來說有多麽意義重大。他們曾經有過那麼多，總是有著觸碰、鼻尖的輕蹭、訓練之間窩在一塊。然後就只剩下他。他們最後的連結。而蘭伯特開始認為或許他再也不是那連結了，亞斯克爾正在把那位置拿走。他甚至沒意識到他自己正在那麼做，但如果蘭伯特把他的心關閉了，那將要花上好幾年才能再打開。

傑洛特的咆哮低沈厚重，讓他的氣味暫時轉為命令的。「蘭伯特，過來我這。」

「去你的，」蘭伯特咆哮回來。

「我不會讓你那麼做。」

「我沒有要做任何事。」

「不能又一次，」傑洛特讓氣味再加重一些，他知道這是個混帳的招數，但他正在對付一名混帳。而且他無法忍受再一次回到他們當初全都傷痕累累不願意讓彼此靠近的那時候。「過來我這，」他厲聲說。他幾乎被倒到他身上的亞斯克爾撞倒。「噢，狗屎，」他這才意識到那支配的alpha氣息也影響到他了。

「我過來我這了，」亞斯克爾有些口齒不清。「嗨，我很乖。不像他。」

「操，蘭伯特，我該怎麼做？」

蘭伯特趕了過來。「什麼鬼？」

「我不知道，」傑洛特準備好陷入驚慌了。「我下了那麼重手因為那會讓你夠生氣過來揍我，然後我就能抱你了。我忘了他是人類。」他投射出的氣息很可能比亞斯克爾遇見傑洛特之前的任何alpha還要強。「亞斯克爾？」

「我過來我這了，」亞斯克爾重複。

「是的，你過來了，」傑洛特同意。

「我很乖。」

傑洛特點頭，而亞斯克爾撅起了嘴，用著他所見過的最清澈明亮的雙眼看著他。「你很乖，」傑洛特附和。他感覺到蘭伯特開始退開，他伸手抓住他的護甲。「不，你留下，」他高聲說。

「去你的。」

「我留下來，因為我很乖，」亞斯克爾貼在他身上。「我可以乖乖的。」

傑洛特嚇壞了，因為他不小心把亞斯克爾徹底推入完全的omega服從狀態。他必須非常小心謹慎地進行任何舉動，否則那男人會感到極大的傷害。他不能搞砸這個。但他僵住了，不知道該說些什麼。

「你非常的乖，」蘭伯特說，用力地踹了傑洛特身側一腳。顯然只說一次不夠。

「非常的乖，」傑洛特附和。他輕輕地摸著亞斯克爾頭髮。「謝謝你在我命令時過來。」亞斯克爾朝他揚起大大的笑容，雙眼在黑暗中閃閃發光。「我不會，不會經常這麼做，」傑洛特保證。「但你覺得你可以回答我一個問題嗎？」

「可以，任何問題都可以。」

「傑洛特如果你濫用這個，我會掏出你的腸子，」蘭伯特警告他。「你他媽的小心點。」

「我會的，」傑洛特發誓。「當你發現你一直在抱蘭伯特時你變得不高興。那真的令你心煩，又或是因為你被告知那應該要讓你心煩？」

「那個！」亞斯克爾點頭點的那麼大力，傑洛特都擔心起他會搖壞他的腦袋。他摸著那柔軟的頭髮讓他停下。「高貴的omega不抱抱。那是睡在穀倉和髒兮兮的地方裡的人做的事。」

「在奧森弗特，你們omega會抱抱嗎？」傑洛特問，得到一個點頭。「那讓你快樂嗎？」

「摸，」亞斯克爾說，好像那就能解釋一切，而傑洛特認為的確可以。他抬頭看向蘭伯特：「我喜歡抱你會很糟嗎？」

「為什麼？」蘭伯特問，他蹲了下來。「為什麼那會是糟的？崽子？」

「因為配偶與情婦(mistress)應該要怨恨彼此的，」亞斯克爾的表情是那麼地嚴肅。「我應該要怨恨你的。不能抱你應該要恨的那個人。」

「你恨我？」蘭伯特小聲地問。「噢操，」蘭伯特接住飛撲向他的亞斯克爾。「我猜答案是否定的？」

「你教了我那些戳人的東西！還有那麼多髒話。你會是我最好的朋友。我不想要討厭你！」

「那就不要討厭他，」傑洛特說。「你愛怎麼抱就怎麼等等......你他媽的剛剛是把蘭伯特稱作我的情婦？」傑洛特認真覺得他感覺到大腦某處因為那個爆開來了。

「是啊？」亞斯克爾眨眼。「不，我知道他不是你的情婦。我知道你不是個情婦！你沒有戴著那些情婦會戴的爛透的閃亮亮珠寶。」亞斯克爾驕傲地微笑：「你們倆是戰爭之血(battle blood)。我已經知道了。」

「知道什麼？」蘭伯特看向他，傑洛特困惑地搖著頭。

「戰爭之血。我在一本書上讀到過。古老的東西，因為你們很老。那是不能結婚的戰士們的發誓保護並相愛的承諾。」亞斯克爾咯咯笑著。「那表示你們會上床並彼此相愛，我應該要怨恨那個的因為他是我的丈夫，但你們拌嘴的樣子真的太可愛了。」

「小崽，你認為我跟傑洛特？」蘭伯特做出一個猥褻的手勢。

「在空中揮舞拳頭？不，我認為你們相愛且有在上床，」亞斯克爾說。「但我們還是可以做朋友對吧？我不想奪走你的戰爭之血，」亞斯克爾聽起來是那麼感到疼痛的熱切。「我只是想要擁抱，就那樣。他還沒那麼做，那很怪，因為他總是抱你，但我想要的就只有那樣，我發誓。」

「只是害怕弄痛你，亞斯克爾。」傑洛特張開雙手，亞斯克爾再一次蹭進他懷裡，傑洛特小心地抱住他。「今晚我不想要你再說話了，在你仍因為我的氣味而糊裡糊塗時。我們從你這狀態得知那些事對你來說已經很不公平了。」

「我不介意，」亞斯克爾保證。

「等到早上你沒處於那麼深沉的狀態時你可能會，而我欠你很多道歉。」傑洛特低頭朝著她微笑。「你想跟蘭伯特抱抱嗎？」

「想。」

「蘭伯特？」傑洛特能看見他猶豫著。「他正在抵抗他父母試圖植入他腦子裡的條件反射。你可以抵抗你那做個沒開半朵花的荊棘樹叢的本能。」

「大詩人。」蘭伯特把他的睡墊朝他們拉近然後躺下。他再一次張開手，亞斯克爾鑽了進去。傑洛特在他們身旁躺下，亞斯克爾幾乎被完全保護不被開始升起的風給吹到。「小崽子，你將必須忘掉那些你被教導的該如何的表現，忘掉你被期望的該是什麼的模樣。你一直在想你應該要受傷害。」

「就應該是這樣的？」亞斯克爾說，非常確定的。

「不，」傑洛特低聲說。「我保證，你再也不會受傷害。」

「那會很棒的，」亞斯克爾打著呵欠。「頭暈暈的。我要睡了。他們說要把我扔給狼群時我很高興，你要知道。獵魔士們殺怪物保護人類。也希望是你。然後是你。」

當他完全睡著時傑洛特看向蘭伯特。「戰爭之血？他媽的什麼鬼？」

「我他媽的怎麼會知道？艾斯凱爾會知道的，」蘭伯特很肯定。「我喜歡他夜裡是如何地伸手找我。」

「我知道。」

蘭伯特點頭。「我想回家。把這一切搞明白。」

「我也是，」傑洛特同意。「很抱歉用氣味支配你。」

蘭伯特哼了一聲。「說得好像那對我有用。」

傑洛特低吼了一聲。「噢那有用，你只是足夠頑固去抵抗它。」蘭伯特抬起一隻手臂給了另一種下流的手勢，亞斯克爾在睡夢中發出不滿的咕噥，蘭伯特緊緊抱住他。「他把你叫做我的情婦。」

「你真的應該給我買亮晶晶的爛透珠寶，傑洛特。我戴著手環時超美的。」

「閉嘴，」傑洛特回道。「明天會是辛苦的最後一段路。睡一下。」

「噢耳環。這個冬天我們來幫我耳朵打耳洞。」

「晚安，蘭伯特。」

「遇過一個妓女，她的肚臍也穿環了，你會給我買戴在肚臍上的閃亮亮珠寶嗎？」

「你還記得我們倆不操的對吧？」

「腳環！給我買腳環。」

傑洛特翻過身把背貼向亞斯克爾。給他安全，給他徹底的觸碰。

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

他們幾乎到家了，傑洛特發誓他能聞得見它。他能聞見它的石頭的味道，火爐等著他們。他能聞見蘭伯特的急切，能聞見馬匹的疲憊。還能聞見亞斯克爾從困惑轉為憤怒再轉回困惑。他也還沒跟他們倆說半個字。

「我要休息，」幾個小時後亞斯克爾承認。所以有四個字了。「蘭伯特，你可以先走。我能感覺得出你有多想。」

「不用了，我不介意......」蘭伯特開口，然後看向亞斯克爾，「啊你想要在被介紹進要塞前先為了醉alpha氣息的事朝傑洛特大吼大叫。我能理解。他的左腳踝粉碎性骨折過，理論上我們都癒合得很好，但那是他一處輕微的弱點。他也非常容易被omega的哭泣影響。不是大哭那種，只需要一點點眼淚掛在眼角，讓你看起來像是想要－」

「謝謝，蘭伯特，我們待會家裡見。」傑洛特怒瞪著他。他們晚點再來談這個，尤其是他想起大約七年前蘭伯特幾乎哭出來於是傑洛特把他刻了整個冬天的匕首送給了他。他從蘿蔔的鞍袋取出他的皮水袋後在山崖邊緣坐下。蘭伯特把搬運行李的那匹馬先帶走了。他喝水，等待著。「他應該走得夠遠，聽不見我們了。」他回頭，看見亞斯克爾臉色發白。「你會冷嗎？」

「你他媽的是在做什麼？」亞斯克爾沒有大吼，那更像是用氣音嘶聲喝斥，而且他聞起來很害怕。

「坐著？你也可以跟我一起坐下來。」傑洛特舉起皮水袋。

「你一個不小心就會他媽的跌下山欸！」

傑洛特低頭看了一眼，然後看回亞斯克爾：「我不會掉下去的。」

「你又不知道。我不喜歡那樣。」

傑洛特不懂，但那也有道理。他蓋上水袋站了起來。他走到亞斯克爾靠著的山壁邊：「水？」

「你過來了。」

「你說你不喜歡那裡。」

「我完全不懂你，」亞斯克爾接過水袋，但沒有喝。「昨晚。」他安靜下來。「你會用那個傷害我嗎？」

「用你告訴我們的那些？」傑洛特搖頭。「不。我想我們需要把一些事搞清楚但－」

「不是我說的話，我不在乎我說了什麼，那些都是等到我們到了要塞後我會用更禮貌的方式跟你們說的事。譬如說我不會把蘭伯特稱作你的情婦。他要不是會氣炸就是會整個冬天都拿那事取笑我。」

「因為你明白他不是我的情婦對吧？」傑洛特希望他們或許能結束這個誤會。

「你的戰爭之血當然不是你的情婦了。我們離題了。」

「我很確定那是這次談話的重點，」傑洛特說，「因為你對我們狼群有非常大的誤會。」

「是啊是啊，晚點再說那個，」亞斯克爾高聲回道：「你打算再一次把我推進那個狀態嗎？不管你是怎麼做到的？上一秒一切都好好的，下一秒就好像我灌下了兩支紅酒。」

「我那時試著讓蘭伯特聽我說話，而有時候當他開始把自己關閉起來時，唯一能做的就只有釋放alpha的支配氣息和聲音。一般的alpha使用就已是滿強大的力量，但加上獵魔士的突變，那變得非常強烈。我只被允許在他處於特殊的情況時使用那個，而我太專注在他身上，忘了你也會被影響。對此我很抱歉。我保證－」

「那才不是真的，」亞斯克爾反駁。「那就跟alpha的巨大老二一樣是胡扯的玩意。大家都知道。」

「抱歉你說什麼？」傑洛特驚訝地眨著眼。

「傑洛特，現在是十三世紀了，那些無稽之談已經沒人信了，真的。還alpha支配力咧，」亞斯克爾笑了出來。「我只是累了又太情緒化，你朝蘭伯特喊對我造成了奇怪的影響。那是唯一合理的解釋。」傑洛特看著，著迷的，看著亞斯克爾繼續說個不停，開著玩笑，顯然試圖那樣說服自己。那真是項令人印象深刻的把戲，然後幾分鐘後，他似乎要下結論了。  
「嗯。就是這樣。可疑的乾糧，疲倦，情緒。我猜你喜歡喜歡開玩笑說什麼『alpha聲』因為有點跟揭露不實的現代科學脫節了？」

傑洛特瑟縮，因為那差不多是在說他愚笨了。他看向山崖的邊緣。對亞斯克爾那樣的人來說他當然是了，但仍然，會痛。

「摸，」亞斯克爾小聲地說，傑洛特立刻回頭，想要幫忙。

「你需要什麼？」傑洛特問，眉頭因擔憂皺起。

亞斯克爾慢慢地抱住他。「對不起，那聽起來很過分。」

「我是與現代科學脫節，」傑洛特回道。「我只知道我知道的事物，那大部分是如何斬殺怪物。最終那技藝會背離我，我會死去，又或是再也沒有怪物，那時我就沒有用處了。」

「你永遠不會沒有用處，」亞斯克爾說。他抱得那麼地緊，但隔著護甲傑洛特幾乎感受不到那力道。「很抱歉我用你所相信的事取笑你。」

「亞斯克爾，alpha聲是真的，」傑洛特摸著他的肩膀。「為什麼你會覺得那不是真的？」

「這個嘛，我從來沒見過啊，而且在奧森弗特時我的朋友也全都沒遇過，我們那群人裡頭有幾個alpha有試過，但他們差不多只是聽起來像個蠢蛋。那不是真的。」亞斯克爾看著他：「那只是為了讓omega守規矩而灌輸給他們的想法。」但他的語氣遲疑。「我那時累了，那就是為什麼我會有那樣的反應。不是嗎？」

「亞斯克爾，他們有任何一人是高等alpha嗎？」

「那是什麼？」

喔，狗屎。那就能解釋一些事了。他好奇這片大陸上是否只剩下一點，使得他們已從人們的記憶中淡去。不過公平來說，歷史上高等alpha不是被崇拜就是被殺害。「亞斯克爾，alpha聲是真的。那就是昨晚發生在你身上的事。我們要塞裡有相關的書，艾斯凱爾能比我更好地向你解釋。我很可能在被混入突變藥水前就已經是個高等alpha了。而它們把我更往上推了一些。因為你當時不累，亞斯克爾，你知道的。」

「我那時必須是累的，傑洛特，因為你不能對我擁有那樣的力量。我不能又回到被控制的狀態，像他們對我做的那樣。」亞斯克爾不再抱著他，轉為抱著自己。「如果你能隨心所欲讓我感覺像是酒醉，為什麼你不一直那麼做？」

「因為我發誓要榮耀並保護你，」傑洛特提醒他。

「那些誓言從來不是真心的。」

「我他媽是真心的，」傑洛特低吼。

「為什麼？」亞斯克爾吼了回來。「這對你來說除了保全工作與補給以外沒有任何其他意義。就像對我來說這除了能讓我能遠離他們以外沒有任何其他意義。你有蘭伯特，而你會在冬天裡就厭煩我因為每個人他媽的都會因為我太憤怒太大聲太煩人然後我只希望你能把我帶到諾維格瑞然後我們就直接把這一切都忘了。」

傑洛特必須走開。他往下山的方向走了幾步。他不知道該說什麼，該做什麼。他知道他們必定會需要有很多的談話，有可能會在今天又或是很快就會到來，但他沒想到會是像這樣，現在這樣。在沒有人能讓他依靠的時候。沒有人能引導他的話語。他閉上眼睛，深呼吸。

他能聞見雪，那很快就會落下了。

還有翼手龍。

傑洛特往回朝亞斯克爾跑去同時施放昆恩法印，保護他們阻擋牠吐出的火焰。當牠飛離時，傑洛特用十字弓瞄準，射出幾發，大部分都偏離準頭，但一支沒有。他鬆了口氣，那足夠把那頭野獸嚇走，離開去舔自己傷口了。「你還好嗎？」

「那是什麼？」亞斯克爾瞪大雙眼，聞起來是恐懼。

傑洛特用鼻子蹭了蹭他脖頸，舔著那腺體安撫他。「翼手龍，」他輕蹭著說。「你是安全的，不會讓任何東西傷害你。」他又舔了一口，甚至用上了一點牙齒。慢慢地亞斯克爾的氣味平靜下來。「沒事的，你是安全的。那只是隻寶寶。」

「那是隻寶寶？」他能感覺到亞斯克爾的吞嚥。「我......操。」亞斯克爾再一次抱住他，傑洛特感覺到的那遲疑開始退去。「抱歉，我很抱歉。」

「是你不知道用什麼方法地叫那頭翼手龍攻擊的嗎？」

「不是，但是。我不知道。如果蘭伯特在這裡－」

「你必須停下，」傑洛特退開一些。「你有個我不明白的認定。你認為蘭伯特與我有著一個我們沒有的關係。」

「別，別那麼做。拜託？」亞斯克爾朝他皺眉。「母親與父親總是堅持著那些漏洞百出的藉口，我討厭看著他們那樣。我明白，我真的－」

「我們不是愛人，或是戰爭之血，他更絕對不是我的情婦但會變得超級煩，現在我必須重拾我的金工技術好為了冬至幫他做那些該死的腳環了，真是謝謝你喔亞斯克爾。他是我的兄弟，我的狼群。我不在浪漫或熱情的方面愛他。我愛他就像......」他不知道自己是用什麼方式愛蘭伯特的。「我愛他就像他是蘭伯特。極度機靈，屁股裡的討人厭尖刺，非常慷慨，很可能會爆炸。我愛他就像我在所有的炸彈中我最愛舞動之星(dancing star bombs)。」

「你愛他就像愛顆炸彈。」

  
傑洛特鬆了口氣，亞斯克爾終於明白了。「是的。就像舞動之星，一種被嚴重低估的炸彈。大部分的人都喜歡焚風(Samum)，但說真的有我那樣的狗屎準頭，舞動之星比較好用。我很高興你明白且認同。」

「在凱爾默罕裡他沒有跟你一起睡，」亞斯克爾慢慢地說。

「噢那個嘛，他有時候會，」傑洛特點頭。「艾斯凱爾也會，維瑟米爾偶爾也。」

「等等…...你們還有狼群團聚(pack pile)？」

「對？」傑洛特朝他皺眉：「為什麼這麼問？」

「已經幾十年沒有人這麼做了。」

「除非你住在穀倉裡對吧？」他不喜歡亞斯克爾臉上加深的紅暈。雪落下的更多了。「我們需要繼續前進。讓你待到火爐前。」傑洛特開始往前走，因這對話原先的內容感到悲傷。一場爭吵，把一切都說開的一個令人疼痛的提醒，他本是亞斯克爾永遠都不會選擇的對象。他抓住蘿蔔的韁繩。傑洛特開始往家的方向走去。

「但你用親密的方式觸摸蘭伯特。」

「我們是狼，亞斯克爾，」傑洛特沒有回頭。「老天，牠們會舔進彼此的嘴巴裡確認對方是否沒事。我們就像你說的是很親密，因為我們對彼此有著絕對的信任。」

「你愛他。」

「我當然愛了。」

「但我們的合約、我們的婚姻，沒有減損你們倆所分享的感情分毫。」

傑洛特因那停下了腳步。「不，你沒有。蘭伯特看起來非常高興能跟你做朋友。」

「那你呢？」亞斯克爾往他走近。「你會很高興跟我做朋友嗎？」

傑洛特吸入亞斯克爾的氣味，能嚐見那裡頭有著不確定的希望。「我會，」他回道。他想要從那omega那得到更多，但看起來他提供的是友誼，那麼他會接受的。亞斯克爾的手滑入她的，他們慢慢地走向要塞。當他們走過轉角時，傑洛特因亞斯克爾發出的驚呼露出一點微笑。

在輕柔落下的雪花與逐漸減弱的光線中，那座要塞看起來神秘夢幻，殘破同時堅固。充滿秘密與驚奇。「歡迎來到凱爾莫罕，我的omega。願它的城牆提供你遮蔽與舒適。」

「噢，那樣說真好。」

「我猜這麼說有些過時了，就像狼群團聚，還有alpha聲。」

「我......或許過時也不是太糟？事物總是會重回流行。」

傑洛特帶他進到要塞裡，在亞斯克爾到處戳弄查看訓練場時把蘿蔔牽進馬廄。他們往上繼續前進，亞斯克爾不時停下到處看著。他打開那扇巨大的門，大廳被火光們照亮，他能聞見他的狼群。傑洛特無法止住那聲咆哮，因他胸腔裡翻騰的滿足。「歡迎，」他又說了一次。

「這裡就像故事裡那種深藏幾世紀的城堡！」亞斯克爾一臉著迷。「我可以嗎？」

「可以什麼？」

「探索？先只要這個房間就好？」

傑洛特聳肩：「這裡現在是你的家了，亞斯克爾。」他放下鞍袋，等晚點再拿上樓到自己房間，他走向大火爐。維瑟米爾坐在他的椅子裡，腿上擺著一本書。「蘭伯特好好地回來了吧？」

「他在他的房間裡，說了如果有任何人去煩他，那人會在不想要有疤的地方多出幾條傷疤。」

傑洛特哼了一聲坐進另一張椅子裡。當聽見一聲大喊時他回頭看去：「亞斯克爾？」

「這些建築工藝！是第九世紀的，噢看看它們。我需要把它們畫下來。看看那窗格！」他看著亞斯克爾奔向那只剩半邊完整，另一半用木板釘起來的窗戶。

「看來他的教育裡包含了建築學，」維瑟米爾說。「蘭伯特沒說太多，只說你會解釋發生了什麼事。」那道抬起的眉毛代表了傑洛特必須現在就給出解釋。他把事情大概說了一遍，維瑟米爾問了幾個問題。傑洛特沒有提到亞斯克爾以為他與蘭伯特有著更進一步的私人關係。「好啊好啊，有趣。等到春天我們全都前往雷天哈普時事情會變得更加有趣。」

「那麼做明智嗎？」

「不明智，但試圖惡搞我們的他們也是。不過你漏提了一件事，崽子。有關必須給蘭伯特買珠寶的事？」

傑洛特躺進椅子裡呻吟。「他當然會跟你說這件事了。亞斯克爾不知怎麼地以為蘭伯特跟我是情人。」

「沒那麼隨便，是戰爭之血，」亞斯克爾說著走了過來。「我沒有獵魔士的聽力，但這個大廳的音場效果超級好。」亞斯克爾哼唱了一段，與回音組成了美麗的音色。「如果我有我的魯特琴，」亞斯克爾嘆氣：「已經過去了。」

「戰爭之血，像是愛情小說裡提到的那些？」

「你看愛情小說？」亞斯克爾一臉震驚。

「當然了，誰不喜歡生活裡的一點調劑？」維瑟米爾微笑：「從你母親的收藏裡偷了幾本，雖然那裡頭多了一些我沒興趣的細節。」

「你偷了我母親的色情書籍。我害怕，但想看，那讓我更害怕了，」一分鐘過後亞斯克爾說。

傑洛特只是哼了一聲。「你以為我跟蘭伯特之間有著書裡頭的關係。」

「小說都建立在現實上的，建立在我們心中的真實想法上，」亞斯克爾回道。他看向維瑟米爾：「你也發誓他們之間沒有那樣的關係嗎？」

「我發誓，」維瑟米爾回答。「我的狼崽之間有著許多情感的重量，但不是你以為的那種。我去幫你拿一些熱湯，你剛走完一段漫長的旅途。」

傑洛特用手示意亞斯克爾去坐維瑟米爾的椅子。維瑟米爾帶來一些肉湯與食物給他們後再次離開了。傑洛特吃著，享受溫暖的火光、氣味以及家的感覺。亞斯克爾吃完他的食物後打了個呵欠。

「我需要小睡一下，可以嗎？」

「這裡現在是你的家了，亞斯克爾，你想做什麼都可以。」

「我睡哪裡？」

傑洛特帶著他穿過大廳，走出左方的門前往他們所有人臥室所在的側翼。他在蘭伯特的房門前停下。「明天之前都他媽的滾開，所有東西都不在正確的位置上！」他拍了一下門表示收到。

「每一年我們從道路回家時他都這麼說。那主要是因為他的空間裡沒有充滿他的氣味。」另一扇門被打開，艾斯凱爾走了出來。傑洛特急切向前抱住他的兄弟。「他不知道的事有那麼地多，」他在艾斯凱爾的肌膚上悄聲說。「我好害怕。」

「我們會讓一切上正軌的，」艾斯凱爾保證，傑洛特完全相信他。他放開艾斯凱爾。「亞斯克爾，歡迎。」

「謝謝你，艾斯凱爾。」

「維瑟米爾和我原本對你房間有幾個想法，都在這翼裡，但最後我們選擇讓你住在傑洛特房裡。」

「是嗎？」傑洛特感到驚訝。「我以為你們會讓他住我對面房間。」

「去看看吧。」

傑洛特進到他的房間內，第一眼看起來沒什麼不同。做為alpha他擁有最大的空間，因為在夜裡他經常需要來回走動一會。並且如果其他人想要抱抱，他們總是會來這裡。不過連通他房間的，原本主要被他拿來堆沒用東西的另一個房間，不一樣了——他能聞得出來。他走過去，看見那被改裝成給予亞斯克爾的一個私人空間。

一張漂亮的床擺在裡頭，還有張椅子和一個小書櫃。一個給他收納東西的箱子，古老的壁毯掛在被刷洗過的各個牆面上。是個溫馨舒適的小窩。

「噢，這房間真甜蜜，」亞斯克爾低聲說。房裡有著一扇不小的窗戶，能看見群山，傑洛特的房間能看見一樣的風景，不過在他房間是從陽台看出去。「你會介意我住在這嗎？我確定我們能把我搬到走廊對面，到你原本以為的那一間去。」亞斯克爾已經趴進床裡用臉磨蹭著枕頭，用氣味宣告那是他的。他聞起來是那麼的快樂。

傑洛特原本擔心他會討厭凱爾莫罕，但看起來一點都不必擔心。「不，我很高興有你在我附近。」那令床上的亞斯克爾定住了動作。「休息吧，為了準備好過冬，我們總是有些家事要做。」

「我能幫忙，」亞斯克爾立刻開始坐起來。

「你可以，幾天過後。過去幾天對你來說已經太多。休息吧。我們還有很多時間。」

「我不會是累贅的，像是路上那樣。」

「你不是，」傑洛特發誓。「好好睡。」他離開房間前往圖書室。艾斯凱爾在那裡頭，看著書。不，沒在看書，他在等傑洛特。傑洛特在他身旁坐下，靠到他兄弟的肩上。「所以你想知道他認為蘭伯特是我情婦的那部分，還是他對高等alpha一無所知覺得alpha聲完全是胡扯的部分？噢，又或是他父母徹底惡搞了我們的那部分？」

「要不你告訴我讓你感到最快樂的那部分？」

「他聞起來是那麼天殺的憤怒。」

艾斯凱爾笑了出來。「我們會把一切搞明白的，狼，保證。」

「我那麼希望。我想要他在這是快樂的。」傑洛特想要亞斯克爾跟他在一起是快樂的，但那要求太多了。他感覺到艾斯凱爾親吻他的頭頂。「我們需要書。他上過學，他會相信書本的。我們該從哪裡開始？」

「把全部都告訴我，」艾斯凱爾說，在傑洛特說話時開始尋找他們會需要的書本。傑洛特思考著亞斯克爾究竟受過什麼樣的教育，必須由他們狼院裡的誰上場。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：  
> 在這篇故事裡我們超棒的卡爾莫罕的溫泉當然要出場，但我決定為他們增加一點樂子。希望你們喜歡海因里希(Heinrich)。

「我們應該要擔心他嗎？」蘭伯特在角落進行他最後的計畫，傑洛特看著，試圖找出他能做些什麼。偶爾他幫忙把東西扶在定位，偶爾利用伊格尼把什麼加熱。艾斯凱爾會做得更好的，但他正在整個要塞上上下下尋找任何一本他們不知怎麼搞丟的能夠提供資訊給亞斯克爾的書。

「應該要吧，但我敲他的門時他差不多是咆哮了，於是我離開了。」

「我對你咆哮時你都直接衝進來試圖修補問題，」蘭伯特打開一個罐子，聞了一下。「噁，這裝的應該是鳥身女妖的血？或是山怪的尿。」他只是聳了下肩膀，往裡頭加入水搖晃。「夠乾淨了。」

「夠乾淨做什麼？」傑洛特他媽的怕極了，回想起那年蘭伯特決定創造一種新型炸彈。現在那是他們武器庫裡最有效的一樣東西，但在成功之前的實驗過程......艱辛。

「蒸餾。來幫我們做伏特加。」蘭伯特聞起來不能更開心了。「在想如果我用八十的三次蒸餾伏特加對二十的白海鷗(white gull)，應該會有很有趣的效果。或是殺了我們。但你知道的，值得嘗試。」

「去用滾水消毒那個罐子！」傑洛特大吼。

「白海鷗會殺掉罐子裡的不管任何東西的，」蘭伯特對他擺了個鬼臉。

傑洛特看向所有的器材，慢慢地陷入驚恐。「蘭伯特，你是在把那些曾經用來毒害我們、轉化我們的東西，轉換成蒸餾設備？」

「對啊。」

「我－」傑洛特放開他原本拿著的管子，退開了一些。他需要走動一會，然後走了回來。「他媽的什麼鬼，蘭伯特？」他沒有對他朋友露出敵意，但夠接近了。「為什麼？」

「因為我做了一堆的研究然後使用這些代表我不用再買任何東西來幫我們建造一個小型蒸餾設備，」蘭伯特毫無悔意。「噢我褻瀆了歷史嗎？那應該要被褻瀆的！至少要讓我們能大喝一場，讓它們有點正面的存在意義。」蘭伯特繼續看著手繪的圖示擺弄著那些部件。「我把一座村莊周邊的一大圈清理乾淨才弄到這些如何製作精良蒸餾設備的圖，然後發現我可以直接從我們有的這些東西改造出所有部件。幾乎沒花上半個銅板。我們可以讓這些古董繼續是我們的痛苦與受難與出了錯的每一件事——又或是我們可以為了這個冬天製作一些酒精。」

傑洛特看著所有的器材：「它們都消毒過了嗎？」蘭伯特無比專心的讀著日誌上的筆記。「 **它們都消毒過了嗎？** 」亞斯克爾不在附近，所以他往嗓音裡放進更多一點的alpha聲。蘭伯特只是朝他扔了一把小型的匕首，他輕易地躲開。「所以是沒有了，哼？」另一把匕首被輕易地接下。「把它們都洗乾淨，好好地。」

「去你的。」

「洗乾淨，那樣你才能確定你只是用不管你做出來的不管什麼東西毒死我們，而不是任何乾在管子裡的東西。」

「還沒能殺掉我們呢，」蘭伯特咕噥，噘著嘴慢吞吞地拆開那已組好一半的設備。傑洛特看著他動作，看著專心的蘭伯特總是令人心情愉悅。

傑洛特走向他：「需要？」回以一個聳肩，蘭伯特歪頭露出脖子。傑洛特靠向他，鼻尖畫過他的脖子，氣味標記他，直到蘭伯特將他推開。「我幫你，」他說，然後開始收集那些要拿去洗的管子。「我們確切要怎麼把這些全都消毒過？」這些器材的量還真不少。

「這個嘛......我有個主意，」蘭伯特再一次咧開了嘴，那令傑洛特感到高興但同時帶回了恐懼。「去找張細網，那種你能用來抓小精靈的。」

坦白說他的害怕指數到達全新高度，但他已經讓蘭伯特停下他已做了一大半的事了，所以他前往武器庫，找到那張特別的網子。在他回去的路上，他看見亞斯克爾邊走路邊讀著一本書。如果他試圖那樣做的話他會頭痛到暈過去的，但亞斯克爾看起來就只是邊走邊讀。「哈囉，」傑洛特說。他等著對方回應，但什麼都沒有。「亞斯克爾？」仍毫無回應。

傑洛特不確定自己做了什麼冒犯到亞斯克爾，但如果他想故意無視傑洛特，就讓他那麼做吧。傑洛特點了下頭，繼續往大廳走去。

「傑洛特！你什麼時候在這裡的？」

傑洛特停下腳步看向他。「我剛走經過你，說了哈囉。」他朝亞斯克爾皺眉，對方散發出一種他說不太上來的氣味。不是快樂，常駐在他氣味裡的憤怒也很輕微，有著某種更強烈的，與艾斯凱爾陷入他的書本中時相似的氣味。「好學，好學怎麼會有氣味？那麼說正確嗎？」

「噢。真抱歉，傑洛特。當我專心在手中的書本時我能徹底地把周圍的世界屏蔽，曾有一次因為我在讀一首詩摔下橋。還好我夠幸運只扭傷了一只腳踝。」亞斯克爾把手指夾在書裡當作書籤。「讀到第四本艾斯凱爾給我的書了。」

「讀的順利嗎？」

「很有趣，」亞斯克爾思考了一會後說。「有些資訊古老且未被證實，但也有一些，非常有道理？該思考些什麼令我徹底混亂了。要我老實說的話，我能休息一下。」

傑洛特想了想：「維瑟米爾在廚房，艾斯凱爾在照顧動物。」

「喔。」

亞斯克爾的氣味變了，傑洛特困惑：「你是指我嗎？」

「嗯？對？我還不是很認識維瑟米爾和艾斯凱爾，我不想麻煩他們。」

「但你想麻煩我。」

「你是我丈夫，所以你是個合理的被煩的對象，對。」

「這個嘛，蘭伯特有個主意。我正要去幫他。我們可能會死。」傑洛特認為那足夠說服亞斯克爾改去廚房了。但他得到了那個笑容。那個我想要做點什麼愚蠢的危險的事的笑容。他在想那是不是從蘭伯特那學來的，又或是老實說原本就在那傢伙體內，只是現在學會如何將那展露出來。傑洛特希望自己對那笑容免疫，告訴那omega不。但他沒有，所以他沒有。「你想要加入我們的或許會死於蘭伯特試圖為我們建造一個小型蒸餾設備去製作或許會殺死我們的伏特加計畫嗎？」

「那聽起來的確很好玩，謝謝。」

傑洛特嘆氣。「那麼來吧。你應該會想要把那本書留在這裡。沒道理讓它跟我們一塊去死。」他在亞斯克爾把書拿去放到牆邊的桌子上時等著。「那是哪一本？」

「維瑟米爾建議的。比較像是不同階段的突變效果的觀察日誌。」亞斯克爾的雙眼在傳達知識時閃閃發光。他在學習時感到快樂，傑洛特意識到。「他們對你做的事很可怕，但那些轉化沒有造成性別類型的改變這點也很有趣。那把那往上推了一些，但當突變重新塑造你時，卻沒重新塑造那部分。」

「那有，」傑洛特靜靜地說，因亞斯克爾的熱情感到有些焦躁。但對他來說那只是學術知識，只是在他出生許久以前的歷史。傑洛特想起被綁在那張桌子上的時候。「那讓我們無法生育。」

「是的，」亞斯克爾說。「那令你難過嗎？」

「曾經，有一段時間。但時間足夠長到讓我改變那想法。而且小孩他媽的真的超嚇人。你看過他們的牙齒嗎，看起來驚人的尖銳。而且他們超級大聲。」他喜歡亞斯克爾大笑的模樣。「我沒辦法有小孩你沒關係嗎？」

「傑洛特，我才十九歲，我他媽的怎麼會知道我想不想要有小孩？」

傑洛特微微翹起嘴角。因為那麼說挺合理的。「我想你有很多時間能考慮那點。」

「這個嘛，我丈夫無法讓我懷孕，所以那差不多是個理論上的問題。亞斯克爾會喜歡小孩嗎？目前來看真的不重要。」在那麼說時亞斯克爾的氣味沒有任何改變。接受他們不會有小孩。傑洛特不知道那會不會在幾年過後改變。他想他們最終會知道的。他們到達蘭伯特那了，他正喃喃自語著往一張散落的日誌頁面上做筆記。

「嘿，崽子，你終於放下書本啦？」

「暫時。聽說你想要殺掉我們，我很有興趣。」

蘭伯特沒停下書寫朝傑洛特甩了個中指。「我不想殺掉我們，只是在一場真正的實驗當中我們全都需要接受死亡可能發生的事實。」

「你只是喜歡讓東西爆炸。」

「我是個有遠見的人。」

「你是個瘋子。」

「我也愛你。現在，來把所有東西都裝起來拿去消毒好讓我不『毒死我們』。」傑洛特拿著網子，接過每一樣蘭伯特遞給他的東西。亞斯克爾幫忙拿了幾個瓶子，蘭伯特收集剩下的。「去溫泉吧。」

「這裡有溫泉？」亞斯克爾大喊。「我在這一整個禮拜了而你們現在才告訴我這裡有溫泉？」

憤怒的氣味又一次在亞斯克爾身周升起，而那仍然對傑洛特有無比的吸引。蘭伯特朝他看了一眼，代表他絕對能聞見傑洛特被那吸引，不管傑洛特是如何地試圖控制住自己。他們出發時亞斯克爾仍憤怒地大聲說著他是如何一直都只用小的可憐的布和傑洛特每天從水井打來放在亞斯克爾門口的水擦澡。

「那些溫泉跟你想的不太一樣，」傑洛特解釋。他踢開門，然後他們來到外頭。他們繞過一個又一個轉角，抵達一扇門前。那被施了咒，傑洛特唸出一些字，看著那扇門融解消失。「不要在沒有我們其中一人陪著你時過來這裡，」他警告亞斯克爾。

「為什麼？」亞斯克爾問，然後在一根枝條爬上他的肩膀時尖叫：「操！」

「海因里希，乖點，他現在是我們其中一員了，」蘭伯特將那枝條拍開，而它在退回到牆面上時幾乎發出哀鳴了。「對崽子好一點。」沒有反應，他咆哮了一聲。「海因里希，乖點，否則我不帶你喜歡的食物下來了。」

那些花朵展開來，照亮了通往池子的路面。

「謝謝你，海因里希，」傑洛特有禮地說，那些花朵變得更亮了。「技術上來說牠是個怪物，但牠在要塞之前就在這裡了，牠的根與流進水池的水流融合在一起，淨化水中的礦物質。但牠有時候有點暴躁。」

「當然了，有著會發光的花朵的暴躁植物，完全在一本書裡讀過。」

「真的？牠是稀有的物種，在這塊大陸上或許只剩下十來棵，」傑洛特說。「每隔幾年我們在路途上會試圖找到一棵，帶回一些枝幹來接枝，幫海因里希保持健康。」

「我那是諷刺。」

「噢。」傑洛特繼續往前走，直到他們到達那些水池邊。「那棵植物是你不該獨自下來這裡的理由之一。還有其他幾個理由。」

「像是？」

「地板經常很滑。維瑟米爾認識一個人，獨自下來，摔破腦袋然後死了，」蘭伯特解釋。「標準安全規章。沒有人可以獨自下水。」

「這些池子不穩定，」傑洛特解釋。「水中被加進了夠多的魔法，改變了它們。曾餵食給海因里希的東西現在也成為了它們的一部分。永遠有一個池子是有毒的，而幾乎每一次你進到這裡時，那是不同的池子。」

「你們知道這聽起來有多瘋狂嗎？我能接受魔法要塞底下有著溫泉。我甚至也能接受這裡有一棵神聖又邪惡的植物並且差不多是個守護者。但這裡的水會決定自己有沒有毒？胡扯。」

「我們能判斷出三個池子在地底下的通道相連，滲透穿過泥土與石頭牆面，」蘭伯特說。「我們研究它幾個世紀了，知道新鮮的水先進到那個池子，接著是中間這個，最後到第三個。水一定在某個地方被過濾乾淨，但沒人找到是哪裡或是如何辦到的。水在三個池子之間循環。有人創造了一個魔法過濾系統，但那魔力在大清洗發生之後變得不穩定。它就那麼隨機決定哪個池子需要清潔，然後水就充滿了毒素把自己清潔乾淨。那魔法至少足夠感應到有人在池子裡，不會在那時候改變，但它輪替著。艾斯凱爾研究了幾十年了，試著修好它。修不好。」

「你們要怎麼知道？」亞斯克爾顯然正試著研究那些池子。他太專注於池水的運作機制，沒有注意到 _大清洗_ 這個詞。「它們看起來都一樣。」

「我們能感應的到正在運作的魔法，」傑洛特解釋。他走到每一個池子前，在他走到最遠的那個池子時，貼在他肌膚上的徽章溫暖發熱。「今天這池有毒。」

「喔。」亞斯克爾顯然正在思考。「海因里希，請問我能拿你三片葉子嗎？」一條枝條纏繞上他的腳踝，他拔下三片葉子。「謝謝你。」葉子被分別丟進三個池子裡，然後他們看著被丟進傑洛特腳邊那池的葉子枯萎轉為黑色。「夠簡單了。但水域安全很重要，所以我不會獨自一人下來的。我能進去另外的池子裡嗎？這裡有肥皂嗎？」

傑洛特指向沿著牆邊設置的櫥櫃。他瞪著那片葉子。幾十年來他們沒有半個人做過如此人類的事。「哼，」他只這麼說。然後他也把其他幾個線索連起來了：「操，蘭伯特，你認真？」

「這是個好主意啊！」蘭伯特抗議：「你想要把它們全都消毒。這水現在有毒——能把這些洗得乾淨溜溜。這就是那毒素做的事，把所有污垢和不該存在的東西清掉。把它們放進網子裡，把網子扔進去，數到五，那裡頭的所有壞東西就都被清乾淨了。」

「那不會吃掉金屬和玻璃嗎？」傑洛特反對。

「水池裡找得到金屬礦石，玻璃只是沙子。應該可以的，它們被精製過，但只要仔細想他們對池子來說是自然的東西。」

「我覺得很合理，」亞斯克爾大聲說。他在櫥櫃裡翻找著，嗅聞了好幾塊肥皂和瓶子，直到找到他喜歡的。「好了。」他把自己脫光，走進另一頭的池邊。「它們的溫度是？」

「溫熱到燙之間，但從來沒燙傷人。除了有毒的那池。」傑洛特攤開網子。「如果我死了，艾斯凱爾和維瑟米爾會照顧你的。」

「我們不會死的，」蘭伯特把所有東西方進網子裡。他也帶了幾條繩子，將它們穿過了網子。「我拉這頭，你拉另外一頭。繩子，拉起、浸入、拉起，放到一旁，然後舒舒服服洗個澡。簡單。」

這聽起來的確是個好計畫。他們就定位置，那很重，但不是太困難，他們把那一包東西浸入毒池子裡。他們將網子拉起，但沒料到那些管子、瓶子、玻璃燒杯會裝滿水，讓它們變得更重。有著那樣力量的他們仍然陷入僵局。「蘭伯特，」傑洛特低吼。

「相信我！」

「什麼？操！我不要！」傑洛特大吼。

「放昆恩，現在，」蘭伯特說，傑洛特沒有思考地作出反應。他保護住自己，看著蘭伯特往下朝水面放出阿爾德法印。那把整個網子炸了上來，如果傑洛特沒施放昆恩法印，池水會傷到他的。那袋東西飛過他頭頂落入中間的水池。「好啦！就讓它們在那裡頭待一會，等所有的毒水流光，我們就能走了。」

昆恩降下，傑洛特回頭看去。亞斯克爾在離他們最遠的那個水池中一邊搓洗自己一邊快樂地哼著歌。「你可能會傷到，亞斯克爾，蘭伯特。」傑洛特壓低嗓子，語調同時帶著威脅與保證。「我對你非常失望。」他能聞見蘭伯特因那句話的震驚與悲傷，在他用憤怒遮掩之前。沒有什麼會比那樣的話語更能傷害蘭伯特了，而那就是為什麼他們鮮少那麼說。他繞過水池走到蘭伯特那側。「我理解你為什麼是如此，我也他媽的每一天都接受，但這個？」

「我小心的計算過了，」蘭伯特吼了回來。「你知道我比任何人都更擅長數學。快速地。我施放阿爾德的角度，和你創建的昆恩範圍，我知道沒有半滴水花會抵達第三個水池。我就是這麼做事的，傑洛特。」

「你不能那麼做事，如果那有機會傷害到我的伴侶，」傑洛特不肯退讓。

「你他媽的覺得我會傷害那一個omega，那一個感覺就像狼群成員的，自從－」蘭伯特咆哮著不讓自己哭出來，傑洛特往後退去。「我不會傷害你的伴侶，alpha，因為我永遠不會傷害我們的崽子。」

「有人關心過我的想法嗎？」亞斯克爾大喊道。

傑洛特轉過身看向亞斯克爾。他靠在溫泉的壁面上，潮濕的，雙眼在花朵的昏暗光線中閃爍著。「亞斯克爾，」傑洛特開口。

「我沒事。我安全。而且那看著很有趣。那告訴我許多有關於你們的事，甚至比我在路上學到的還要多。現在快進到水裡來，這裡頭感覺超棒的。」

蘭伯特沒一會已脫光衣服進到水裡。傑洛特比他慢了一些，看見亞斯克爾正看著他。他沒有費心遮掩自己的身體，任由亞斯克爾觀看著他脫光後滑池中。「如果我嚇到你了我很抱歉，」蘭伯特對亞斯克爾說，然後抱住他，嗅聞他的脖子。

「等等等等，你在做什麼？」

「道歉？」蘭伯特往後退開。「怎麼了。噢狗屎，抱歉。你像我一樣。對吧。我的錯。摸？」

傑洛特看著他們，臉上掛著寵愛的笑容。他很高興蘭伯特能與另一個omega產生連結，很高興亞斯克爾能在山上擁有朋友。

「你在氣味標記我。傑洛特就在那邊，」亞斯克爾看向傑洛特。「對不起，alpha，為了我們的－」亞斯克爾顯然正試著找出正確的用語。

「狼群行為？」傑洛特問。「為什麼你要為了那個道歉？」

「我不明白。」

「還沒讀到那個部分？」蘭伯特問，亞斯克爾搖頭表示沒有。「你看見傑洛特氣味標記我，認為那有關浪漫。」

「因為氣味標記是浪漫的，」亞斯克爾說。「非常嚴肅地與性有關。」

傑洛特摸著他脖子的左側。「在這一次，是的。」他接著摸向他的右側。「這邊屬於狼群，屬於安慰、喜愛，以及任何你想要的，只要那不是性。」他伸出手，蘭伯特游向他。「這是你看見我們做的。」他蹭著蘭伯特脖子右側，氣味標記他，讓那代替他表示歉意。而蘭伯特沒有揍他，大概表示他接受了那道歉。他吸入水的氣味、蘭伯特的苦澀的蜂蜜酒氣味，也能在那其中捕捉到一點亞斯克爾。他在往蘭伯特多蹭了一下後放開。「這是，我想，我們做的那些古老事物的其中之一。」

「所以我可以對蘭伯特，對你們任何一人的那一側那麼做，就只是表達我很高興或是喜歡你，或是安慰，而你不會因此不高興？」

「為什麼我要因狼群間的喜愛或安慰不高興？你可以慢慢來，看看你能不能接受－嗯你已經在氣味標記蘭伯特了。」他看著亞斯克爾大力將蘭伯特拉向自己，說了摸然後他的鼻子幾乎立刻埋進蘭伯特脖子裡。蘭伯特僵住了一會，他的戰或逃反應被強烈的掀起，因沒有更多警告就被抱住。但接著他在亞斯克爾的懷抱中融化。傑洛特看著蘭伯特歪過頭，讓亞斯克爾能夠更徹底地標記他。蘭伯特雙眼中閃耀的光芒比傑洛特很長一段時間中看到的還要明亮。傑洛特靠在池子的另一端上，看著那兩名omega氣味標記著彼此，然後在朝對方潑水後陷入一片混亂。傑洛特將自己撐出池外，進到中間的那個水池幫蘭伯特收起那些器材。他把它們全拿出水池靠著牆邊立起好稍微瀝乾水分，然後看著他們。海因里希的藤蔓緩緩地包裹住他，將他身體所有水分吸走。

「不行，」傑洛特說著施放了亞克席法印，那棵植物平靜退開。那兩個人累了，爬出水池。他們抖掉身上水滴，沒有人想到要為了這一趟帶來毛巾。他們全都穿起衣服，布料貼在潮濕的肌膚上有些不舒服，但外頭的空氣會更糟。他們收起所有東西，在半路把它們放到大廳後前往各自的房間去擦乾自己以及更換衣物。

傑洛特看著亞斯克爾走進他的房間，然後往櫃子裡撈著尋找乾淨的衣服。他的上衣足夠拿來擦乾自己了。當亞斯克爾的房門打開時他還沒穿上衣服。傑洛特把上衣擋到老二前。「亞斯克爾，有什麼問題嗎？」

亞斯克爾什麼都沒說，只是走向了他。「我可以嗎？」當他們之間幾乎不存在呼吸的空間時他問。

「永遠，」傑洛特說，完全不知道自己答應了什麼，但他不在乎，在亞斯克爾的雙眼閃耀著如此的藍在他聞起來如此的高興的時候他不在乎。當亞斯克爾的鼻子貼上他右側的頸部時傑洛特幾乎僵住。在亞斯克爾像是標記狼群那樣標記他時，傑洛特閉上雙眼搖晃了一下。亞斯克爾退開，然後傑洛特聽見往外的房門打開又關上的聲音。他睜開眼睛，摸著自己脖子上亞斯克爾的脖子剛剛所在的位置。

穿上衣服時他的手顫抖著。他真心希望蘭伯特能快點製作出那個伏特加。

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

「我們真的需要這面牆嗎？」傑洛特撐住鷹架時問。那看起來很危險，但他們已經快完成了，於是他與艾斯凱爾決定直接把那做完，而不是先修好鷹架再修理石磚牆。他們兩人中艾斯凱爾是較重的那個，但他也能用幾乎傑洛特兩倍快的速度擺放石磚，所以他們決定由傑洛特來確保他不會丟掉性命。他咕噥：「你要換重心時先說一聲！」不祥的吱嘎聲。「認真的，我們需要這面牆嗎？」

「是的，」艾斯凱爾咕噥回來，專心在手中的任務上。「這裡只要有一個洞，就會造成－」

「做就是了，」傑洛特發出低沈的咆哮。他知道有著理由，他們不會沒理由的進行修理，但他已經到達不想管的臨界點了。這禮拜是修理週，總是個他媽的惡夢的一週，但至少他不像蘭伯特與維瑟米爾一樣去處理橋。他們有提醒亞斯克爾說他們這禮拜不會太常待在他附近，要在真正的大雪來臨前把大型項目修好，他說他沒問題。他跟需要把身上的髒污都洗乾淨的他們一起下去溫泉過幾次，而他們太累了，讓海因里希逮到機會抓住亞斯克爾，在他們成功阻止之前把他倒吊起來了一小會。

整個過程亞斯克爾咯咯笑個不停。

他的omega是瘋子，潛在的。

「左邊，」艾斯凱爾大聲說，他們一前一後移動著，在聽見更多的幾聲嘎吱聲時都憋住了氣。「再三塊石頭，」艾斯凱爾悄聲說，傑洛特能聽見他動作的聲音。接著他聽見了木頭的爆裂聲。

「艾斯凱爾！」傑洛特移動，撐住那裂開的支架。他用上那麼多的力量，拉傷他的肌肉。他想起一個故事，關於這世界之初，有個男人撐起一切。最後他失敗了，因為有誰能撐住一整個世界？但他只需要撐住幾根木頭和他的兄弟——傑洛特不能失敗。他咒罵著發出大吼，肌肉抽搐，然後他聽見跑動的聲音，一個跳躍。

「下來了，」艾斯凱爾大喊。

傑洛特知道自己如果放開手，那些木頭會直接倒塌在他身上，造成不小的傷害。他施放阿爾德，試著像蘭伯特對水中的管子們做的那樣，往下然後脫出。操的他需要正確的角度，而他從來辦不到那個。不過他幾乎成功了，那咒語擊中地面，把他往後推離鷹架。但一塊邊緣有著鋸齒的碎塊在他向後飛開時擊中他的頭。他能聞見血的味道。艾斯凱爾將他拉起，他們看著那堆鷹架殘骸，以及那面牆。「那裡的石磚有些歪歪扭扭的，」傑洛特指著。

「傑洛特，你應該要更大力一點撞你的頭，或許能把一些常識敲進去。我來幫忙怎麼樣？」艾斯凱爾揮拳，傑洛特輕易地躲開了。當他甩頭時，血液留下他的臉。「狗屎，狼，我們晚點再清理這裡，先讓你進到裡頭去補好那個。」

「我沒事，沒有疊影，沒有暈眩。而且我們沒把這些木頭清乾淨的話維瑟米爾會給我們好看的。」

「血往你的臉上流不停，讓你比平常更好看了，」艾斯凱爾嘲弄。「但不方便工作吧。」

傑洛特把血從臉上抹掉，然後在更多的血流下時嘆了口氣。「他媽的愚蠢頭部傷口。」那對獵魔士的生存是一大禍害，因為頭部傷口總是流那麼多血，在戰鬥中遮蔽你的視線，害你被殺掉，就算那傷口本身小到不行。他又擦了一次，但血持續流下。「好吧，」他同意。走進要塞時他脫下上衣按到頭上。「你開始清理，我幾分鐘後回來收尾。」傑洛特往他的房間走去。如果上衣的加壓沒能在他回到房間時止住血，往那上頭抹點治療藥水應該就夠了。

他走進房間，陽台的門大開著，一張椅子被拖到房間與室外之間，亞斯克爾窩在一堆毛皮底下，手中拿著書本。「早安。」

「傑洛特，今天結束的比較早耶，」亞斯克爾一定沒正在閱讀，如果他這樣自動作出回應的話。所有人都學會了如果在他閱讀時需要他的注意，你一定叫喚他三到四次。「我想喝些茶－操的發生什麼事了？」

「我用頭接住了鷹架。我沒事。」

「你用－」亞斯克爾站起身趕了過來。「傑洛特，你受傷了。」

「我沒事，只是個小割傷。」他移開上衣，那上頭是有不少血。他聽見一聲驚呼，抬頭看向亞斯克爾？「操，你無法接受看見血嗎？」他不會......沒有任何獵魔士會，然後就那麼忘了有些人對血液有些問題。但亞斯克爾看過他流血，在前往凱爾莫罕的路上看過那些士兵流血，沒做出什麼反應。

「我們需要帶你去找治療師，我們要怎麼去？我去！到山下去！我......為什麼你們沒擁有一個治療師？操，我需要行李和一匹馬？我現在出發。好的。治療師，你只要保持活著就可以了。我去找治療師，操，傑洛特你不能死！」

傑洛特能聞見從亞斯克爾身上散發出的驚慌。操。「亞斯克爾，我沒事。」

「那麼多的血，我需要－」

「你需要呼吸。」傑洛特扔掉上衣，那傷口現在頂多只在緩慢的滲出一點血。「我沒事。這只是個小割傷，而頭部的傷口總是流很多血。我發誓。連疤都不會留下。這只是看起來比實際糟糕。一點的治療藥水，甚至都不必燒灼或是縫針。」

「哪裡，藥水，在哪裡？」

「在那邊的櫃子裡，」傑洛特反射性地回答，然後在亞斯克爾衝向它時抓住他。「操，你不能就那麼亂翻那個櫃子。Omega，」當亞斯克爾開始在他手中掙扎時傑洛特發出低吼。他不想那麼做，但用上了一點alpha聲。「亞斯克爾，我說不行。」亞斯克爾沒有真正癱軟在他懷中，但他的確停止了掙扎。「在那裡頭的其他東西，只要一小滴，就能殺了你。我去拿藥水。還有抱歉對你使用了那聲音。」

「這次影響沒那麼大，只是止住了驚慌。沒關係的。不要在我能幫你之前死掉就好。」

「幫我？」傑洛特困惑，走向櫃子找到對的藥水。然後那藥水從他手指間被抽走，亞斯克爾拉著他的手。「亞斯克爾？」

「你需要坐下。頭部傷口很危險。」

「這沒什麼，」傑洛特說，但他任由自己被拉向陽台邊的椅子。外頭天氣很好，陽光普照，空氣冷洌清新。他被推了一下，但動也沒動。

「操的根本是座山。你能坐下嗎？」亞斯克爾試著對他咆哮，試著往他的聲音裡放入力量，那太可愛了。傑洛特坐了下來。「現在，我要怎麼使用這個藥水？」

「取一點擦在傷口上，再喝下一些。像這樣小的傷口，甚至不需要用到四分之一罐。」傑洛特意識到了什麼。「當初蘭伯特捅我時你沒有像這樣的反應？」

「我相信我有一些大叫和困惑的反應。」

「但不像這樣？」傑洛特比劃著，試圖包括進亞斯克爾正在做的這個不管是什麼。

「我那時以為他是你的omega，所以他應該會處理他捅出來的洞。這次你受傷了，並且來找我。」

「我來我的房間，」傑洛特不得不指出。

「我在的房間，」亞斯克爾反駁。「把藥水塗上去之前我需要先把它洗乾淨。傷口周圍有些東西，我不想要它們癒合在裡面。等(Stay)！」亞斯克爾命令，好像傑洛特是隻狗。他對那發出一聲咆哮，但沒有動，他無法解釋那理由。亞斯克爾帶著一盆水與一塊布回來。「好孩子(Good boy)，」亞斯克爾稱讚。「謝謝你照我說的做。」

那讚美令傑洛特有些奇怪的感覺，就好像胃部抽筋，但他又想要更多。這是個問題。或許晚點維瑟米爾能跟他解釋這個。「趕快動手就是了。」

「好嘛好嘛，」亞斯克爾哼道。「不要動，我不想弄痛你。」

傑洛特無視了那個，因為他曾經被一頭生物切開往肚子裡放進一堆石塊，而他仍成功殺掉那頭生物，把石頭撈出來後把自己的肉集中在一起直到癒合。他很肯定自己能忍受亞斯克爾清理他的傷口。「嗷，」他瑟縮。

「你的頭髮在你用上衣壓住傷口時全黏進去了。」但亞斯克爾用濕布溫柔地按壓著。「噓，就讓我照顧你吧，alpha。」

「好吧，」傑洛特閉上眼睛，讓亞斯克爾去做任何他想做的，因為很顯然地如果他能由著這一切發生，那能讓他的人生更輕鬆一點。濕布按壓在他的頭顱上，亞斯克爾輕聲唱起歌來。一首溫柔的農家民謠，令傑洛特放鬆地往後躺進椅子裡。亞斯克爾的手靠在他的頭上，另一隻手清理他的傷口。手指埋在他的頭髮中，抓過他的頭皮。

好久好久以來的第一次，傑洛特發現一道震動在他胸腔內聚集。他能夠阻止，但他不想。他任由自己在那一隻手抓耙時發出呼嚕低鳴。亞斯克爾僵住，傑洛特停下那聲響。「對不起，」傑洛特在沈默中開口。「你繼續。」

「那是什麼？」

「Alpha之鳴(Alpha purr)，」傑洛特回答。他抬頭看向亞斯克爾：「你從來沒聽過？」

「以為那是－」

「迷思，」傑洛特幫他說完。「你真的沒認識過任何一個alpha足夠高興到發出低鳴？」

「你見過我父親了，而我長大過程中從不被允許接觸太多的alpha，以預防我敗壞家族名聲。然後看看，那成果是如何。」亞斯克爾再把濕布往他頭上多按一下後把它放進盆裡，再把它們放到地上。「都乾淨了。」他擦乾淨手指。「現在我只要塗一點到傷口上？」

「只要一點，那大概已經在癒合了。」

亞斯克爾點頭，往手指放上一點，然後是那麼溫柔地塗到傷口上。「我把艾斯凱爾和維瑟米爾為我搜集來的書全都讀完了。有些還讀了兩遍。」

當亞斯克爾的手離開他的頭皮，有那麼瞬間傑洛特往前靠去，不想要失去那觸碰。「摸，」傑洛特發現到自己那麼說。

「需要先喝一點藥水，alpha。」

「那真的沒關係。」

「喝，」亞斯克爾低吼，接著往他脖子右側蹭了蹭。傑洛特發現自己正在喝下那口藥水，然後當他抬頭看去時，亞斯克爾的雙眼閃閃發光。「好alpha。」傑洛特打了個顫，一小道呼嚕逃逸而出。「你喜歡這個。」

傑洛特點頭，亞斯克爾望著他。「摸，」亞斯克爾同意道，坐到他腿上。傑洛特的雙手環抱住亞斯克爾，亞斯克爾將一隻手埋入他頭髮中，再一次抓撓起他的頭皮。傑洛特感覺到那些呼嚕再次響起，他們就保持著那狀態。「你知道要讓我的腦袋接受你跟我原本預期自己會有的伴侶有多麼不同，是多麼困難嗎？這裡的一切都跟我人生中被教導去相信的那麼不一樣。你對這一切的理解，與我對這一切的理解，那麼地不同。」

「我知道，」傑洛特冒險地把手放到亞斯克爾背上，上下搓揉。「你預期的是什麼？你希望的是什麼？」

「非常不同的。」亞斯克爾的手離開了他的頭皮，他在傑洛特懷中蜷起身體。他的鼻子輕蹭著傑洛特光裸的肌膚，用alpha的氣息安慰自己。「我預期著要痛恨我自己的人生，預期自己的無用、不被想要，靠著自己的名字被嫁出，為了生育後代。」

「你是因為你的名字而跟我結婚的，那成真了。」

「當我被帶回家時他們罵我、詛咒我、不讓我吃東西，說我毀掉他們，而他們將要毀掉我，我幾乎感到解脫。」亞斯克爾的頭沈重地靠在傑洛特心窩上。「因為一切都結束了，那些假裝在乎，那些期待。他們說他們找到了所有可能中最糟糕的，又不會丟了他們的臉的對象。一名獵魔士，一群野狼。他們認為這會是一場惡夢。他們期待我感到害怕，扮演那個角色。但我沒有因為，事情應該會更直接了當。你要嘛殺了我，要嘛直接前往下一個城市然後忘了我。哪種都很好。」

「我哪種都沒做。」

「不，你沒有。」亞斯克爾環抱住他。「你，傑洛特，你是我從沒期盼過的一切。又或是我覺得或許你可以是？」

「一個與現代事物脫鉤幾十年的不完全是人類的半文盲？這真的是你想要的？」至少傑洛特很懷疑。

「我希望能被關心，被想要。被喜愛。」抵在他肌膚上的鼻尖繼續蹭著。「那只是被用我原本預期的不一樣的方式包裝起。Alpha聲是真的。」

「是的。」

「知道我還在那些書裡讀到什麼嗎？」

「什麼？」

「更加具有支配力的alpha，對他們的omega更有保護欲，他們的存在更加是為了服侍他們的omega。讓我想到你與蘭伯特在一起時的模樣。」亞斯克爾抬頭看向他。「讓我想要知道我們將會成於彼此的什麼。」

「我想我們能找出那答案？」傑洛特躊躇。懷抱希望地。「我們有整個冬天。」

「我們有，」亞斯克爾同意。「狼群機制很有趣。等不及要應用到更多我所讀到的。」

「記得在你摸或氣味標記蘭伯特之前都要先問過他。那一次你沒事，但有時候他會有些敏感易怒。」那麼說真是太過輕描淡寫了。

「我知道，我會的，」亞斯克爾同意。「我可以嗎？」

「什麼？」

「摸？」

「可以，」傑洛特同意，然後在亞斯克爾的手沿著他的脖子、肩膀，下滑到他的胸口描繪著他的肌膚時徹底動也不動。那些手指輕輕掠過他的乳頭時傑洛特打顫。「亞斯克爾。」

「對不起。」

「不，我不介意，」傑洛特說，「然而就是那點令人擔心。」

「噢。」亞斯克爾停下。「你不想要我這樣摸你嗎？」

「我非常想，但是，」傑洛特沈默了一會。「但是我不想要太倉促。如果我們上床了，一切都會改變。我不會，如果我像這樣宣告標記了你，我將很難放你走。而我不想要那樣，除非。」

「我沒預料到這個。」

「什麼？」

「專屬於我的浪漫alpha。」亞斯克爾抬起頭，傑洛特在亞斯克爾氣味標記他的脖子左側時倒吸了一口氣。「那些書也提到了alpha們會做某些事來對他們的omega展示他們有多麼地被珍愛。被想要，被保護著。」

「我知道，」傑洛特說。那些他很久以前做過的事，在大清洗之前，那些他無比想念能去做的事，那些他原認為自己再也無法去做的事。

「我從沒期盼過那樣的事，」亞斯克爾望著他。「但我希望？」

傑洛特的鼻尖蹭過亞斯克爾的性腺。「希望。請你希望，」他貼著那片肌膚悄聲說。

「我會的，」亞斯克爾說。他離開傑洛特的大腿。「現在，我把書都讀完了。我能變得有用了嗎？拜託？」

傑洛特站了起來。他走向櫃子拿出一件乾淨的上衣。「你會做哪些家事？」

「我會......整理書？」亞斯克爾差不多垂下了肩膀。「我會的不多。除了唱歌、演奏音樂。」

「如果沒有人教過，沒有誰能夠會的太多的。讓我們帶你去找維瑟米爾吧，他會幫你找出你能幫什麼忙。」他們離開臥房，傑洛特邊走邊穿上衣服。他們在廚房裡找到維瑟米爾，他正在準備食物。「維瑟米爾，亞斯克爾想要幫忙，只是不知道要怎麼開始。」

「我很確定我們能想出點什麼，」維瑟米爾對亞斯克爾微笑：「就先從蔬菜開始吧。」

亞斯克爾跑上前蹭著維瑟米爾右側脖子。傑洛特看著維瑟米爾繃緊身體，下一秒倚進那狼群愛意。「謝謝你，崽子。」維瑟米爾看向他：「現在，我相信你要去幫忙艾斯凱爾清理完那些木頭？」

「遵命。」傑洛特從那堆蔬菜裡摸走幾根蘿蔔，為了蘿蔔，和他自己。他朝亞斯克爾微笑：「晚點見。」回以一個微笑，亞斯克爾接著繼續用鼻子蹭著維瑟米爾，窩進那名老beta的懷抱中。他看見維瑟米爾抬起手揉了揉亞斯克爾的頭髮。他們能相處得很好的。傑洛特前往艾斯凱爾堆起木頭的位置。蘭伯特也來了，為了那座橋來取一些木頭。他們倆都皺起鼻子。

「怎樣？」傑洛特聳肩。

「你聞起來好快樂。」

「或許我就是。」

蘭伯特打了個寒顫。「好詭異。而且好甜。快停下。」

「不要，」傑洛特回道。「習慣吧你。」他開始將木頭疊起。「還有，亞斯克爾看起來喜歡照顧受傷的我。這幾個禮拜內你能再捅我一次嗎？」

「如果你想的話我現在就可以捅你，」蘭伯特從腰帶上抽出匕首，開始前進。

艾斯凱爾只是搖頭。「我們越快把工作做完，我們就越快能帶著蜂蜜酒下去泡溫泉，」他指出。

「但捅刀！」

「等幾個禮拜吧。如果你能安排一下會更好玩，捅個他驚喜，」艾斯凱爾建議，蘭伯特收起刀子，因為那是個很棒的建議。他們回到工作中，而傑洛特的快樂氣味沒有一丁半點淡去。

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

  
作者註：

希望大家對洗衣服的傑洛特感興趣。  
_________________________________________________________________

  
「你左邊掉下去了，」維瑟米爾對他大喊，傑洛特調整肩膀的位置。「你是在讓那些壞習慣變成習慣嗎？」

「我還活著不是嗎？」傑洛特喊了回去。「你要跟蘭伯特談談他剛才朝我扔的那個軟弱阿爾德嗎？」他轉過身，但來不及立起昆恩，被艾斯凱爾的昆恩向後推去，一顆假炸彈被扔到他腿上。他死了。「操，我負責洗衣。」他哼了一聲。「你讓我分心，」他指向維瑟米爾，「故意地。」

「是嗎？從一個老人口中喊出的幾個字就足夠讓你分心？嘖嘖，那代表了在道路上可能會發生什麼事？」維瑟米爾朝他壞笑。「我的髒衣服已經整理好放在房間裡了。」

「你跟我，」傑洛特發出挑戰，站了起來。「雙倍或撤銷。」他揮動他的劍，知道自己的氣息在維瑟米爾走上前時變得愉悅。艾斯凱爾與蘭伯特退到牆邊加油歡呼，不是要支持誰，只是想要有場精彩的戰鬥。傑洛特對自己的技術有信心，但是操的要繞過維瑟米爾的防禦困難的不得了。他總是知道該讓劍落在何處。

「傑洛特，崽子，你的omega正在看著呢，你不想要我在他面前讓你難堪吧，」維瑟米爾低聲說道。傑洛特知道那是陷阱，他知道，但他轉開視線一些些，就一些些，只是預防萬一，然後維瑟米爾將他推倒在地，劍尖指著他的喉嚨。「蘭伯特，確保他有一些額外骯髒的衣服要洗。」

「我去獵鳥身女妖，沾點大便到衣服上，那玩意超難從麻布上弄走。」

「你願意沾屎，只為了讓我洗衣服更艱難，」傑洛特瞪著蘭伯特：「你認真？」

「認真啊，」蘭伯特咧嘴。「當然認真。」

他當然是認真的。傑洛特嘆氣，繼續接著早晨的練習。那是個有趣的早晨，除了在那之後他需要前往洗衣房。他回到自己的房間，換掉晨訓的衣物。他看見他上衣的肩膀上有道撕裂的破口，但修補的用具在洗衣房裡。傑洛特敲了敲亞斯克爾的門：「亞斯克爾，我要洗衣服，你有要洗的嗎？」他等著，但沒有回應。他又叫了一次，以防他是在看書，但沒有回應。一定是在要塞里的某處。傑洛特離開房間時蘭伯特剛好從走廊另一端走了過來。蘭伯特立刻脫了個精光，把衣服扔到傑洛特手中的那堆上，然後繼續走向他自己的房間。

「操你的，」傑洛特大喊。

「下禮拜，鳥身女妖大便，」蘭伯特回道，甚至吹起了口哨，那混蛋。傑洛特咆哮了一聲，只是讓蘭伯特笑得更大聲了。他繼續往前走，至少艾斯凱爾足夠有禮貌，有穿上衣服地把籃子交到他手中。

「那裡頭的馬褲需要修補，襪子也要縫，」艾斯凱爾微笑。

「我恨你，」傑洛特發出更多聲咆哮。他最討厭縫襪子。他抵達就在廚房一旁的洗衣房，它們都鄰近水井。他提了幾桶水倒入其中一個洗衣大釜後點燃底下的木頭。還要一段時間水才會熱，所以他整理了一下髒衣服，挑出所有需要縫補的，並把深色與淺色的麻布衫與內衣分開來。不算太糟，但他的兄弟們很快就會讓這變成一場惡夢。維瑟米爾的籃子已經放在那了，而且至少已經全都整齊地分類好。當火燒得夠熱時傑洛特把深色衣物與一些鹼液扔進去，然後拿起一根大木棍攪拌起來。他要讓它們泡一會。他決定再把另一個大釜裝滿水，用冷水溫柔浸泡那些麻布外衫。

傑洛特接著找到那些修補工具，雖然房裡有著幾張椅子，但他還是比較喜歡坐到其中一張桌子上。他點起一盞燈，從窗戶照進來的光線也很不錯。當掙扎著要從哪一樣開始時他聽見聲響。他抬起頭，是亞斯克爾，手中拿著一小疊衣服。「你能把深色的丟進那鍋，淺色的那鍋。」但亞斯克爾只是緊緊捏著手中的衣服。「怎麼了？」

「它比你們的衣服好多了，」亞斯克爾脫口而出，「不想要你毀了它。」

「合理，」傑洛特輕鬆地回道，「我洗衣服的技術糟透了。我能把血從它們上頭弄掉，讓它們沒那麼臭，但就那樣了。那裡有水盆和另一個大釜。」

「我不知道要怎麼洗，」亞斯克爾的氣味充滿令人難受的挫折。「而且袖子上有個破洞。」他舉起一件比他們穿的任何東西都要精緻的上衣，領子上有著蕾絲，全是精細的作工。傑洛特很確定他用的那個鹼液會毀掉它。

「哼，」傑洛特只回了出這個。

「我......這他媽的哪裡重要了？只是衣服不是嗎？」亞斯克爾咬緊下巴，把馬褲和短外套丟進那個加熱的大釜，然後把麻布衫丟進冷水那鍋。「謝謝？」亞斯克爾嘆氣。「維瑟米爾正在教我如何綁繩床。我應該要回去了。」

傑洛特點頭，亞斯克爾離開了。他走上前快速地把衣服從那些大釜中撈出。第一個大釜的水溫高到令他縮手，那對那些衣服來說應該不是件好事。他把衣服擰乾，然後盯著它們看。熱水或鹼液吃掉了一些外衣的染料，顏色絕對褪去了一些。他沒辦法回復那個，但他把它放進一個裝著乾淨的水的小盆中，用伊格尼之印溫熱。他查看櫃子，找到一些應該比鹼液溫和一點的洗衣粉，他覺得啦，總之把粉灑進了水中。他接著看向那件精緻的襯衫。他用手洗好那件衣服，然後用一條乾布把它捲起，讓布吸走大部分的水份。他看了下外頭的天氣，是個晴天，寒冷但不凍人。不太有機會結凍，於是他把衣服和其他需要晾乾的東西掛到繩子上。他回到洗衣房內，進行了一些縫補，很醜，但很結實。

其他的衣服都夠乾淨了，全被晾了起來。他晚點再回來把它們從繩子上收下來。他在要塞裡遊蕩了一會，思考著要做什麼。他想要去查看亞斯克爾，但又擔心他看起來像是在過度關心。最後他決定出去一會不是個壞主意。傑洛特走進樹林，設了一些陷阱。他冥想，享受著樹木的氣味，身周的寂靜。幾個小時後，陷阱抓到了幾隻獵物，他也沒感覺到那麼靜不下心了。他把獵物放進廚房，艾斯凱爾正在那裡頭做麵包。「要我把它們清理好嗎？」

「不用，我來就好，狼，」艾斯凱爾回答。「亞斯克爾說他想要學，所以我會找他來幫忙。他的腦子很靈活。我原以為他會不甘願學習這些讓我們過冬的工作，但他想要自己有價值。」

「他很有價值。」

艾斯凱爾拿起幾把刀。「我不知道是否常有人那麼告訴他。又或是如果有，有價值的是他所能控制以外的部分。一種我們能夠理解的感覺。他因他的名字、因他的血統有價值。我們因那些突變藥水、因我們的刀劍有價值。」

傑洛特走上前，把額頭貼到艾斯凱爾額頭上：「你有價值，因你的善良、你的聰明才智。因你的心的堅定不移。因你明跟蘭伯特一樣是個狗屎混帳但能把那藏得那麼好的模樣。」

艾斯凱爾大笑著，那令傑洛特感到快樂。「你有價值，狼，因你有多麼地愛我們的混帳傾向，你的擔憂、你的決心、你心的深度。」

傑洛特吸進艾斯凱爾那溫柔的beta氣味，以及廚房的氣味，安撫人心的氣息。他能聽見有腳步聲奔跑起來，輕易辨認出它們的主人。亞斯克爾跑進廚房。「摸！」他大喊著鑽進那兩個男人之間。「為什麼我們在抱抱？」他的雙臂已環抱上他們倆。

「提醒彼此我們的價值，」艾斯凱爾說。「傑洛特帶了一些獵物回來。想要學如何處理它們嗎？」

「好，」亞斯克爾答應，嗅了下艾斯凱爾的右邊脖子，接著讓鼻尖畫過傑洛特頸部左側。「會很血腥嗎？」

「這個嘛，是要把一頭動物的內臟移除跟剝皮－不會不血腥。」

「是啊，當然，不我準備好了，」亞斯克爾點頭。

「還有傑洛特，我很確定蘭伯特給你留了更多髒衣服。」艾斯凱爾正在壞笑，那不是個好徵兆。「他今天下午也出門了。」

傑洛特呻吟，前往了洗衣房，而那裡頭有著一疊衣服。覆蓋著山怪屎。「媽的他是在那裡頭打滾嗎？」總有一天他會報仇的，很快的。他開始了洗衣程序，然後檢查曬衣繩上的衣服們。衣服乾了，他把它們收回室內。傑洛特在桌子前坐定，修補工具在手邊。他先做完了所有的簡單修補，接著輕輕地拿起亞斯克爾的襯衫。他研究了一下領口上的蕾絲，對自己點了點頭。他在錫罐裡找到深色的線。它在那布料上會更顯眼，但那就是重點。他不準備做隱形的修補。

這是一個天大的秘密，然而也不太是秘密，關於儘管傑洛特討厭洗衣服與縫紉，他不介意修補，並且挺擅長的。而根據他所了解的亞斯克爾，他認為讓那看起來漂亮是正確的方向。傑洛特使用葉形繡縫補袖子上的破口，接著在那區域多繡上了幾片葉子以及藤蔓枝條。他有雙大手，但它們意外的適合精細的工作。傑洛特邊做邊哼唱著，不是特定哪首歌，只是稍微填滿空氣的，配合著針頭進出布料的些微升與降。他希望亞斯克爾會喜歡。

他洗好剩下的衣服，在收回所有晾乾的衣物時繼續策劃對蘭伯特的復仇，再把剩下的衣服晾起等明早再收。他把洗好的衣物放到每個人的門邊，當蘭伯特朝他壞笑時傑洛特咆哮，只是讓那笑容變得更大。「你會付出代價的。」

「值得。」

傑洛特能看見房間裡頭，床被移動了。角落的巢也變得更大。「蘭伯特？」

「沒事，」蘭伯特回道。

「你確定嗎？」傑洛特知道有什麼事要發生，但蘭伯特的氣味完全沒有任何不同。「你需要我嗎？你不需要在需要我時不需要我。」

他得到的只有預料中的白眼。「我沒事，只是件不是什麼事的事。別讓我在我應該捅你之前捅你。」衣服被拿走，門當著他的臉關上。

傑洛特離開，回到自己的房間。他把他的衣服收了起來，而既然亞斯克爾的房門是開著的，那他就進去了，小心地把襯衫攤開放到床上，疊好的短外套與褲子與它擺在一起。他帶著一本蘭博特為他裝訂的書坐到椅子中。他把腳放到椅子上，慢慢地讀著，劃過頁面的手指幫助他專注。亞斯克爾進到房間，襯衫上沾到了一點血。傑洛特認出那是他的襯衫。他眨了眨眼睛，沒能阻止那聲咆哮。

「我知道我知道，但艾斯凱爾要我穿的，」亞斯克爾爭辯。「我很抱歉沒經過同意就拿了你的衣服，但他說你不會介意。」亞斯克爾微微皺起眉頭。「我已經決定了，雖然我想要學會許多事，但清理獵物不是我希望能夠精通的技術。襯衫可以還你了。」亞斯克爾將它脫下，然後看見了那上頭的血跡。「喔，啊，我就把它放進洗衣籃？我可以明天把它洗乾淨，你可以教我。就算你真的跟其他人說的一樣糟糕。這麼說來，如果你洗衣服的技術很糟的話他們為什麼會喜歡讓你洗？」

「因為他們也一樣糟糕，」傑洛特解釋。「我沒有氣你拿我衣服。」

「那你為什麼咆哮？」

「因為我喜歡你穿著我衣服的模樣。」那太過清淡描寫了。有那麼瞬間，傑洛特能夠想像出亞斯克爾除了他的襯衫什麼也沒穿，接著是什麼也沒穿，除了他的氣味。一道小小的呼嚕在他控制住自己逃出他的喉嚨。他看著一點潮紅沿著亞斯克爾的胸口蔓延上他的喉嚨。傑洛特把視線轉回手中的書本，但他無法專注在文字上，在亞斯克爾面前閱讀令他感到有些難堪。他沿著頁面移動的手指在那omega眼中看來或許太過愚蠢。他從眼角看著亞斯克爾走進他的房間，等待關於那些洗好的、修補過的衣服的反應。但什麼都沒有。狗屎，或許他應該做簡單的修補就好。他的手藝無法與亞斯克爾習慣的品質相比。傑洛特闔上書離開房間。當天晚餐，亞斯克爾穿著一件從他行李裡拿出的樸素襯衫，不是傑洛特幫他修補的那件。他知道自己一定聞起來不對勁，因為蘭伯特從桌子底下踹了他一腳，然後他的腳磨蹭過傑洛特的腳踝，為了不管是哪裡出的錯給予安慰。

那天晚上傑洛特感覺到自己的躁動，但他不想打擾到亞斯克爾，於是他在要塞裡遊蕩了幾個小時，直到維瑟米爾厭煩繼續聽見傑洛特在自己的房門外走來走去。「想要談談嗎？」

「不，」傑洛特回答。

「當然不了，」維瑟米爾嘆氣。「進來吧你。」

「我不累，」傑洛特抗議，就像變回了小孩。「不需要上床睡覺。」

「進來，否則明天沒有獎勵，」維瑟米爾警告：「不讓你對蘭伯特扔小刀。」狗屎，那是個不得了的威脅。傑洛特爬進維瑟米爾床裡，把鼻子埋進維瑟米爾脖子中，讓自己被包裹進他導師的懷中。「好了，」維瑟米爾抓了抓他的後腦勺。「舒舒服服的。」

「我做了一件事，而我想我做錯了。」

「那麼你明天改正。」

傑洛特點頭，然後打了個呵欠。「不累。」

「我知道，」維瑟米爾說。「與食屍鬼戰鬥時獵魔士有幾個選擇。於其他目標相比牠們或許是個簡單的威脅，但不代表他們應該讓防備鬆懈。」

傑洛特微笑，聽著那些被重新念誦的舊時課程，維瑟米爾隆隆地低沈嗓音幫助他陷入睡眠。

三天後，傑洛特回到洗衣的工作中，因為天氣或許有些溫暖，然後他們對於摔進雪堆與泥巴裡有些太過積極了。那些衣服髒到他必須用刀背把泥土刮下。

「你們三個今天真的很投入呢。」

傑洛特抬起頭，停住了手上的動作。亞斯克爾穿著那條他洗的褲子，和那件他補過的襯衫，沒有短外套。他在要塞里越來越少穿上外套了，不過是穿著較厚實而不是薄襯衫的時候。他看起來很美。而他的修補在那精緻的布料上看起來是那麼地笨拙。傑洛特繼續刮起泥土：「我們玩得很開心。」

「看起來是。」

傑洛特驚訝亞斯克爾沒有離開，而且他看起來並沒有拿著髒衣服要來洗。相反地，他坐上一張桌子，打開了一本書。一本傑洛特的書。他開始大聲地唸了起來，他的嗓音輕柔滑順。有那麼一會傑洛特就只是聽著，閉上了雙眼，珍惜那每一個字。他重新刮起泥土，然後把衣服丟進熱水中。他攪拌了幾下後聳聳肩，應該夠好了。他也坐到了桌上，背靠著牆再一次閉上眼睛，聆聽著。

亞斯克爾一邊繼續唸著一邊挪近，然後把頭躺到了傑洛特的腿上。傑洛特的手在那些抑揚頓挫中按進亞斯克爾髮中。其他人也會為他朗誦，但這不一樣，那麼地不一樣。他吸進亞斯克爾的氣味，那男人顯然因這麼做而感到滿足且快樂。傑洛特很確定自己可以永遠這麼聽下去，如果亞斯克爾選擇給予他那個。

當亞斯克爾讀完了那一章時，空氣暫時陷入了平靜。「謝謝，」亞斯克爾說。

「那做的很粗糙。」

「那很棒。我在想，你是否願意幫我的其他件襯衫做些類似的？」

「他們需要修補？」

「不，我只是喜歡那看起來的樣子。不介意我的衣服上有更多那些。在我身上有些你的記號。」

傑洛特因那句話打了個顫。「我很高興能那麼做。」當他開口時，他的嗓音低沈沙啞。

亞斯克爾轉過頭，把鼻子往傑洛特的肚子上蹭了一下後重新讀了起來。他們在桌上，傑洛特的手在亞斯克爾的頭髮裡，而房間充滿亞斯克爾滑順的嗓音，以及傑洛特滿足的呼嚕沈吟。

  
－第十一章完－


	12. Chapter 12

「我不知道天空能降下這麼多雪，」亞斯克爾從陽台的窗戶看出去，一臉驚嘆，帶著一點畏懼。雪已下了一整天，但還沒有停下的任何跡象。他們已在這幾個禮拜了，而今天就是確定一切的那一天了，在春天來臨前他們都不會離開。「天氣還會比現在更糟嗎？」

「會更糟的，」傑洛特平淡地回答：「很多。」

「多糟？」

「好消息是我們都能放出火，所以不用幾天就能挖出通往訓練場或是通往溫泉的門的路，」傑洛特說。他看向亞斯克爾：「想要出去到雪裡頭嗎？」

亞斯克爾一開始大笑著，但在完全看向傑洛特時停了下來。「不要，我對死亡沒有興趣，在外頭的風雪颳成那樣時才不出去。我們會在瞬間就凍成冰塊的。」但從他眼中能看出他被那念頭吸引住了。傑洛特，他們所有人，都認識到了亞斯克爾的飢渴。對於知識，對於經驗。有些家事是他做過但不喜歡的，但他們向他呈現的每一項新的事物，他都至少想要了解是如何操作的。令他們驚訝地，他宣布了他自己是洗衣之神，把他們全都趕到一旁去。看起來圖書室裡有著一本書，而他們徹底做錯了至少一世紀。

傑洛特為亞斯克爾的袖子繡上更多的葉子，那件亞麻襯衫的手臂上幾乎全被葉子蓋滿，他甚至嘗試了幾朵花。亞斯克爾身上有著越來越多的他的印記。「去拿你的皮草，」傑洛特對他說，然後看著亞斯克爾奔跑進他的房間。他微笑看著那名年輕人回到他身邊的速度有多麼地快，蓋在肩上的皮草就像一條大斗篷。傑洛特幫他調整了一下。「站到我身前，」他對亞斯克爾說：「當我說好時，拉開窗門。」

傑洛特看著窗門外的風，等到了一段停歇：「現在，」他大喊，亞斯克爾大力拉開了門。傑洛特施放出昆恩之印。他們位在一個完美的泡泡之中，能感覺到風雪推搡著那魔法泡泡。大聲地，逗弄地，拍打著繞過他們。

「太壯觀了，」一臉驚嘆的亞斯克爾幾乎忘了呼吸。

「準備好關門，」傑洛特說，他的昆恩是最弱的一項，尤其在面對自然元素時。他看著亞斯克爾伸出手，然後解除了昆恩。但被風吹著的門用上了他們兩人的力氣才被關上，努力推門的亞斯克爾被吹了一臉的雪。對那名omega來說一定很冷，傑洛特飛快地把雪從他睫毛上擦去。「對不起。」

一聲大喊之後，傑洛特得到了一個掛在他身上的亞斯克爾。皮草被丟在地上，雙腿環著他的腰，亞斯克爾的鼻子抵在他脖子上。「那真是......再一次！我們必須再做一次！我們能往陽台多走幾步讓暴風雪完全包圍你的許願泡泡嗎？」

「昆恩，」傑洛特提醒他。他想了一下。「你真的想要進到暴風雪裡？」

「想，」亞斯克爾朝他露出大大的笑容，雙眼如此閃耀。「可以嗎？」

「我有個點子，」傑洛特輕推亞斯克爾，不是推往那名omega的房間，而是傑洛特的床。他是有邏輯的，他擁有更好的皮草與壁爐。不是因為他想要看見亞斯克爾在他的床裡，被包圍在他的氣味之中。「你待著，就待在這，等我回來找你？」傑洛特從他的壁爐架上拿了一本書扔給亞斯克爾。「待著。」

亞斯克爾哼了一聲，但往後窩進被單皮草深處。「Omega待著，」他保證，朝傑洛特皺起鼻子。

「很好，」傑洛特說，然後匆匆忙忙地離開了房間。他先拍響了蘭伯特的門，因為最近。「蘭伯特，我知道你沒睡著。」

「我也知道！」他聽見的回答。

「點子。幫我。」

「忙，傑洛特。」

「那是為了亞斯克爾。有趣的點子。愚蠢的點子。」傑洛特又拍了一次門。「拜託？」

「該死的，傑洛特，我現在有著三根手指塞在屁股裡。」

「那就在我去找艾斯凱爾和維瑟米爾時趕快做完。到大門跟我們集合。要把手洗乾淨。」

「不用了，你已經毀了我的心情，等等。」

傑洛特在蘭伯特門外等著，幾分鐘後門打開了。「這最好要特別的蠢，讓我能笑你幾個月的蠢，」蘭伯特警告。

「你需要溫暖一點的衣服。」

「為什麼？」

「因為為了我你也要跟著犯蠢。」

「操你的，傑洛特，」蘭伯特呻吟。

「那會很棒的！」傑洛特發誓。「我去找其他人。穿上暖一點的衣服。還有絕對要穿上靴子。」傑洛特沿著走廊跑著，花了好一些時間才叫醒了艾斯凱爾，因為在凱爾莫罕裡，那男人睡的就像在冬眠。但他醒來之後就立刻同意幫忙，毫無怨言，因為艾斯凱爾就是那樣的好人。然後對維瑟米爾，傑洛特必須保證在暴風雪過後完全負責除雪工作，但那會值得的。他們全都站在大門前，傑洛特告訴他們他的點子。他閃過蘭伯特朝他扔出的小刀，但那表示他漏掉了艾斯克爾朝他扔出的那把，被那割傷了下巴。

「嘿，那是他會做的事，我沒想過會有刀子從你那飛來。你被煩到時都只是用阿爾德打我。」那麼說真是蠢，因為同時間阿爾德將他擊飛到門上，門被他的體重撞開，讓他摔進暴風雪裡。他站起來飛快跑回室內。「告訴我他不會覺得這麼做很棒。而且我們為了找樂子做過比這糟糕的多的事。」他沒有加上他們做任何像這樣的事是好久以前了。「拜託？」

維瑟米爾嘆了口氣後朝艾斯凱爾點點頭。他們打開門，艾斯凱爾施放伊格尼，維瑟米爾跟著施放伊格尼將那火焰推出。那將地上的積雪融化。傑洛特看向蘭伯特。「我沒辦法走進那裡頭，」蘭伯特靜靜地說。「我可以在這裡，但我沒辦法走進那裡頭。最棒的遊戲計畫，我待在門邊，維瑟米爾跑上前接著做，然後是艾斯凱爾因為他是最強的，最後輪到你們倆。」

傑洛特點頭。「還？」他輕聲問。得到一記點頭。「我要抱你了。」甚至沒有捅刀的威脅。他伸出手將蘭伯特拉進懷裡。他們靜靜地站著，安慰著彼此。「你聞起來仍像是欲求不滿。」

「我當然是了你這混帳東西，我那時超投入的。去找你那該死的omega，順便說今晚你原本可以把三根手指放進他屁股裡的。」

傑洛特真的不能。亞斯克爾不想要從他這得到那個。他回到房間去，亞斯克爾扔在床裡，他顯然正在努力保持清醒。「驚喜準備好了。」

「可以是在這張床裡的驚喜嗎？」亞斯克爾打著呵欠窩進床裡。操的有那麼瞬間傑洛特被誘惑了，已準備跟他一起窩進床裡，但那樣的話蘭伯特就真的要捅他了。

「我保證會值得的，」傑洛特發誓。「但你需要靴子。」

「你做了什麼讓蘭伯特割傷你？」亞斯克爾指向他的被刀子劃過的下巴。

「喔，不那是艾斯凱爾。等等......你想要照顧我嗎？」他絕對會為了那個讓另外兩人等一會。

「不，如果是艾斯凱爾做的，我確定那是你活該。」

傑洛特微微噘起了嘴，但在亞斯克爾的舌頭舔過那道割傷時徹底定住。他無法阻止自己的呼嚕低吟。操，他的omega......那omega正在舔他的傷口。他好奇亞斯克爾是否能辨認出那像是藤蔓沿著他的肌膚爬上的慾望氣味。操的他差不多是在腦袋裡用海因里希形容他的慾望，那夠噁心了，讓他記起他的計畫。

「靴子，」傑洛特催促。他等著，然後亞斯克爾帶著靴子回到他面前。一心想著自己的計劃，太過興奮的傑洛特等不及地直接把亞斯克爾推到他床上去，自己動手幫那男人穿上靴子。傑洛特仔細地將鞋帶繫上。他甚至綁了可愛的蝴蝶結，就像亞斯克爾會綁的那種。有那麼一會，他任由自己的雙手停放在亞斯克爾的小腿，視線落在那男人的膝蓋上。傑洛特清了下喉嚨：「來吧，他們可不會永遠等著我們。」

他們一開始是用走的，但太過沈浸在自己念頭之中的傑洛特愉快地加快了腳步，亞斯克爾幾乎要用跑的才跟得上他。然後他們到達了其他人所在的大門前。「準備好了？」他問他們。

他得到了一堆的白眼，但門被推開了。在他去找亞斯克爾的這段時間裡暴風雪增強了。「蘭伯特，」傑洛特大喊。「開始。」

蘭伯特多等了一秒，但接著施放出昆恩。那幾乎沒覆蓋到他自己，而是往前延伸而出。維瑟米爾走到那泡泡的邊緣，也施放出相同的昆恩。艾斯凱爾接著奔跑向前，往外推出他的昆恩，在他們當中所有人最寬廣的泡泡。

傑洛特沒有多想，直接抱起亞斯克爾往前跑，直到抵達艾斯凱爾的昆恩邊緣，接著也施放出法印。其他人以相反的步驟跑回屋內，留下他們站在暴風雪之中，沒有任何一片雪花觸碰到亞斯克爾。「你在暴風雪之中了，」傑洛特說著將他放下。他專注在他的昆恩上，決心要盡可能地延長時間。

「傑洛特！」亞斯克爾語調中的純真比傑洛特以為的一名成年人所能夠擁有的還要更多。他慢慢地轉過身。「看啊。」他大笑著轉著一圈又一圈。傑洛特吸進他的氣味。他從沒看過或聞過比這更快樂的了，那令他感到飄然，但他的力量開始減弱。

「現在，」他大喊，然後那座由昆恩築起的橋重新回到他們身邊。他們急忙通過那座橋回到室內。「好了。你的驚喜。」

「這比任何想像得到的節日或冬至禮物都還要好，」亞斯克爾發誓。「但操的我冷斃了。很值得，但昆恩擋得住風與雪卻擋不住溫度。」他的嗓音中帶著一點顫抖。

當傑洛特正準備要向亞斯克爾提議今晚可以睡他的床時，蘭伯特大大地嘆了口氣。「好吧，既然他是個以為讓一名人類進到暴風雪之中是個好主意的白痴，那麼我想我們最好讓你暖暖地睡在我的巢裡。」

「你有一個永久巢？我們可以這麼做？我以為omega只會在發情期時築巢？」亞斯克爾一臉震驚。

並且，一如往常地，因新資訊而一臉著迷。

蘭伯特擺了個鬼臉。「我當然有個永久巢了。它非常舒服並且尤其在你知道的，冬天時？但如果你不是個一般喜歡巢的人那麼－記得要先問！」

傑洛特看著已經往前探去的亞斯克爾收回雙手。「我能抱你嗎蘭伯特？」亞斯克爾很顯然地超級想要跳到那男人身上去。

「好，你－」亞斯克爾在那聲好被說出時已往前起跳，蘭伯特在亞斯克爾整個人掛到他身上時伸手將他撐住。「可以，」蘭伯特說完，為了原則。「好了不管你們要幹嘛，我們要回房間了。」

「掰，傑洛特，謝謝你的驚喜。」亞斯克爾越過蘭伯特的肩膀朝他微笑，那名獵魔士輕鬆地抱著他的omega夥伴。「你真的非常擅長神奇的驚喜，alpha。」

傑洛特看著他們穿越大廳。艾斯凱爾走到他身旁，拍了拍他肩膀。「你可以用你神奇的老二給他驚喜？」

傑洛特只是把艾斯凱爾推開，然後準備再推一次。但這次站到他身旁的是維瑟米爾，而不管他現在已經有著多少歲數，像是推他兄弟們一樣地推維瑟米爾的話他就要有額外的幫蔬菜去皮的工作了。「謝謝你幫我給予亞斯克爾那樣的驚喜。」

「當然了，他值得一點神奇魔法。今天晚上不要睡覺，崽子，」維瑟米爾警告。「只能冥想。會有事情發生。」

「到這的旅途上他們常會睡到一起，」傑洛特皺眉：「會有什麼問題？」

「照我說的做就是了，」維瑟米爾拍了一下他後頸後回到他的房間。傑洛特慢慢地走回他自己的房間，半途在蘭伯特門口停下聽了一會。但他只聽見他們交談的聲響，並且聽起來是滿足的。但他信任維瑟米爾。傑洛特跪了下來，地毯將他與底下的石頭隔開。他任由自己滑入冥想狀態，但只進到休息而不是再生回復的程度。

兩個小時後，當那些尖叫聲從蘭伯特房間傳來時他立刻跑了起來。他不管敲門了，晚點再處理被捅的問題——他需要確定亞斯克爾沒事。巢位在牆角，是個不小的尺寸，兩名omega很好地被容納在那之中。亞斯克爾瞪大的雙眼中充滿絕望的淚水。「傑洛特，」他哀求。「他沒有醒來。他為什麼沒有醒來？」

「真實的惡夢。當那發生時，那困住我們。」蘭伯特緊緊蜷成一顆球，尖叫著，哀求有誰能聽見他。就像那一晚他所做的。傑洛特不敢進入omega的巢，不論亞斯克爾的悲傷與絕望是如何地催促他進入，去安慰，去保護。「我那時找到你了，我現在也會找到你，」傑洛特保證。「我要摸你了，」他警告，就算那男人現在聽不見他。傑洛特將一隻手探入巢中，將它放在蘭伯特的手肘上，後者的雙臂正抱著他的頭。他捧著那片粗糙的肌膚。「我找到你了。我找到了。我趕上了。你不是被挖出時已死去的其中之一。我找到你了蘭伯特。我永遠都會找到你。」傑洛特聽見一到啜泣，他看向擦去淚水的亞斯克爾。「我們有個故事要告訴你，」傑洛特告訴他。「一場惡夢，一場悲劇。」從悲傷中透出的是那份著迷，那份對知識的渴望。「但首先，對他唱歌。那一晚沒有歌聲。這應該會有幫助。」

傑洛特繼續低喃著他找到蘭伯特了，他永遠都會找到，並讓他的氣味升起，讓那提供安慰。對他們倆，對被困在噩夢中的蘭伯特，對目睹那發生的亞斯克爾。亞斯克爾唱了溫柔的搖籃曲、關於愛與未來的保證的快樂歌曲。那些好的父母會對孩子們說的謊言。他曾經擁有過那些謊言；蘭伯特從來不曾有過。「我找到你了，」傑洛特重複。

亞斯克爾唱了十來首歌，慢慢地蘭伯特的身體開始放鬆，從他身上發出的恐懼的臭味對傑洛特的鼻子而言無比可怕，但他願意吸進更加可怕的氣味，只要能看見蘭伯特回來。蘭伯特從傑洛特的觸碰中退開，轉向亞斯克爾，將那omega拉向自己。

「你現在可以碰他了，不需要問，」傑洛特低聲說。

「不，需要。蘭伯特，我現在要摸你了。」亞斯克爾緊緊地抱住他，盡所能地將氣味標記上蘭伯特，試著安撫。傑洛特吸氣，那聞起來不同了。

蘭伯特的雙眼張開來，「嘿，崽子，」他悄聲說。傑洛特起身去取了些水讓蘭伯特喝下。他嘶聲威嚇，傑洛特往後退開坐進蘭伯特的床裡。蘭伯特踢掉他溼透的睡褲，因汗水，和一點尿液。「介意嗎？」

「不，」亞斯克爾向他保證。「巢通常是赤裸的所在。這樣。」亞斯克爾脫掉蘭伯特給他的睡衣褲。「完全赤裸，沒有遮掩。」

「不完全是，」蘭伯特的鼻子抵上亞斯克爾脖子。「我們了解你。」

「你們如何能，大部分時候我都還不了解我自己。」

傑洛特思考了一下那個，那代表了多少的亞斯克爾。

「合理，我應該要說我們了解發生在你身上過的最糟的事，」蘭伯特往後退開一些。「你應該要了解發生在我們身上過的最糟的事。」

「你確定嗎？」傑洛特問。

「不確定，」蘭伯特大笑。「但他應該要知道。」

是沒錯，但仍然。「需要其他人過來嗎？」

「無法在維瑟米爾面前這麼做，他總是因為自己無法阻止而那麼地悲傷。」

「他無法阻止，沒有任何事物能阻止。」

「你們在說什麼？」亞斯克爾問，語氣擔憂。

「故事都是怎麼開頭的？亞斯克爾？」蘭伯特問。傑洛特開始靠上前來，但蘭伯特只是指了一下要他待在原位，他照做了。

「很久很久以前，我想？」

「不，不是那種故事。是那種只有痛苦，沒有幸福快樂的結局，只有失去與心碎與一切永遠都不再相同的？」

「那麼，我猜你們可以用那是一個漆黑的暴風雨夜晚開始，」亞斯克爾建議。「摸？」傑洛特看著蘭伯特點頭，然後那兩人緊緊抱住彼此。

那是一個晴朗的夜晚，夏日，完美的，傑洛特記得。但那樣的開頭更適合接下來的發展。

「那是一個漆黑的暴風雨夜晚，」傑洛特說，看著蘭伯特全身上下的肌肉繃起，「那一晚，我們成為四個。」


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凱爾莫罕的覆滅。

夏天裡凱爾莫罕有那麼多的狼很罕見，但他們是被招回家來慶祝的。那是稀奇的一輪，有四名男孩在所有試煉中存活下來，即將被稱為獵魔士。對所有人來說都是慶祝的理由。他們打獵，一桶又一桶特殊的啤酒被搬出，空氣裡有著凱爾莫罕裡少有的快樂氣氛。就連剛開始接受試煉的年輕學生們都被允許食用蜂蜜蛋糕，可以熬夜聆聽音樂。傑洛特見到他多年不見的兄弟們。

獵魔士不感受情緒，但在那一天他們感受著。

傑洛特發現自己正跟艾斯凱爾坐在訓練場的壁架上，在日落中看著那場狂歡。酒壺在他們之間來回交遞，然後在看見蘭伯特與其中一名新晉獵魔士說話時大笑。「他在提供建議？」傑洛特搖頭。「他才踏上道路三年吧？」

「五年，」艾斯凱爾哼了一聲，「他知道所有道路上該知道的事物。」

傑洛特記得那些日子。蘭伯特是最鄰近那群新生的獵魔士。他們之間原本還有其他人，但那人殞落於一隻鹿首精，在準備好之前就去對上其中一個是許多人倒下的原因。「我們當時有那麼年輕嗎？」傑洛特看著那批新血，他們看起來就像孩子。

「我覺得有，但那是好久以前了，所以或許沒有，」艾斯凱爾喝光那壺酒。「還要嗎？」

「哼，」傑洛特點頭同意。

他看著那些剛通過試煉的獵魔士們將所有孩子與年輕人趕向要塞里他們各自的區域，在慶祝變得更加......吵鬧的時候。更多的飲料從酒桶裡被倒出，在那為了成為獵魔士的慶祝開始變化時，音樂轉往鹹濕。艾斯凱爾拉住了其中一名新晉獵魔士，與那名精瘦的omega一同跳起舞。蘭伯特抓住那群中另一名omega，他們開始餵食彼此。傑洛特在人群中走動，尋找今晚他適合的位置，尋找有誰需要照顧。他在角落中看見一名老友，在開始往他的方向走去時所有人繃緊了身體。

他們能感覺到那魔法。

力量。

黑暗。

飢渴。

正義凜然。

他們在家，安全的。他們大部分的人都只攜帶著匕首。他們都聽見了傳送門的漣漪。就在那時傑洛特明白了居然以為獵魔士能夠是安全的有多麼愚蠢。

「快！武器庫，避難處。艾斯凱爾帶一隊去西牆，」維瑟米爾高聲吼道。「蘭伯特！蘭伯特你他媽的去哪？」傑洛特能看見蘭伯特奔跑著，知道那男人是要前往那些位在要塞周邊他不想讓導師們知道的炸彈隱藏存放點。他在維瑟米爾大喊著發號施令時用手勢要幾個人跟上蘭伯特。當他還在大喊著時，那顆用投石器投出的火球衝破要塞城牆，將維瑟米爾與其他一些人往後摔飛。

傑洛特跑向武器庫，他們的鐵匠朝他扔了兩把劍。他把所有的庫存丟向他們。傑洛特跑向城牆的那個開口，看見一支軍隊從傳送門裡出現。他們是狼學院。他們沒有獅鷲們的魔法，沒有貓們的狡猾。但他們擁有的是彼此。狼群。總是如此。他應該要對跟著他的那四人說些什麼的，在他們瞪著那三十人時，誰知道其他地方發生什麼事了。這是他們必須守住的界線。但他所能做的就只有怒吼著奔向那些集結的人群。

他沒有讓自己思考，只是戰鬥著，保護自己的兄弟，殺掉阻擋他前進的的每一人。他們成功抵禦他們之前的那組人馬，但聽見更多投石器發射的聲音。他們能聽見魔法被吟誦。人們發出的尖叫，狼們發出的尖叫。他原有五名同伴，現已僅剩三人。「藥水，我們需要藥水。」

「我最快，」一名alpha夥伴說，往回跑進要塞。

傑洛特看向在他身旁的另外兩人：「我們進到那片樹林裡，繞到那群人後方。」他們行動，他們獵捕。殺戮，然後只剩一人在傑洛特身旁。他抬頭看向城垛，艾斯凱爾正在指揮射手，使用昆恩保護他們。沒有任何跡象顯示他們的兄弟會帶著藥水回來。傑洛特看向周圍，他們切斷了上前來的隊伍，但他們無法保住整座要塞。「撤回到內部訓練場，」傑洛特大喊。他發出一聲動物般的哭喊，戰場上的任何一名獵魔士聽見了都能明白。

他們奔跑著，穿過更多個城牆的開口，傑洛特施放阿爾德之印炸開阻擋在他們之前的殘骸瓦礫。他們全都回到內部訓練場集合了。傑洛特數了下人數。

他們剩下一半。

「維瑟米爾？」傑洛特看向他。那些長者，沒有半個出面導引他們。他們當然沒有了，他們大概正在他們可怕的實驗室裡，保護著他們的秘密，而非就在面前的這些生命。但當然了他們的劍術導師在他們身旁。「我們該怎麼做？」

「蘭伯特沒有跑走就好了，那個混帳。我們現在本可使用他的炸彈的，」維瑟米爾咕噥。

「我知道他把它們藏在哪，他轉變了那些試煉藥劑－」其中一名新晉獵魔士帶著一個木箱跑向他們。「他說這些還沒準備好能被使用，因為它們要不什麼也做不了，要不做掉一切。」

維瑟米爾的手伸進箱子：「八顆，希望至少有五成成功率。」他將它們遞出。「幸好另一側太陡，他們爬不上來。他們想進來的話必須從這裡。三人一組出戰，輪流一人待到隊伍中間施放法印，為了戰鬥休息雙臂。」這是經典的隊形，他們立刻全都組好了隊伍投入戰鬥。

一顆顆的火球砸上那石面，但它挺住了。他們能聽見從大門傳來的撞擊聲。接著一切陷入靜默。

從來沒有比這更震耳欲聾的沈默了。然後一聲尖叫從要塞內傳出。長者的嗓音。

「他們進到實驗室了，」維瑟米爾大喊。「傑洛特帶隊過去。他們想要我們全都去保護我們的秘密，聚集到前線。一隊人進去。無論如何，他們都不能帶著他們在那裡頭尋找的不管什麼離開。」

「遵命，」傑洛特說。他與他的隊員進到要塞，半路停下吞進治療與能量藥水。他們跑進實驗室、工作坊。

它們全都陷入火中，長者們用性命保護他們的秘密，太過晚才發現那些入侵者並不想搶走那些秘密，他們來到這裡是為了徹底摧毀狼群。

「他們正在走進火裡，」他身旁的omega聞起來幾近崩潰。「傑洛特他們－」

「那麼我們幫助他們，」傑洛特前進，攻擊所有擋在他路上的陌生人。他的omega兄弟擋到他面前，阻止了一道本將殺死傑洛特的魔法爆擊，在那一刻，傑洛特不需要藥水來將他的雙眼轉為漆黑。「到此為止，」他用著他完全的alpha力量發出怒吼，幾名入侵者逃開，寧可跳進魔法火焰也不願面對如此暴怒的alpha。他望向身旁的beta：「我們需要熄滅這些火。」

「我們必須回去戰鬥。我們不撐住城牆的話會失去要塞的。」

「如果我們沒有撲滅這些火，我們就沒有要塞需要保護了。」那男人搖頭後離開返回戰場時傑洛特沒有咒罵出聲。他走進工作坊。他們有一座抽水系統。他只需要通過那些火焰。玻璃瓶在高熱中裂開而灑出的藥水、皮膚鮮血從肌肉和骨頭上被燒去的氣味充斥他的鼻腔，濃煙令他幾乎看不見。再過一會這些房間就會充滿太多毒物令他什麼也做不了。他只需要摸到那個開關。

但他可以。他開始感到窒息。傑洛特趴伏到地上，底下還有一點空氣。他的視線對上了一名長者，那個毒害他身體，將所有額外的突變觸發藥水使用到他身上的人。他沒剩下幾口氣，但他還活著。「孩子們，」他說，然後伸出了一隻手，施放昆恩包圍住傑洛特。昆恩裡的空氣足夠清澈，讓他看見抽水開關就在手邊。傑洛特大力拉下開關，水流進了沿著牆邊擺放的桶子中，他施放阿爾德，讓水飛灑至空中。那名長者也跟著那麼做，那澆熄足夠多的火焰，讓傑洛特能夠走到那些桶子旁，直接將水桶扔進火中。他完全不確地那是否有用，不過火被熄滅了。他環顧周圍的房間。

器材毀壞，那些書牆僅剩灰燼，而知曉其當中秘密的人們全都已死去。它現在是座由石頭堆砌而成的紀念碑了，有那麼一會，他想著或許自己也已經死了，是個鬼魂，但他被火舌舔舐過的雙臂上的疼痛足夠真實了。

他能聽見更多的喊叫。訓練場。他必須去幫忙。他必須相信還來得及幫忙。傑洛特跑下走廊，轉進大廳。他猛地停了下來，當他看見桌上的那只小碗。一只孩子的碗。那名長者說了，孩子們，而那時他沒聽懂。傑洛特的目光無法離開那只碗，然後他聽見了訓練場上傳來的尖叫聲，城牆被突破了。

如果他們是來摧毀凱爾莫罕的，「孩子們，」傑洛特倒抽了一口氣。他轉過身，穿過要塞跑向學生區域。他衝進那些最年輕的，還未接受第一次試煉的學生們的寢室。

那名新晉獵魔士，那個被蘭伯特餵食的omega，肚子上插著一把匕首，一隻手撐住身體，他的另一隻手仍揮舞著他的劍。他可以成為一名了不起的獵魔士的。

不，他就是名了不起的獵魔士。一名被他們殺死的omega，那男孩的腦袋只是還沒跟上自己的身體。傑洛特嘶吼著往前跳去，沒一會入侵者們全都死去。他在那名年輕人倒下時將他接住。「你很了不起，」傑洛特發誓。他的鼻子磨蹭著那男人的脖頸，標記他，吸進他的氣味。讓他知道他不是獨自一人死去。他是在他的狼群身邊死去。「孩子們在哪？」

「蘭伯特，知道一條離開要塞的路，通往水邊的洞穴。我們能聽見人們接近的聲音。他最有機會能夠保護著他們。我給他、他們爭取，嘶、時間。」那男人被自己的血給嗆住。「傑洛特，他們會沒事的，對吧？」

「當然了，你救了他們，」傑洛特說，用著他的alpha聲沖刷過那男人的感官。他嗆咳著，痛苦地等待死亡。傑洛特扭斷他的脖子。他站了起來，環顧那房間。一個出口。他從來沒試圖鑽出任何一個，他不是會去尋找出口的那些人，但當然蘭伯特做過了。他打開他的感官，那很困難，他們全都沾滿鮮血，但他捕捉到了蘭伯特的氣味。不在這個房間裡，在下一個房裡。傑洛特進到那房間，找到了它。在其中一張床底下有扇隱藏的很好的門。幾乎看不見縫隙。他打開了那完美鑲緊的門。但那不是給成人使用的，而是給那些想要躲過長者們眼睛來些冒險的年輕人們使用。他幾乎要用爬的才能通過那些如此小的空間，但他能聞見蘭伯特，聞見那些孩子，聞見恐懼。和希望。

那些孩子相信蘭伯特。那或許不是太久，但在他重新進到空曠中前就像經過了永遠。當他站起來時他看見要塞的西牆崩塌，接著又是那詭異的沈默。他再一次聽見傳送門的響動，不論他們與他之間有著多少的距離，他能感覺到他們。他們正在離開。他們相信他們已完成他們的工作了，正在離開。

「不，」傑洛特用氣音說，接著發出怒吼。跟著空氣中的氣味走進隱藏的小路，他能看見地面上的足跡。然後他聽見尖叫，還有石塊的聲響。當他推開樹叢，傑洛特看見一道傳送門和正在通過那道門的那一些人，手中抓著狼崽們。他們抓撓啃咬試圖掙脫，但被魔法擊中然後昏去。不過他們帶走的只有最年輕的那些，沒有已通過第一次試煉的。沒有他們的蹤影，沒有蘭伯特的蹤影。

傑洛特往前躍去，準備要跳過傳送門搶回那些孩子，但他被魔法向後擊飛，傳送門在他眼前關上。傑洛特發出憤怒絕望的大喊。照他目前所知，他是最後的一頭狼了。他能聽見碎石落到石塊上的聲響。傑洛特轉頭看去，看見一座小型洞穴的開口被傾塌的石塊覆蓋。他看不見其他年輕的狼，他看不見蘭伯特。但他能看見所有的石塊。

他環顧自己身週。有著花朵、樹葉。他拿起一些，然後在一隻水鬼冒出來跳向他時，傑洛特用牙齒撕裂他的喉嚨，在憤怒中切下牠的腦袋。他使用水鬼血以及眼睛作為藥水的材料。那很粗糙而且很可能會殺了他，但那也能讓他變得強壯。他能感覺到他的腎上腺素正在飆升，肌肉高聲尖叫。

傑洛特走到石塊前，開始移除它們。他以他敢冒險的速度搬動著，不想造成它們的崩落。他在找到第一具屍體時吐在了自己身上，但沒有停下手上的動作。他將屍體與石塊分開堆放。然後他聽見了。有人在咒罵，用著快速流暢的語調說著史上最難聽的話語。「蘭伯特？」傑洛特大喊，那咒罵停了下來。

「不是琴特拉國王！」一會過後那聲音喊了回來。「我不能......我沒辦法，」然後再次陷入沈默。

在他成功將石塊移開時蘭伯特已經失去意識，因一直在努力創造一小個給予與他在一起的另外兩人呼吸的空間。蘭伯特如此專注在那之上，沒有意識到其中一名早已死去。而蘭伯特看起來也不像能撐得過去。傑洛特仍處於藥水的效果當中，還有辦法將那名活著的男孩放上一邊肩膀，蘭伯特放上另一邊，一路走回要塞。當他們死去時，至少能死在一塊。傑洛特跌跌撞撞地走完最後幾步，然後在地上捲起身體，讓自己包裹住蘭伯特與那個男孩，保護他們，在蘭伯特已經做了他所能做的一切去保護那些孩子之後。

「這是個很棒的派對，」傑洛特說，然後黑暗包覆了他，他準備好迎接死亡。

  
＊

  
「但你沒有，」亞斯克爾哭泣。

「沒有，但接近了，我製作的那『藥水』足夠殺掉一名獵魔士，未蒸餾純化過的水鬼血液不是最好的主意。」

「而且你在戰鬥中還被捅了幾刀，有根斷掉的肋骨，背起我們時弄脫臼的肩膀，」蘭伯特補充道。傑洛特看著他在巢中坐起，背靠在牆上，自在於自己的裸體。亞斯克爾給予他空間。「那男孩在兩天後死去，再也沒有醒來。而我成為了這條破碎的鎖鏈中最後一條連結。」蘭伯特翹起嘴角，然後笑出聲。「傑洛特在一個禮拜後醒來，震驚於他居然能醒過來。然後看見他是凱爾莫罕僅存的最後一名alpha。看見只剩下我們四人。」

「維瑟米爾不肯讓我們幫忙搬運那些屍體，」傑洛特想起。「說那是他的責任，說如果他有把我們訓練得更好，我們就可以活下來的更多。在對我們說完那些之後他有整整好幾個禮拜都沒再次開口說話。我們燒掉那些屍體，然後哀悼。我們結束。破碎。」

傑洛特看著亞斯克爾擦去眼淚。他需要碰觸他的omega，但蘭伯特更需要那安慰。「這是我的錯。暴風雪讓你想起在那個洞穴裡的時候，你堅持著昆恩不讓那些石頭落下，而我卻要求你那麼做。非常對不起。」傑洛特離開床跪到了地面上，暴露出他的脖頸。「原諒我。」

「不是你，是亞斯克爾觸發的。」傑洛特聽見亞斯克爾發出受傷的聲響，他抬起頭看去。蘭伯特張開雙臂，亞斯克爾立刻撲了進去。「我沒有與其他omega一起待在巢裡過，自那之後。不想要那樣的陪伴，在我不能擁有我的兄弟們之後不想。我想要你在這裡頭。但在凱爾莫罕的城牆裡與一名omega窩在一起，提醒了我曾經所擁有的。當我抱著你時，我回想著我們所有人窩在一塊，那溫暖，那氣味。而我夢見了那時的美好，接著一切分崩離析。」他親吻亞斯克爾的頭頂，然後蹭了蹭他的頸側。「但這很棒亞斯克爾。能夠再度與兄弟一起睡在巢裡很棒。我願意面對上百次那晚的惡夢，只要能抱著你。」

亞斯克爾盡所能地把自己窩進蘭伯特懷裡，很快的那兩名omega開始低語，沈浸在兩人的泡泡當中。他們會沒事的。傑洛特靜靜地離開那房間，前往那些防禦土牆。他看著，記得曾經傾塌的每一處。沒有痕跡，但他能看見每一滴鮮血。他太過沈浸在那些回憶當中，甚至沒有意識到暴風雪仍未結束，直到艾斯凱爾走向他將他包進毯子裡。「你還記得那晚的什麼事？」傑洛特問。「哪一件事最讓你印象深刻？」

「那些氣味，當我無法施放任何法印時的那感覺，那是我最擅長的，但消耗過度，我不知道再也無法放出法印的話我是否能活得下去。」

「我們失去了一切。」

「狼，你是那麼想的嗎？」艾斯凱爾讓他轉過頭，捧住他的臉。「我們贏了？」

「怎麼會是？」傑洛特將額頭抵上艾斯凱爾的。「怎麼會是？」

「因為他們想要摧毀狼學院。而我們四個仍站在這。」

「一個緩慢的毀滅，最終他們仍是勝利的。」

「但最終不是今天。」艾斯凱爾蹭了蹭他的脖子：「來吧。」傑洛特任由自己被帶進屋內，然後被安頓到床裡蓋上被子。當艾斯凱爾準備離開時傑洛特拉住他，他們環抱彼此。沒過多久門被打開，蘭伯特與亞斯克爾出現。他們滑進床裡，亞斯克爾挪動著從背後抱住傑洛特。傑洛特吸進他omega的氣味，吸進蘭伯特的氣味。他們倆聞起來都不再悲傷。

「艾斯凱爾覺得我們贏了，」傑洛特說。

「那也太他媽的蠢了吧，我們被整得超慘，」蘭伯特回道。「但......我們撐下來了。這代表了什麼，對吧？」

「很多，」亞斯克爾說。他唱起歌來，然後他們全都睡著了，就像雪花——暴風雪已經停止，輕柔地從空中落下。


	14. Chapter 14

「海因里希，我知道他們全都在裡頭，讓我進去。」

「乖啦海因里希，我餵你吃了那些水鬼，」蘭伯特嘶聲道，「做個好兄弟。」

艾斯凱爾沉到水面下，好像他能神奇地在水下待的久到亞斯克爾不會注意到他。維瑟米爾只是嘆了口氣。「海因里希，讓崽子進來吧，」維瑟米爾說，那些藤蔓慢慢地退開，不再阻擋通道。「我們也就只能躲這麼久了。」

「我們本來可以躲更久的，」蘭伯特堅持。

「躲過什麼？你的感受？你已經那麼做幾十年了，而我現在要來修正那個，」亞斯克爾堅持。他穿過藤蔓，沒兩三下已脫去衣物進到池裡。他在艾斯克爾突然冒出大口喘氣時尖叫出聲。「摸，」亞斯克爾要求，但他們全都遠離他移動到池子的另一頭。亞斯克爾震驚地瞪著他們。「摸？」他問，發出了一聲哀鳴。

「操，」傑洛特呻吟，開始往他的方向移動，痛恨那悲傷。蘭伯特的雙臂環抱箝制住他。

「你必須告訴他，」蘭伯特邊說邊把那alpha固定在原地。

亞斯克爾看著沒人向他靠近，憂傷的神色逐漸加深。「我做錯了什麼？」他問，沒能阻止自己的雙眼黯淡下去，那令他們全意識到過去幾個禮拜裡他是如何地散發著光芒。

傑洛特咕噥一聲被往前移動的蘭伯特推開，蘭伯特用鼻子輕蹭起亞斯克爾。「對不起對不起對不起，」蘭伯特對著亞斯克爾的脖子說。「但你已經做得太超過了。」

「我是在讓這事情變好！」

「亞斯克爾，」艾斯凱爾嘆氣，也游上前來。「你沒辦法讓這變得更好。」

「他媽的等著吧，」亞斯克爾試圖咆哮。「你們讓我變得更好，讓我不覺得自己毫無用處。所以我要搞定這一切！讓蘭伯特不再隱藏惡夢，讓艾斯凱爾和維瑟米爾不再隱藏痛苦。讓你不再認為自己必須扛起一切傑洛特，以至於其他人隱藏他們的事。」

「嗯，他還真是全把我們都給看透了，」維瑟米爾咕噥。他也游向了亞斯克爾。「亞斯克爾，你試著讓我們感覺好一點是因為你真的想要我們感覺好一點，還是因為你是決心想要是有用的好讓我們不會拋棄你？」他們都看見亞斯克爾的瑟縮。「Omega，不管你需要聽見幾次我們都會這麼告訴你的。你回家了。永遠。」維瑟米爾往他眉頭印上一吻：「謝謝你，不過我的心雖比曾經更沈重了一些，但它沒有破碎。」

傑洛特微笑看著亞斯克爾的雙手環上維瑟米爾緊緊抱住。他的鼻子壓進維瑟米爾的脖子，嗅聞著想要確定那男人是否誠實。而他是的。他已踏上道路那麼久，於是儘管那幾乎摧毀了他，他也還是快速地回復過來了，靠著照顧那三頭崽子來處理他的情感，而他們任由他那麼做。維瑟米爾親吻亞斯克爾的額側，試著讓自己從那緊抱中脫身，但亞斯克爾仍掛在他身上。「誰來幫個忙？」維瑟米爾問，艾斯凱爾試了。但亞斯克爾只是抱得更緊了。

傑洛特終於移向亞斯克爾，直到那名詩人被夾在傑洛特與維瑟米爾之間。「噓，」傑洛特安慰著，鼻尖沿著亞斯克爾脖子的伴侶那側移動。「我需要你omega，」他對著那片肌膚說，亞斯克爾立刻改變了他緊抱的對象，而有那麼瞬間傑洛特無法呼吸，那雙手臂抱的該死的緊。「操，」他呻吟著沉入了水中一會。然後他們重新回到水面上。「能讓我們獨處一會嗎？」

「我卵蛋還沒洗乾淨呢，」蘭伯特說，單純為了反對而反對，好像不是他帶隊跑進溫泉躲亞斯克爾一樣。不過當維瑟米爾從他後頸把他拎起時他沒有反抗，很快地那裡就剩下傑洛特與亞斯克爾了。還有海因里希，不過他對接下來的談話內容或許無法理解的太多。傑洛特回想到他們被摧毀之後的那些日子，回想到海因里希將他們捧在水中，在他們的心太過沈重無法讓自己浮在水面上的時候，在他們不確定自己是否想讓自己浮在水面上的時候。所以或許他能理解的比狼們認為的更多。但那是改天再考慮的事。

傑洛特慢慢地往一張在水中由石頭堆成的長椅移去。他坐了下來，而亞斯克爾仍緊緊巴在他身上。「噢，亞斯克爾，」傑洛特輕聲說，亞斯克爾只是將他抱得更緊。「我沒事。」

「不你才沒有。你有很多問題。」

「我有？」

「嗯你幾乎一百歲了，任何那麼老的人都會有些問題的。」

傑洛特笑了出來：「這麼說也對。」他任由亞斯克爾抱著自己。「亞斯克爾，你是在試圖修補那些很久以前就已經癒合的東西。」

「當那以錯誤的方式癒合時，有時候你必須重新打開那傷口好讓它正確癒合。」

「沒錯，」傑洛特希望艾斯凱爾在這，他能夠更好地解釋這個。「但維瑟米爾是對的。你不是在治療我們，你想要擊碎我們好讓你可以是那個治癒我們的人。」當亞斯克爾開始游開，無比受傷時，傑洛特沒有讓他離開的太遠，只讓他們之間有著一點空間。「亞斯克爾，你能聽我說嗎？你那麼認真的聽我說了我們受了多少的傷、失去了多少，你現在也能聽我說嗎？」對方回以一道小小的點頭，傑洛特放開了亞斯克爾。亞斯克爾漂到池子的另一端，他的頭髮黏在他的額頭上。「你的頭髮長長了。」

「我喜歡，」亞斯克爾對他擺出傑洛特猜想應該是個想要嚇人的表情。「我不會剪的。」

傑洛特只是聳肩，他是最沒資格對他人頭髮長度持有意見的人。「好看，」他小聲地說。「我們不好，有很長一段時間不好。我們從沒持續地與誰見面，但我們會在道路上遇見另一頭狼，合力完成工作。當回到這休息時，會有課要教，還有吵鬧。頭幾年是那麼的安靜。我們在......舔著自己的傷口，我猜，舔著那些我們的失敗。維瑟米爾沒將我們教得更好，艾斯凱爾耗盡他的法印，蘭伯特無法救下那些孩子。我是最強的alpha，我所想要的就只有保護，而我無法。我們辜負了彼此，於是對彼此轉開了頭。」

「是什麼改變了？」

「蘭伯特終於再度發情。」傑洛特閉上眼，往後靠上池子的邊緣。「而那是場他媽的惡夢。發情原本是......集體的。」

「我不明白，」亞斯克爾皺眉。「那又是其中一項古老的傳統？」

「不，那更因為我們是狼，因為狼群。從來沒有omega單獨發情，總是有兩到三個人同時。他們一同築巢，而我們為他們戴上他們的熱潮首飾然後，然後那是群交，亞斯克爾。」傑洛特一開始無法分辨亞斯克爾臉上的潮紅是因為害臊還是熱水，但從那omega身體揚起的氣味足夠說明了一切。

「所以你跟蘭伯特做......你們做過，」亞斯克爾駝下了肩膀。

「我們不知道。群交，因數名omega發情的氣味而模糊的腦袋，那氣味能直接將幾名alpha觸發進入發情。我們無法生育，但本能依舊存在。我們或許做過，但我們無法確定，而我們也不太去認真回想那些記憶。」傑洛特離開水池去取些肥皂。他開始搓洗自己。「但想想看，你習慣了omega們的陪伴，能相互擁抱，能在alpha在你體內成結時洋洋得意。能在從頭到腳都被服侍的同時玩弄其彼此的首飾。能在被成結的同時有著beta吸著你的老二，用清水為你沐浴。那樣奢華。然後他被留下了，只剩艾斯凱爾與我。」

「沒有維瑟米爾？」

「群體中沒有，如果哪個omega想要單獨的陪伴，或是不想要alpha，他們知道維瑟米爾會幫他們度過的。」傑洛特翹起嘴角：「擔心那頭老狼沒得睡嗎？相信我，他在道路上總是能找到免費且熱心的陪伴。我們之中就他能找到最好的床伴。」

「他不是......他幾歲了？」

「老得跟鬼一樣了，但年齡不重要，如果你嘴巴跟老二的功夫都夠好的話。」傑洛特將肥皂遞給亞斯克爾。「而根據傳言呢，他是沒錯。」傑洛特坐回長椅上。「蘭伯特拒絕戴上首飾。他發誓他能單獨度過，因為那就是現在的我們不是嗎？單獨的。」傑洛特陷入回憶。「他尖叫著，因痛苦，因回憶。艾斯凱爾把材料胡亂扔到一塊造了一個糟糕的巢，脫光蘭伯特，脫光我們自己，然後我們爬了進去。我想，我想那是好多年來我們第一次觸摸彼此，然後我們崩潰了，我們全部。終於該面對那一切。我們一團糟，而蘭伯特只足夠清醒到能乞求我不要在他體內成結，不論晚點他將如何要求。艾斯凱爾用亞克席之印阻絕最糟的痛楚，而有一度我們需要把一支該死的酒瓶塞進他的屁股來幫忙他度過。」

亞斯克爾再一次張開雙手靠向了他，傑洛特點頭，這一次的擁抱不再那麼絕望迫切。「我們在那一次熱潮中治癒，開始治癒。意識到我們剩的那麼少但不是單獨一人。我們不是之前的我們，我們無法是之前的我們。但我們癒合了。」

「他一直對你們隱藏他的惡夢。」

「他是蘭伯特，他就是個混帳，可以擁有一點腦袋的隱私。」

「但你本來可以照顧他的。」

「馬上地，他也知道，但顯然並不想要。」傑洛特將亞斯克爾臉上的頭髮撥開。「他開始為我製作那些書本，在他們想起閱讀對我來說有多困難之後。而我確保他的劍能撐過下一年，因為他保養武器的技巧爛透了。我與艾斯凱爾一起整理花園，他也重新開始與我們一起訓練。我們再次讓維瑟米爾在飯廳餵食我們，就像個家庭。他信任我們，在他被多年歲月的重量壓得他說不出完整句子的那些日子裡，願意讓我們聽見他的話語。我們成為了不一樣的狼群。」

「那仍然很痛。」

「是的。」

「我讓那變得更痛了。」

傑洛特親吻他的額側：「非常無意地，好心地。」

「我的痛苦還很新，」亞斯克爾輕聲說。「我看著我房裡的魯特琴盒，知道裡頭有什麼。我知道一把魯特琴跟你們經歷過的相比根本他媽的算不－」

「那傷害了你的靈魂，他們摧毀了你的基本組成，」傑洛特說。一記點頭，他捧起亞斯克爾臉頰。「那感受，那疼痛是相同的，就算那把量尺不同。」

「我只希望有誰能試著帶走那疼痛，」亞斯克爾悄聲說。「就像你們擁有彼此。」

「你有啊，」傑洛特回答，這一次，給出令人疼痛的擁抱的是他。「我們他媽的就在這，亞斯克爾，而我們了解許多關於重建自己、治療自己的事。」海因里希沿著石面向前探出，貼上了亞斯克爾的肩膀。一旦他明顯是在試圖吸血而不是提供安慰時，傑洛特將那條藤蔓推開。亞斯克爾的肌膚上有著一道紅印，那令傑洛特發出低吼。

亞斯克爾只可以帶著他的記號。一時半刻，傑洛特停不下憤怒地舔舐那些紅色的痕跡，想要讓自己的記號覆蓋過它們。他舔著蹭著那片肌膚。「我在這，我在這，」他不斷地重複再重複。傑洛特看向亞斯克爾，而他的雙眼瞪大著閃耀海因里希花朵的光芒，眼淚幾乎落下。傑洛特用鼻子擦過亞斯克爾的。「我在這。我可以在這。我可以－」他的鼻尖沿著亞斯克爾的下巴移動。「讓我，我可以的，我發誓我可以。」

他的鼻尖走過亞斯克爾的顴骨，來到他的眉間，然後回到他的鼻頭，讓他們能再次相互蹭著。「我可以，」傑洛特保證。他的鼻子畫過亞斯克爾的下唇，然後在亞斯克爾沒有退開時，傑洛特吻上了他。那原本只是個簡單的輕吻，是個安慰，但亞斯克爾驚喘著張開了嘴，而傑洛特接受了。他需要，他想要，而那所有的柔軟與潛能，那憤怒與愉悅組成的氣味撲上了他。他歪過頭讓他的嘴有著更好的角度，猶豫地，在他的嘴下亞斯克爾的嘴開始動了起來。又一聲驚喘，在傑洛特將舌頭探入亞斯克爾的嘴品嚐他時。

他嚐起來就像嘴一般會有的味道，傑洛特從來不懂那些說人的嘴嚐起來像天堂像蜜糖像星辰的那些歌。他嚐起來就像口水。傑洛特笑了起來，他止不住笑地退開了一些。「抱歉，胡思亂想了。」

「想什麼？」

「詩。」另一聲的驚喘，但這次顯然是因為快樂。

「我讓你想到詩？」

狗屎，他應該要對那名年輕人說謊的。「我想到我有多缺乏詩人的細胞，因為對我來說，你嚐起來就像口水。」亞斯克爾靠在他身上抖動，因為大笑，傑洛特快樂地抱著他。他的手上下撫摸著亞斯克爾的背。「你可以治癒我，在我受傷時，在我頭痛時，在我挫折著因為我想要與你和艾斯凱爾一起在圖書室裡閱讀而辦不到時。治癒那些。治癒蘭伯特在他做了惡夢時，治癒艾斯凱爾在他夜裡醒著手中拿著酒瓶只是瞪著爐火時。治癒維瑟米爾在他需要有人能依靠時。你無法治癒那場大清洗，亞斯克爾，不論該治癒的是什麼。我們已經滿足。」

「我必須要問，你是否曾，你有試著找過那些被帶走的孩子們嗎？」

「沒有，我們甚至連要從哪開始找都毫無頭緒。」傑洛特的一隻手按在亞斯克爾後腰上。「而且我們很明白他們不會是活著被我們找到。」

一個點頭。「我明白，」亞斯克爾抬頭望著他。「如果我可以做到那些，那你可以－」他停了下來，像是太過害怕要求他所想要的。

「我可以，」傑洛特發誓。

「再吻我一次，」亞斯克爾要求，傑洛特的唇再一次貼上亞斯克爾。他們待在水裡好一陣子，迷失在那擁抱與那些交換的吻當中，直到將亞斯克爾抱在懷中的雙臂的痠痛有些太過難以忍受。

「我們應該擦乾身體，」傑洛特說：「回去要塞了。」他有些硬了，雖然不多，但他試著彎曲別開身體好不冒犯到亞斯克爾。他擦乾身體，然後聽見亞斯克爾也爬出池子的水花聲。

當他們穿好衣服後走向樓梯時，亞斯克爾伸手拍了拍海因里希。傑洛特將那些探出的或許是企圖要走一根手指的藤蔓揮開。那天晚餐顯得更放鬆了，亞斯克爾不斷地觸摸他們所有人，但不是刻意的。溫暖且友好，不讓人不知所措。當他站起來去取更多麵包，他在經過維瑟米爾時捏了下維瑟米爾的肩膀，親吻艾斯凱爾的頭頂。回來時他扭腰頂了下蘭伯特。他們不感覺到窒息，他們感覺到關心，感覺到被愛。

「今晚一起睡巢嗎？」蘭伯特問，亞斯克爾一直在避開那個，太過害怕觸發另一場惡夢。

「好啊，傑洛特天天在他床裡打呼，超煩人，很高興可以窩進巢裡，」亞斯克爾答應，整張餐桌變得更輕鬆了。傑洛特朝艾斯凱爾與維瑟米爾使了個眼色，他們都微微地點了下頭表示收到。他們打了幾場牌，傑洛特付錢給艾斯凱爾，亞斯克爾唱了幾首歌，然後他跟著蘭伯特回房去了。

傑洛特必須等著，直到他確定他們都睡著。他偷溜進亞斯克爾的房間，在床底下找到那只琴盒。

他將琴盒帶回大廳，艾斯凱爾與維瑟米爾在那等著，一些額外的武器放在手邊。

傑洛特小心地把琴盒放到桌上，然後將它打開。那些殘骸被稍微理清理過，但所有的碎片都在裡頭。「我們必須把這個修好，」傑洛特說。他抬頭看向他們：「他值得重回完整。」

「狗屎，」維瑟米爾把那些碎片取出。「這全都要用猜的，崽子。」

「圖書室裡應該會有一些書？」艾斯凱爾聽起來充滿懷疑。「我不知道我們是否辦得到。」

「我告訴他我可以幫忙治癒他，」傑洛特瞪著那些碎片。「我向他保證了。」

「那麼，我們會找出辦法的，」維瑟米爾發誓。「第一步，找出把這所有碎片拼回去的方法。」

他們熬夜了幾個小時，艾斯凱爾繪製計畫圖，維瑟米爾喃喃自語著各種想法，傑洛特捧著那破碎樂器的雙手細膩動作。

他可以的。

他會的。

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

傑洛特在土牆上蹲低身體，等待著。砲彈堆在身旁，他已準備好迎接攻擊。這個點還沒被拿下。旗子在他身後，而他必須用自己的性命保護它。他願為那面旗犧牲自己。他拿起他的武器，準備好拋出。當底下的入侵者移動起來，從馬車後跑向樹木時他飛快地站起，武器從手中飛出。

「噢操，」他大喊，亞斯克爾奔跑著跳上蘭伯特的背，用臉接下了那顆原本是瞄準蘭伯特的雪球。他用全力丟出的，因為他想要徹底幹倒蘭伯特贏得這場訓練的勝利，而那代表了亞斯克爾被擊倒在地。「操～～～～」傑洛特大喊，什麼都不管地直接從土牆上跳下，在落地時翻身滾動。他一路下滑，四個心跳內抵達亞斯克爾身旁。「蘭伯特，他媽的別擋路，」他想都沒想，在驚慌中使用出完全的alpha聲。他的雪球擊倒了亞斯克爾，他沒有反應。操，他或許用一顆雪球殺死了他的伴侶。

傑洛特咆哮，蘭伯特退開了，希望他是去找維瑟米爾。傑洛特蹭著亞斯克爾的性腺，希望氣味標記或許能喚醒那名omega，他一遍又一遍地道歉著。他將雪從亞斯克爾臉上撥走，雪花已在他的睫毛上融化。他蹭著標上更多氣味。「亞斯克爾、亞斯克爾，求你了，對不起。」

「傑洛特？」亞斯克爾的嗓音微弱尖細，令傑洛特感到疼痛。「Alpha，我看不見。」

「操，我弄瞎你了，噢弗雷雅(Freya)，原諒我。操，亞斯克爾，不不不，」傑洛特忍受不了自己的氣味——從他身上流出太多的沮喪。

「扶我坐起來，」亞斯克爾請求，傑洛特將他扶起，移動到他身後提供支撐。他環抱住亞斯克爾，鼻子埋進那個他希望總有一天能正式標上伴侶印記的位置。「我可以看見......我幾乎可以看見......」

「看見什麼？」或許他沒有完全瞎掉，如果他能看得見一點，那麼他們可以找一個巫師－

「我可以看見蘭伯特正在偷你的旗子，就像我們計劃好的那樣，」亞斯克爾用著他平常的聲音說，接著咯咯笑了起來。

傑洛特瞪大了雙眼，抬頭看去。蘭伯特拿到了傑洛特的旗子。「什麼，」他的嗓音扁平生硬。他看著蘭伯特用他的旗子擤鼻涕。「我以為我傷到你了。」

「噢，你是弄痛我了，那是我這輩子接過的最狠的雪球，」亞斯克爾回道。「但沒把我擊暈，那就只是顆該死的雪球，傑洛特。就算是被一名獵魔士扔出的，那是要怎麼擊暈我？」

「你們倆計畫好的？」

「很顯然你的行動很好預測，你或許應該改進一下那部分，」亞斯克爾朝著他微笑，傑洛特低吼。

「你跟我結婚了，你不是應該是站在我這邊的嗎？」

亞斯克爾朝他嘟嘴。「你跟我說這是個嚴肅的訓練活動，危險的，所以我應該要待在屋內！然後蘭伯特告訴我這是場雪球大戰。我也想要玩，該死的想玩。雪很好玩。而他答應了，所以我們策劃了對付你。然後贏了，唔哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「你練習了那笑聲是吧？」傑洛特應該要繼續生氣的，他真的應該，但亞斯克爾看起來是那麼天殺的快樂，因為那詭計，因為那玩樂。「你可能受傷的。」

「我可能得到樂趣的。」

「音樂和書給你樂趣。」

「傑洛特，我可以擁有很多種類的樂趣，只要你願意讓我擁有。」

那些字句中有著他不明白的重量。「亞斯克爾？」

「沒事，」亞斯克爾站了起來。「我猜我該回去裡頭了，讓你們好好訓練。」

傑洛特不喜歡他的雙眼隨著那句話黯淡的模樣。「艾斯凱爾的旗子還在那上頭等著被取走。我們可以一起合作？」他提議，然後在亞斯克爾靠上他蹭著他脖子的伴侶那側時定住不動。他倚進那觸碰一會，然後蘭伯特從土牆上下來與他們會合。他們仔細地策劃，接著攻擊。靠著三人之力他們成功取下艾斯凱爾的旗子，然後一場普通的雪球大戰開打。傑洛特發現自己抱起了亞斯克爾，輕輕地將他拋進一座雪堆。從雪堆裡發出的是史上最可愛的咯咯笑聲。

「如果你們把那些全都帶進我的大廳，我會痛揍你們，」門邊傳來大喊。「湯跟熱蘋果酒準備好了，崽子們，如果你們想要暖暖身子的話。」

傑洛特將亞斯克爾從雪堆中拉出，當他們走進大廳時全都大笑起來。一個籃子非常針對性地擺在那等著他們，還有一疊毛皮放在一旁。傑洛特脫光自己，把濕衣服全都扔進籃子，艾斯凱爾與蘭伯特也都那麼做了。但亞斯克爾沒有。「亞斯克爾？」

「在大廳裡裸體？」他非常刻意地看著天花板。

「你在溫泉裡看過我們的老二了，」蘭伯特說。

「這裡是大廳！在大廳沒有老二應該就這樣露在外頭，這太......太......不成體統了，」亞斯克爾堅持。當他們全都大笑起來時他憤怒地皺起眉頭。傑洛特抓起一條毛皮圍到腰上。

「好了，沒有老二在外頭了，」傑洛特安撫道。艾斯凱爾也將毛皮圍起。但當然了蘭伯特沒有。「蘭伯特，」他責備。

「我們天殺的總是光溜溜的一起睡在巢裡，為什麼我的老二在大廳裡會是個問題？」蘭伯特叉起雙手怒瞪著他們。

「因為他請你那麼做，」傑洛特堅定地回道。「如果你不把毛皮圍上，我就幫你圍。」

「它們是扎人的那幾條，」蘭伯特咆哮，傑洛特咆哮了回去。「圍就圍，」蘭伯特怒道。「我恨這些毛皮。」

「那條毛皮是從你床上拿來的，」亞斯克爾說。他脫起衣服，他們全都有禮地轉過身去。當亞斯克爾說了借過然後徹底光裸地從他們身旁走過時傑洛特被自己的呼吸嗆住。他瞪著那個搖擺的臀部。「我才不是野蠻人，在我的房間裡有著合理的褲子時我才不要披著毛皮在外頭走來走去。」傑洛特發出低沈的吼聲，望著那帶著甜美線條的臀部從他身旁走過時搖擺，望著他後腰上的那一小撮深色毛髮，望著那個在傑洛特操進他的伴侶時他的手可以按在上頭的凹處。傑洛特開始跟上前，但接著停了下來。

亞斯克爾只是在表現出不顧羞恥的無禮模樣，那種他原本在家裡不能自由展現的模樣，那不代表任何事。傑洛特像條落水狗般甩了甩身體，濕噠噠地在餐桌旁坐下。坐下的瞬間他驚呼出聲。傑洛特震驚地看著自己的手臂。「你捅我！」

蘭伯特微笑：「你要我這麼做的，幾個禮拜前。好讓他能照顧你？被捅過的你。」

傑洛特四處查看：「你是從哪變出刀子的？」

「在我的衣服裡，你沒有集中注意。」蘭伯特給了他另外的輕輕一刀。「好了，雙重捅傷，雙重照顧。現在快去。搞不好來得及在他還光溜溜時趕到，然後他急著照顧你，光溜溜的。」

狗屎，他說的對。「抱你了，」傑洛特警告，飛快地蹭了蘭伯特脖子一下後奔向他們的房間，跑得那麼得快以至於他打滑錯過了他們的房門。當他衝進他的房間看見剛走出來的穿著褲子的亞斯克爾時他只發出一小點哀鳴，不過那條褲子鬆鬆地掛在他腰上，襯衣還拿在手中。「我被捅了。」傑洛特指著自己的手臂。「痛。」那不痛，它們是超級淺的傷口，但仍然。「兩次，他捅了我兩次。」

「是你活該嗎？」

「不是，他就直接跑來捅我，」傑洛特噘嘴。「為什麼你會覺得是我活該？」

「我不知道，他只是顯然準備好鬧脾氣，對他自己的毛皮生氣。他不應該要生氣的，我們徹底打敗你了，但有時候他就是心情不好。你應該要比剛跟你在一起兩個月才弄懂的我還清楚的。所以，你擋了他的路了嗎？」

「我發誓我只是坐下準備吃飯，然後就被捅了。兩次。」傑洛特確保自己再一次指向自己手臂上的那兩道傷口。「不，你說的對，我或許真的活該，我應該自己處理傷口。」

「不行！」亞斯克爾大喊，傑洛特確保自己沒露出勝利的微笑。亞斯克爾拉著他走向椅子，他坐了下來。亞斯克爾從桌上的水壺中倒出一些水，拿著布溫柔地清潔他的傷口。「嗯......幾乎沒把皮膚給完全割開，我還以為蘭伯特捅的傷口會更嚴重一些。它們幾乎比第一次在路上遇到的那個還要淺。」

「這個嘛，如果他捅我捅的太大力你就會太過擔心。必須精確地得到剛好想要的照顧。」傑洛特朝他微笑。「計畫中是那樣的。」當意識到自己說得太多時他的聲音逐漸變小，都是因為他盯著亞斯克爾的胸口和那條沒綁上褲帶而不斷緩慢下滑的褲子看得太過入迷的關係。

「計畫？」亞斯克爾停止清潔那些刀傷，看向了他。「你計畫了讓蘭伯特捅你？」

「我是說，他總是願意捅我？」傑洛特指出，「而且也不是特別的說出現在捅我。他絕對捅了個我大吃一驚。」

「但是？」亞斯克爾怒瞪著他，那道傑洛特喜愛的憤怒氣味開始升起。

「但是在我們回到家你第一次照顧我的傷口之後，我或許請求蘭伯特與艾斯凱爾找個時間捅我，那樣你就能再次照顧我了。我喜歡你摸我。」傑洛特看著亞斯克爾，不懂他正露出的那個表情。「什麼？」

「傑洛特，」亞斯克爾搖搖頭。「你這個可愛的傻子。摸。」傑洛特立刻抱住亞斯克爾，氣味標記著他。但亞斯克爾推了推他，他立刻放手。

「你說摸。」傑洛特皺眉：「那表示摸你。」

「傑洛特，」亞斯克爾抬起雙手。「摸。」傑洛特伸手去摸，那雙手立刻縮回。傑洛特僵住了。「摸，」亞斯克爾看著他，等著。「雙向的，」他接著說。

傑洛特明白了。「亞斯克爾，摸，」他悄聲說。眨眼間，亞斯克爾的雙臂已環上他的身軀，小心避開了他手臂上的傷口。傑洛特被抱著，亞斯克爾親吻著他，小貓般的舔舐落在他的胸口。傑洛特開始發出呼嚕低吟，而那讓擁抱的力道加大了，並改變了亞斯克爾的嘴在他肌膚上移動的方式。一道乳頭上的舔拭，加大了那呼嚕。「亞斯克爾，」他低吼，而那導致了一記啃咬，然後傑洛特第一次知道自己可以同時間發出低吼與呼嚕聲。他猶豫了一下，但把手放到了亞斯克爾的後腰上，那些細小的毛髮柔軟地貼著他的掌心，那片肌膚甚至更加地軟。

他的褲子鬆垮地滑得那麼地低，讓傑洛特能讓自己的手指探出一些，他的小指放在亞斯克爾臀部的凹陷上。他想要抓下，想要讓亞斯克爾更貼近自己。但他沒有，只是張開了手，然後在那個感覺生來就是要在他手中的位置收起手指。當亞斯克爾抬起頭，傑洛特低頭吻住他。他們都張開了嘴，傑洛特的舌頭探入，而他嚐起來仍只像是嘴巴。他已開始對那沒有味道的味道上癮，尤其在亞斯克爾的快樂氣息充滿他的鼻腔之時。

他舌頭的每一道舔拭，在那片柔軟肌膚上他手指每一次的收放，令亞斯克爾聞起來快樂且情慾緩慢升起。「亞斯克爾？」當他們分開時傑洛特開口。

「什麼事？」他氣喘吁吁地，語調熱切。

「我還在流血，」傑洛特低頭看向自己的手臂，「然後沾到椅子上了。」

「喔，操，」亞斯克爾咒罵，那氣氛消散了。傑洛特的手在離開亞斯克爾的後背時感覺到寒冷，他收縮手指，握住拳頭好像那樣就能將亞斯克爾肌膚的溫度留在手中。亞斯克爾清理好傷口，小心地將它們包紮起來。當亞斯克爾往繃帶上印上幾個吻時傑洛特沒忍住發出小小的驚喘。「能幫它們好的快點，」他解釋，「一名家教老師，好的那個，告訴我的。」

「嗯，omega的唾液可以促進alpha傷口癒合，」傑洛特回道。「所以那挺合理的。」

「等等，真的？」

傑洛特朝他皺眉：「對？你不知道？」

「不，口水無法治療傷口，那是無稽之談，」亞斯克爾停下，然後想了想。「又或是真的？」他的雙眼又露出了那神色，那個傑洛特認得的我想要增加知識的表情。亞斯克爾拿起衣服穿上。「我會在圖書室，」他說完跑出房間了。傑洛特搖搖頭，把褲子穿上，沒費心穿上衣服就前往大廳。其他人都還在那，不過艾斯凱爾與維瑟米爾一臉挫折，而蘭伯特怒瞪著他們。

「怎麼了？」

「沒事，滾一邊去，」蘭伯特怒道，大步從桌旁走開，邊走邊把那條毛皮扯掉。「然後這不是我的，我會知道是因為它很扎人。」他把它扔到背後，光裸著走回他自己房間。

傑洛特看向他們：「三天？」他猜。

艾斯凱爾點頭：「差不多，」他認同道。「今年會不一樣。」

「我會確保他最喜歡吃的都準備好，」維瑟米爾嘆氣，「我希望他沒有拒絕首飾，如果他願意讓自己像那樣被安定住的話會輕鬆很多的。」

「我知道，但我們會照顧他的，只要他願意讓我們那麼做。艾斯凱爾，亞斯克爾進入研究模式了，去陪他吧，帶一些食物去給他？」傑洛特問，艾斯凱爾點頭，他喜歡跟亞斯克爾一起待在圖書室，他們倆總是討論熱烈。傑洛特吃了起來，但維瑟米爾沈默著。「什麼事？」

「亞斯克爾什麼時候發情？」維瑟米爾直接了當地問，傑洛特感激他那麼做，那就是為什麼他逗留在這了，想要跟維瑟米爾討論這個。

「我不確定。我問的時候他一直說得很模糊，我覺得他不想提這事，因為他不想要我們結合。」

「胡說，但我們現在暫且不管那個。我不知道蘭伯特是否會拒絕亞斯克爾在場，又或是非常需要他。你對那兩個情況有準備嗎？」維瑟米爾移上前，一手環抱住他。傑洛特靠向那觸摸。「蘭伯特需要亞斯克爾的話你沒問題嗎？對那可能發生的一切？」

傑洛特吸進維瑟米爾那平靜且帶著些微森林氣味的、一種有著年歲的beta的平淡氣息，舒緩他的心情，集中他的思緒。「不管是什麼，只要能讓蘭伯特不受痛苦，那就是我所想要的。我......我只想要我的狼群不受到痛苦。」一道親吻印在他的額側，傑洛特任由那快樂的轟隆聲從他胸口發出。「我只想要服侍他們，讓他們感到被珍惜，用著他們允許我的不論哪種方式。」

「崽子，你對亞斯克爾是什麼感覺？真正的感覺？」

「我想要他快樂，」傑洛特說。「我想要他跟我在一起時是快樂的。因為他讓我是那麼該死的快樂。他的雙眼，話語就那麼從他口中流出的方式，他微笑的方式。我想要永遠地被那些包圍。我想要知道我讓他是快樂的。」

「你會的，」維瑟米爾向他保證。「我要去準備蘭伯特的發情藥水，想來幫忙嗎？」

傑洛特沒那麼擅長製作藥水，但那能幫助他的狼群，所以他非常願意提供協助。他們前往工坊，準備好各種材料，度過了安靜的一天。他坐在火爐邊慢慢地讀著蘭伯特為他做的其中一本書，然後亞斯克爾衝進了房間。

「他不想要一起睡巢！他甚至不肯開門，搞什麼啊傑洛特？為什麼今天蘭伯特那麼的......討人厭？一個真正的討人厭？」亞斯克爾來回踱步低喃著想要抱抱因為今天晚上很冷然後獵魔士們都很溫暖。

「你今晚可以跟我一起睡，」傑洛特小聲地提議，比他以為的更小聲。

「傑洛特，當我說抱抱時，我是真的抱抱？而我知道你需要空間。我常聽見你在夜裡走動的聲音。」

「我能整晚抱著你，」傑洛特發誓。當亞斯克爾摸上他手中的書本時，傑洛克放開了手。接著他的雙臂環抱住了亞斯克爾，在那名omega坐進他腿裡的時候。當亞斯克爾為他朗誦時他發出小聲的呼嚕。他享受著亞斯克爾大聲讀出床戲的部分時雙頰潮紅的模樣，他的呼吸頓住了一兩次。傑洛特把手按到亞斯克爾後腰上，按在亞斯克爾肌膚上屬於他的那一點。他多麽想要把那稱作是他的。亞斯克爾唸完床戲的段落後打起呵欠。「上床去？」傑洛特提議。

亞斯克爾點頭，他走進自己的房間，然後穿著他的睡褲回來了。傑洛特只穿著他的內褲。他先進到床裡，亞斯克爾跟著躺了進去，帶著一點猶豫。「摸，」傑洛特說著張開雙臂。眨眼間亞斯克爾已趴在他身上，臉埋在傑洛特的脖子左側中。傑洛特的手再一次落在他的後腰上。亞斯克爾吸著那片肌膚，顯然在索取那alpha氣味。安撫自己。「怎麼了？」

「今天早上的遊戲我是不是搞砸了？那就是為什麼蘭伯特不想要我？」亞斯克爾重新吸吮起傑洛特的肌膚，傑洛特願意讓亞斯克爾在他身上蓋滿千百萬個記號，只要那能夠安撫他。

「不，他總是變得暴躁......更加暴躁，在他發情之前。因被自己的身體所支配而焦躁易怒，」傑洛特解釋。「皮膚下騷動的刺癢讓他感覺就要被逼瘋。他希望那可以直接爆發就像一場突然的風暴，而不是那樣緩慢堆疊的感受。」

「噢，」亞斯克爾離開傑洛特胸口稍微坐起一些，低頭望著他：「然後呢？」

「我不知道，不知道有你在這時會怎麼樣，」傑洛特坦承。「但他是我們的狼群，他對我們要求的我們提供，他沒向我們要求的我們就尊重。不管我們有多們希望讓那更好。」當亞斯克爾點頭時他鬆了口氣。「你明白嗎？」

「不，沒有真的明白，我不覺得我在那無論是什麼的真正發生前會完全明白，」亞斯克爾在傑洛特的胸口上疊起雙臂，把頭枕在上頭。「我的熱潮在下個月，」他悄聲說。「那時候會如何？」

「你要求的不論是什麼都會被給予，不論你沒要求的不論是什麼都會被尊重，」傑洛特發誓。

「我不想要我們做的第一次是在我的熱潮中，」亞斯克爾說。「但不是現在？」

傑洛特將他的手在那一處完美的點按下。他展開的手指在亞斯克爾的臀部弧線上停留了一會。當亞斯克爾聞起來是快樂的，傑洛特的手往下滑去，越過了睡褲褲緣，捏了捏那渾圓的肌肉，然後回到了亞斯克爾的後腰上。「聽候你的差遣，」他說。

亞斯克爾似乎在傑洛特身上躺得舒服，顯然要睡著了。「你讓我快樂，」他說，傑洛特意識到亞斯克爾聽到了一些他與維瑟米爾的對話。「如果你摸我的老二的話會更快樂。但蘭伯特才幫我上到蕩貨課程第二課，還沒學到要如何引誘你做到那個程度。沒穿衣服倒是有用，就像他說的。那很棒。快樂的傑洛特。快樂的我。」一個呵欠，亞斯克爾在他胸口上睡著了，而傑洛特沒有放開手。

那天晚上他半秒都沒睡，所以不放手是一件很容易的事。

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

  
「一直都是像這樣嗎？」亞斯克爾窩在傑洛特腿上，嘟著嘴。

「不，這次更糟，」傑洛特回答，手按到了亞斯克爾的後腰上。如果那是光裸的皮膚就更好了，但他們正在圖書室裡，主要是因為這裡是熱潮當前的蘭伯特不會來的地方，房裡的灰塵太過讓他煩躁。

他們在躲藏，傑洛特對於承認此事毫無問題。

「為什麼？」亞斯克爾問。他的腿上擺著一本書，但他沒在讀。「如果我在那裡頭不會有幫助嗎？」

「或許有，但你忘了非常重要的一點，亞斯克爾，」傑洛特對他微笑。

「他正在面對創傷與失落，而我必須尊重那些早已癒合的傷口，就算我想幫忙，我想幫忙的方式反而可能讓事情更糟。」亞斯克爾嘆出的氣能吹動窗簾，如果他們有窗簾的話。

「雖然那是對的，但不，我是在說你必須記住比起其他所有事，重點在於蘭伯特是個混帳。而他即將來臨的熱潮只是讓混帳的等級變得更高。」傑洛特享受那輕笑聲。「熱潮來臨前他總是守著地盤，我們經常一直沒能見到他直到他大喊著需求。然後我會跑去做我能做的事。被允許的事。」

「所以他感到迷茫？不只是因為他是個獵魔士omega？」亞斯克爾顯然試圖將這沒什麼道理的狀況理出個道理來。

「我不知道，那需要他除了『可以請你操的滾一邊去不要用你他媽的那根沒用的傢伙煩我』以外對我們說得更多？」

「我們接吻時我有感覺到你的傢伙，不像是沒用啊，」亞斯克爾翹起嘴角說，接著因那發言漲紅了臉。

傑洛特親吻他，蹭了蹭他的脖子：「你真可愛。」那是事實。

「用詞大膽一點是我的其中一項課程，在他變得咕哇～之前，」亞斯克爾擺出一張暴躁臉：「我是頭孤狼，不需要協助或是救濟。」各方面來說他模仿蘭伯特模仿得挺像的，傑洛特必須承認。「我以前會調情的，很多調情，在奧森弗特，」亞斯克爾點頭表示誠懇。「那時挺擅長的，其實。」

傑洛特輕易地將亞斯克爾抱離他的腿然後把他放到桌上。亞斯克爾的腳踩在椅子上，夾著傑洛特的大腿。傑洛特的雙手圈握住亞斯克爾的腳踝。「是嗎？」他抬起眉毛，朝在他上方的那個omega微笑。「真的？」

「讓那三個人操我了不是嗎？」亞斯克爾噘嘴。「不相信我？」

「我不知道耶。或許你可以對我調情，就在這裡，好讓我能評估你的技巧，」傑洛特提議，摩挲著亞斯克爾的腳踝後方。有那麼一瞬間他的腦袋提醒著他只要往那劃上一刀，就能讓人一輩子跛腳。亞斯克爾很強壯，但腳踝的骨頭在他的手中總是感覺那麼脆弱。「你要怎麼吸引某個人的注意力？」

「我通常會噢我只是隨意地在庭院唱歌而已，可能是某些傳統的，展現我的程度讓人印象深刻，又或是一首輕快的酒館小曲，表現我的有趣和期待一段美好時光。」

「這麼說的話你會為了我唱歌嗎？」傑洛特往後躺進椅子裡。「讓我印相深刻，或是讓我知道你想要一段美好時光？」他稍微移動自己的雙手，現在他沿著亞斯克爾的腳踝向上摩娑著他的小腿。上下來回，等待著。亞斯克爾迎向他的目光，唱了起來。

那跟他在要塞中各處唱的歌不同。那更低沈、緩慢，和悲傷。那是一首號召戰爭的歌，傑洛特在他唱到副歌時認了出來。呼喊榮譽與義務，就算知道自己很可能永遠沒有機會返回家鄉。那令人心痛，用著最美麗的方式。「我印象深刻，」當最後一聲懸在空中的音符停止時傑洛特開口。

「深刻到值得一個吻嗎？」亞斯克爾問，臉上掛著熱切的微笑。「你的一個吻勝過你可能為了這首歌提供的不管多少金額的謝禮。」

「聰明，」傑洛特說著躺回他的椅子裡。「但我不確定我是否真的有印象深刻到那個程度。」他撫摸著那雙小腿，亞斯克爾的臉垮了下來，氣味急速消沉。「亞斯克爾，我是在請求能聽你唱得更多。」

「噢，」那微笑使傑洛特發出呼嚕。亞斯克爾接著唱了一首快樂的曲調，明亮輕快，令傑洛特大笑。接續著再唱了幾首歌，亞斯克爾的雙眼輝煌閃耀。

門砰一聲地被打開了，蘭伯特朝他們發出低吼。他面色蒼白，眼神空洞。「你他媽的能不能閉上嘴！我有努力忍受，但你那咩咩咩咩的叫聲真他媽的超煩人。」

亞斯克爾的雙眼暗下，闔上了嘴。

傑洛特起身咆哮。「蘭伯特，」他沒有使用他的alpha聲，但接近了。「你小心點，除非你是想找架打。」他或許是想，在發情前的某個時間點蘭伯特總是會挑釁他們，然後打上幾場。

「如果我是呢？」蘭伯特怒吼著大步走向前。他推了傑洛特一把。「喔？大alpha覺得他能壓倒我？」

「我知道我可以，」傑洛特低吼：「但永遠不會是那樣。」他們瞪著彼此，而蘭伯特眼中的某處軟下了一瞬，因那被重新強調的傑洛特在很久以前給過的保證。「訓練場？」

蘭伯特只是咆哮一聲，大步離開了。

傑洛特垂下肩膀：「他的熱潮最晚從明天開始，這是他最後一波過剩的精力，也會是最難受的一次。」

「你原以為幾天前就會發生的，」亞斯克爾仍坐在桌上。「首飾能幫助他。」

「他大概把它們全都賣了或是摧毀了。」傑洛特撫過心口，因為那總是感到疼痛，每當想到蘭伯特摧毀掉那些蒐藏了幾十年，幾百年的首飾時。而那疼痛是因為那代表了蘭伯特總是在熱潮時疼痛，比他理應遭受的更多。但他有他的理由，他從未完全解釋過，而他們沒有追問。「我需要去跟他打一場。」

「要嗎？」

「如果我不去的話他的狀況會更糟的。總是會打上一場，接著維瑟米爾帶他去溫泉，將他清洗乾淨，那會是在一切結束之前的最後一次真正的洗浴。」亞斯克爾點頭。「但我還欠你一份報酬，為了你令我印象深刻。」傑洛特捧住亞斯克爾的脖子，按在他的性腺上，給了他一個深深的吻。亞斯克爾在他的唇上嘆息，傑洛特比他所應該的逗留地更久了一些。他要對亞斯克爾的親吻徹底上癮了。他結束那個吻，離開屋子來到外頭。蘭伯特正在做訓練的招式，傑洛特到他身旁加入了練習，直到他們倆都暖好身體。

蘭伯特開始攻擊，傑洛特只想抱住他，安撫他疼痛的狼群，但相反的他大力地反擊。他們扔掉了劍滾到了地上，掙扎中蘭伯特發出最不友善的敵對吼聲，挑起傑洛特的每一項本能。他把蘭伯特的臉按進石頭裡，輕輕地拎起他的後頸。「夠了嗎？」

「去你的傑洛特，當然還沒，」蘭伯特移動著成功滑開，然後他們又重新開始。他們不停滾動，朝對方怒吼，直到蘭伯特取得上位將他固定在地面上。他們瞪著彼此，然後傑洛特露出了他的頸部。蘭伯特朝狼群側大力地咬下。「現在夠了，」他說。他站了起來，然後搖晃了一下。「操，」他看著傑洛特，所有的精力皆已消散。「操。」

「我要把你抱起來了，」傑洛特警告，然後在蘭伯特的膝蓋開始頹軟前抱住他。他將他帶往溫泉，維瑟米爾已在門邊等著。「我知道這通常只有你們倆，但......」

「但他很辛苦地在對抗這次的熱潮，」維瑟米爾嘆氣。「我們的傻崽子。」

「操你的，老頭，」蘭伯特回嘴，雖然同時間他的手向前探出。傑洛特將他遞過去，跟著他們往下走去。海因里希發出光，很顯然地與蘭伯特的氣味相呼應著，甚至沒試圖殺掉他們。

「乖，海因里希，」傑洛特說，拍了拍一條藤蔓。他坐到一張長椅上，把那留給維瑟米爾，因為這是屬於他們的，在那一切發生之後建立起的儀式。維瑟米爾脫光蘭伯特的衣服，然後脫下自己的，最後兩人進到水中。維瑟米爾小聲地說著蘭伯特有多重要，說著會沒事的，雖然與往常不同，但會沒事的。他有他們在，安全且被愛著。

蘭伯特只是安靜地靠在維瑟米爾身上，被擦洗、被清潔，被讚揚著。在其他時候他絕不會接受那些話語被說出——他甚至似乎忘記了傑洛特的存在。「先生？」

「什麼事，小傢伙？」

「我想念大家。」

「我知道，」維瑟米爾蹭著他。而傑洛特抱住自己，因為他感覺自己像是遺失了一條肢體，遺失了曾被那雙胳膊懷抱著的逝去弟兄們的鬼魂。傑洛特不再仔細聆聽他們的對話，在藤蔓開始包裹住他時心懷感激——那窒息感幾乎是個真誠意圖的擁抱。他推開那些藤蔓看向維瑟米爾，確認他安全後離開了。他前往廚房，找到正在準備食物的艾斯凱爾。

「狼？」

傑洛特只是搖搖頭，坐到了桌邊。他把頭埋進雙手裡，接著感覺到一個溫暖的擁抱包裹住自己。「我知道，」艾斯凱爾只是這麼說，而那就夠了。蘭伯特的熱潮總是捲起那麼多感受，好的、痛苦的。一道吻落在他的頭上：「我知道，」艾斯凱爾重複道，繼續抱著他。最後他體內的那份痛楚褪去，他把艾斯凱爾的一隻手帶至鼻子前，蹭了蹭。「這會是辛苦的一次。」

傑洛特點頭：「是的，但我們能行的。」為了他的狼群他什麼都願意做。他起身幫艾斯凱爾煮好食物，把菜都端到桌上。傑洛特前去找亞斯克爾，後者在他的房間裡往他的袋子裡翻找著。「在找什麼？」他吸氣，亞斯克爾聞起來緊張憂慮。「你哪裡難受嗎？」

「不，不不，沒有難受，」亞斯克爾朝他微笑，但那緊張的氣味變得更濃。「只是突然想到，想確定我有沒有打包到一個東西，而我有。很高興找到了，就這樣。」

「你聞起來不像高興。」

「傑洛特，你敢動一點使用alpha聲的念頭試試看，我會捅你。」亞斯克爾頓住。「噢操你的老天啊，別因為我捅你的念頭性奮！午餐在等我們，走吧。」

「不是因為捅刀，我只是喜歡你指使人的樣子，」傑洛特咕噥。

「那麼現在我指使你回到樓下去。」亞斯克爾快速地從他身旁走過，傑洛特跟了上去，挺高興能看著朝餐桌走去的亞斯克爾的屁股。維瑟米爾與蘭伯特已經在那了，蘭伯特正被強迫著吃下一整份餐點，因為很快地他們就很難再讓他吃下任何一小點東西。亞斯克爾開始朝他走去，蘭伯特發出低吼。

亞斯克爾吐舌，坐到蘭伯特的對面去。

他們全都吃了起來，那是這冬天裡他們最安靜的其中一餐。蘭伯特的氣息上漲，傑洛特能感覺到自己回應著那氣息而變硬。情慾的反饋迴圈開始了。此時已經非常接近那時刻。亞斯克爾在那些氣息中漲紅著臉，那超出了他所經歷過的。

「拜託成功、拜託成功、拜託成功，」亞斯克爾對自己低喃。「蘭伯特？」

「什麼事你這頭蠢崽子？」

「我要摸你了，」亞斯克爾警告，然後傑洛特看著他跳上桌子，接著像隻飛在半空中的松鼠一樣地躍向蘭伯特。

「操的搞什麼啊？」艾斯凱爾大喊，傑洛特手足所措了一會，不確定該做什麼。他站在原地看著亞斯克爾抓住蘭伯特的手臂，硬把一只戒指和一只手環套上。

「你不想要以前的那些首飾因為它們上頭的回憶，那沒關係！」亞斯克爾大喊，而不管蘭伯特如何努力，都沒能把他甩開。「但那不代表你需要像個你他媽現在顯然就是的白痴混帳一樣受苦！」說到最後亞斯克爾的音量已是令人耳朵發疼的大，同時將一只耳飾夾到蘭伯特耳朵上。「我全部的熱潮首飾。都是你的了。因為你是我的狼群你這大蠢怪，是個需要照顧的傻瓜！」亞斯克爾從他身上翻落，站了起來。「你現在可以殺了我了，如果你要的話，但至少我在死之前知道你不再那麼天殺的痛苦。」他整平襯衫，一臉反抗地站在原地。「因為我愛你，你這頭大呆狼。」

蘭伯特坐在地上，瞪著那戒指與手環。他摸了摸耳飾，然後慢慢地站了起來。傑洛特靠近他們，準備好保護亞斯克爾，因為那太愚蠢。勇敢，並且慈悲，但仍太過他媽的愚蠢。

「你有的就這些？」蘭伯特繼續轉動著他腕上的手環。

「對啊，三件就非常足夠讓你在熱潮中保持穩定了。」亞斯克爾看向傑洛特：「那數量對吧？」

「不，不對，」傑洛特說。「應該要有至少六件，四肢分別有一件來穩定你，一條圍在腰上的鏈子、耳飾、某樣掛在脖子上的東西。我想要用omega首飾覆蓋你。」

「噢，那聽起來真不錯，」亞斯克爾雙眼中閃耀著光芒。「聽起來非常地不錯。」

「我想要你跟我一起待在我的巢裡，」蘭伯特脫口而出：「而那讓我抓狂，因為那代表了我不想念我的兄弟們，不是嗎？」他一臉迷茫。他把手腕抬至唇邊，咬住那飾物吸吮起來。

「不，那不是，」亞斯克爾發誓。「能安慰你的東西就在你面前，我想你的兄弟們看到你不接受的話才會抓狂。」

「他說得有道理，蘭伯特，」維瑟米爾在桌邊說道。「你一直在抗拒想要狼群同伴待在身邊的本能，而那令你痛苦。別因為存活懲罰自己。」

蘭伯特湊上前，把鼻子埋入亞斯克爾的右頸。「我的現在巢真的超棒。」

「我會很高興能親眼看見的，」亞斯克爾說。

「那記飛身擒抱真的不賴。」

「我有看著我的狼們訓練，一直都學得很快。」

傑洛特看著他們，因他們擁有彼此、因蘭伯特在此次的熱潮能擁有安慰而愉悅激動。他發出一點低吟，那兩人都看向了他。「我會待在自己房裡，你們需要我時我會聽見的。」

「我總是......這一次我不想要疼痛，」蘭伯特說。「我受夠疼痛了，alpha。」

「在你還清醒時，我需要你非常清楚地表明那句話的意思，」傑洛特望著他：「你是說－」

「不，眾神在上啊，不你沒有要把老二放進我裡頭，」蘭伯特飛快地說。「再也不上任何不是木製的alpha雞巴了。只是我通常要等到再也無法忍受時才尋求你的熱潮安慰。你能不能......你能不能從一開始就在？」

「可以，」傑洛特說。

「我不太明白什麼是熱潮安慰(heat comfort)？」亞斯克爾氣味標記著蘭伯特，傑洛特有幾十年沒見過蘭伯特的雙眼如此閃耀了。「那是什麼意思？」

「我會氣味標記他、抱著他，」傑洛特解釋，「在他脖子狼群那側稍微咬下，但絕不咬破肌膚。我會在他自己做不到時用假屌操他。幫他洗澡，餵食他。」

「我能做到那些，」亞斯克爾熱切地說。他抱住蘭伯特。「我能幫忙做那些。」

「Omega提供omega夥伴的熱潮安慰有一些不同，」蘭伯特靜靜地說。

傑洛特移上前，抱住他們倆。蘭伯特沈默不語。「我不介意，」傑洛特保證：「我發誓，我一點也不介意。」

「我不明白，」亞斯克爾說。「你們在說我不知道的事。不是要嘛操要嘛努力熬過去嗎？」

「總是存在著兩者之間的做法，」傑洛特說。「過去蘭伯特是從omega夥伴的親吻與觸碰中得到熱潮安慰。你可以摸他的老二，把手指放到他體內幫助他渡過。」

「噫！」亞斯克爾驚呼。「等等，真的嗎？但是，傑洛特你不會，我不能在你宣告標記我之前那樣摸他吧？我可以嗎？」

「你會在你的熱潮時成為我的伴侶，但這是狼群。狼群總是優先，」傑洛特說。「如果這是我的狼群所需要的，那我完全歡迎。我只希望你們倆都安全。」

「我－」亞斯克爾看起來是那麼的混亂困惑。「我無法做出任何保證？」

蘭伯特溫柔地親吻他，接著蹭著他的頸部。「我明白的。你只要在那就已經足夠了。」

傑洛特親吻他們的頭頂，他們倆的氣味充盈他的腦袋。「蘭伯特，最多只剩兩小時了。」

「我知道，」蘭伯特同意。他放開亞斯克爾，前去讓維瑟米爾和艾斯凱爾氣味標記他，向他低語讚美的話語以及幫助的保證。然後他穿過他們上樓回到他的房間去了。傑洛特朝亞斯克爾伸出手，亞斯克爾握住。

傑洛特無法阻止自己將亞斯克爾抱起，將他帶上樓去。他們先回到自己的房間。「你不需要做任何你覺得不舒服的事，」傑洛特命令，是的他用上了一點alpha聲。「他會非常地迫切渴求，但你不需要妥協。」

亞斯克爾的雙眼在那嗓音中渙散，但他點頭。「好的alpha，我會乖乖誠實的，還有操，我從沒真正地像那樣摸過誰，以前我上床時差不多只負責躺著。有點無聊。」

「當我們的時候到來，我向你保證，你不會無聊的。」傑洛特舔著亞斯克爾頸部屬於他的那一側，享受亞斯克爾發出的嗚咽。「你準備好要了解我們真正的模樣了嗎？」

「 **還沒！** 」亞斯克爾咯咯笑。「但我也沒準備好被嫁給你，但那結果似乎挺美妙的，所以來吧！」轉身前往蘭伯特房間的亞斯克爾幾乎蹦跳著。

傑洛特靜靜地跟了上去，進到蘭伯特的房間，然後關上身後的門。他們現在在這了，直到這一切結束。

  
－第十六章完－


End file.
